City of Love
by sweetievalerie
Summary: She knew that nothing doing with Prince Jace could be good. Maybe except for the castle food. When Clarissa Fairchild moved into the castle for her mother's job, she met the golden boy. Love at first sight? Nah, three time's a charm. And what happens when a certain best friend and glittery doctor move in with the royalties as well? (YES! GLITTER! says Magnus) Enjoy! :D
1. City of Meeting

_**Hi! To anyone else who has ever read my work, I thank you for reading my work. To those who are just starting, I'm glad to have you here! PLEASE R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot as well as- well, nothing... Really... *Frowny Face Inserted Here***_

Third Person POV

Prince Jace sat on his throne next to his adoptive family, tapping his nails against his armrest. He ran his fingers through his curly golden locks as he was waiting for Robert, his adoptive father's messenger to arrive and deliver news of the new royal artist. He could see Isabelle, his sister, scratching at her nails. Alec, his adoptive brother, looked bored, nested in his throne. A man rushed through the grand door of the meeting hall.

"Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry! Please pardon my tardiness," the man kneeled to my adoptive father.

"I will pardon it this time, but next time I may not be so forgiving," he grunted.

"Thank you, my Lord," the messenger said.

"Now get on with the news," Robert demanded.

"Yes, sir. The new royal artist shall be Jocelyn Fairchild," he replied.

"And when shall she arrive and move into the castle?" The king asked.

"In two days, sir," he replied.

"You are dismissed," my father replied. The messenger scurried away. They're father looked to us. "You may go as well," he said to his children. They all went their separate ways. Isabelle and Alec went to their own rooms, whereas Jace went somewhere out of castle grounds. The local brothel, where desperate money would wait for him to throw money at their feet after servicing him with sex. He brought a satchel of money to bring.

*Page Break*

Jace wasn't feeling very generous after his "service". The girl who had serviced him was neither very pretty or very good at her job. Jace only offered her four coins as payment, no more, no less. He walked out of the brothel, not very satisfied.

He was walking to the castle when a girl was sitting while leaning against the wall, partly blocking his way. She was wearing a dark red peasant dress. Her hair was several shades brighter and much more vibrant than the colour of what she was wearing. Her hair was a bright, fiery red. She had a palette at her side with multiple colours in it and a paint brush in her hand and a notebook in her lap.

Jace wasn't going to discreetly move around her. He was a prince, she was a mere peasant, and he was going to be treated like one with a grand exit. He cleared his throat loudly. The girl didn't look up.

"Excuse me, please move your feet," he told her. Her green eyes flitted up to his seemingly gold ones. He almost seem to hold his breath, she was beautiful with those alluring green eyes. But he wasn't one to usually hold his breath. She withdrew her feet, giving him a moment to see what she was painting. It was a painting of a woman gazing out of the window. Jace knew that it was beautifully done, but he was not about to admit it to a mere peasant, especially not to someone who had not acknowledged his existence as part of the royal family. She looked back down to her painting, entirely dismissing him.

"Hey!" He tried to catch her attention again, and her eyes looked back up. "Don't you know who I am?" He challenged. The girl seemed unphased.

"Yes, my Lord. You're Jace Lightwood, the adoptive second son of the king." She went straight back to her painting, lightly adding finishing touches. Jace was going to reply with a quick retort, but instead held his tongue.

He made his way to the palace. He went to his room and spread out across his bed. He couldn't think of anything but the redhead he had just met. The very presence of her had entranced him. Her hair was curly and a fiery red. Her green eyes had sparkled in the light. Jace tried to filter his thoughts of her, but failed miserably. He hated it. She was a peasant! He was a prince. It was disgusting. He stared at the ceiling, once again thinking about that girl.

"Been to the brothel again?" Izzy startled him. Her head was suddenly hovering a foot above his. She backed off a bit. He sat up and sighed.

"Yeah. You startled me, Izzy," he replied, still trying to get out of his daze with this girl.

"Did a girl do a totally amazing job today?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because," Isabelle informed him, "You look really, creepily obsessed over a girl."

"I am…" Jace whispered.

"Who?" Isabelle's eyes sparkled.

"Some girl I saw on the streets," Jace said. That really sounded bad to him when he said it aloud, and he didn't even say that she was a peasant.

"Really Jace? Just some girl-" Isabelle was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" She says. The messenger came in.

"Your father wants you to go greet the royal artist in her room," he informed them. Jace sighed. Why did messages always have to come when he was busy? He and Isabelle followed the messenger until he dropped them off at that door. The woman he saw unpacking her belongings looked very much like that girl he had seen on the streets that day, but he could tell by the feeling she gave off. She looked up at them and paused in her unpacking.

"Hi! I'm Jocelyn. You must be Isabelle and Jace. I just met your brother. It's nice to meet you. Princess. Prince," she acknowledged them. She gracefully curtsied.

"Yes, we are Isabelle and Jace," Jace replied. Jocelyn resumed her unpacking, when she very delicately pulled out a painting. Jace gasped.

"Where did you get that painting?" He asked. Jocelyn looked at him, confused.

"My daughter finished it today as a gift to me. Why do you ask?"

"Your… Daughter?" A girl came through the door as if she was on cue.

"Mom… Can I get new paint soon? I'm starting to run-" She stopped when she saw Jace. "Hello, your royalties. Jace. Isabelle." She pursed her lips. "I'm Clary." Then she smiled shyly, opposing the way she had acted in their earlier account.

"And I'm… Um… Jace. But you-you... You already knew that." That was the first time Jace had forgotten his name and the first time he had ever stuttered. Double whammy.

**_Please review! Constructive criticism is highly welcomed!_**


	2. City of Failed Attempts

_**Thank you for reviews! Please review more! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'm doing this as a 50,000 word story in a month challenge on Wattpad! I decided to post here too. R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot**_

Jace POV

She laughs and I stand there like a dumbass, staring at her beauty. She gives me a skeptical look of uneasiness. Her fingers start to move around, playing with the cloth of her dark red peasant dress. She looks back to her mother.

"Mother, so will you buy me some new paint?" She asks. I could see her eyes flicker to me quickly and go back to her mom, who's continuing her unpacking.

"If that's you want, Clary. You'll just have to remind me, Clary, I always have so much on my mind," she replies to her. Clary smiles at her.

"Thank you, Mother," she says. Isabelle elbows me in the rib and mouths that we have to go.

Isabelle drags me out of the room and back to my room, where we had just been conversing. She closes the door slowly and peers out of it so she knows no one can listen in on us. But still, the way she does it is like we don't want someone to hear an assassination plot or something. 'When she's sure no one is going to hear us, she shuts the door with a slam.

"Well what was that?" She shrieks. I shrug. "You've never seen the girl before, have you?"

"I have. She's the girl I saw on the street," I tell her quietly.

"You didn't tell me that… That… That she was a mere peasant!" She shrieks again.

"Yeah… I kind of forgot to mention that…" I reply, avoiding eye contact.

"And Jace! She's the daughter of the royal artist!" Isabelle screeches.

"I know…" I sigh. Suddenly, her eyes light up.

"Oh, Jace! That is soooo romantic! Oh… A forbidden relationship! Awwwwww… Jace, I will totally help you with it!" Isabelle squeals. I stare at her. Like, heck. Wasn't she just getting totally on my case for liking a peasant?

"Um. Okay, Isabelle. I have absolutely no idea why one second before you were totally screeching at me and lecturing me about liking a peasant. And now you're all…" I can feel my face twist. "_Gushy_ on me. Like, what? You don't make any sense! And now I'm not making any sense. And now nothing makes any sense!" She seems unaffected and just laughs.

"Well, you _like_ her don't you?" Isabelle asks simply.

"Well, yeah," I reply. She sighs.

"Well, if that's the case, then it means not getting laid for a long time," she informs me.

"And by that you mean…? Elaborate, please," I reply. _Not getting laid? What is she saying?_

"Let me tell you something, bro. If you want a girl, you will need to not even look at anyone else. That means no brothels," she educates me in trying to understand women. I still have no idea how women work.

"Well _why_ not?" She sighs.

"Women don't want guys to be with other women."

"But I'm a _prince_! I can do whatever the heck I want." She laughs.

"You're right, Jace. You can. But did you see her attitude towards you? She doesn't care that you're of royal blood. If you want her, you're going to not cross paths with any other women."

"Yeah, but I met her coming out of the brothel. She saw me walk out," I reply.

"Really? Well, that's a game changer. For a woman of her caliber,although she may be born a peasant, that is not acceptable. She may not be royal blood, but you can already see her fine taste in men. Sorry, Jace. It's a lost cause. My expertise can't help you." She walks out the door.

*Page Break*

Clary POV

I unpacked comfortably into my room next to my mother's. I looked at the desk they had left me made out of Black Birch wood. I ran my hand over it and it was very nice and smooth. I suddenly looked to the doorway. It was Jace, leaned against the wall.

"Hi, Clary," he greeted me.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I ask. His presence was making me squirm, his gaze felt hot and I just couldn't stand it.

"Is that usually how you would greet a prince?" He inquired.

"Maybe one that doesn't have as much arrogance as a cat," I retort.

"Oh, what? You have something against cats now, huh?" He gives a comeback of his own. He approaches me, and I have to slightly adjust my head up to look at him in the eye as a result of our height difference.

"There's nothing wrong with cats," I reply in a wise manner. "But there are things wrong in people who are as prideful as they are."

"What is your problem with royal blood?" He asks.

"I don't know, you tell me!" His golden eyes meet mine and I don't know what to say. His face gets closer to mine, and he closes his eyes, like he's going to kiss me. When his face is within an inch from my face, I put the palm of my hand to the bottom of his nose and yank up. His head moves up as a result. He holds his hand to his face.

"Ow. What was that for?" He scowls.

"I don't appreciate trying to be kissed by a guy who hangs around the brothel all the time. I'm not willing to jump you just because you're a prince like all the other girls are. I'm not into riches, fame, or royalty. Have a nice day," I shut him off and I walk past him and out the door.

_**Review! Pretty pretty please with cherries on top? *Wink* *Wink***_

_**Answers to reviews:**_

_**Jling: Thank you!**_

_**lindsayhonker: Thank you for reviewing! Right now the story allows you to infer that Clary is just an ordinary peasant.**_


	3. City of the Beginning

_**Thank you for reviews! Please enjoy and review more!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot.**_

Jace POV

I mumble as I make my way back to my room.

"Jeez! That woman has no sense of social hierarchy!" To my surprise, when I make my way back to my room, Isabelle is waiting for me on my bed.

"Let me guess, she respectfully turned you away," she asks, grinning. I plop myself onto the bed next to her.

"No, no. Quite the opposite," I reply.

"She's dating you? Damn! And I thought she was too classy for your little tricks!" She exclaims.

"Actually," I inform her, "She turned me down, but not all that respectfully. It's like she totally hated royal blood!"

"I haven't even spoken a word to this girl, but I'm already loving her," Izzy chuckles.

"Why do you enjoy me being overly troubled by this girl, Izzy? It's like you're starting to hate me or something!"

"I don't hate you, Jace. I'm just glad that you like a girl who's not like the others. She's going to teach you that women are people, not sex toys, Jace." She chuckles and makes her way out of the room. Once she left, I realized that she was right. Clary was different. She didn't care at all about my social status. While other girls threw themselves at my feet, she held her ground and didn't even seem to acknowledge me. Actually, she seemed to acknowledge me, but not all too positively. Was it why I was so attracted to her? I didn't know, but everything she did had an irresistible pull effect on me, and I would get hooked, addicted, and not able to get enough. I decided that he would just cool down and ponder in the library with the piano. I arrived at the royal library, full of shelves filled with books that were put in order alphabetically. I walked down the grand mahogany stairs and to the full ivory piano and sat down on the luxuriously cushioned, black leather bench and lifted the cover on the piano up and began to play. I wasn't playing anything composed, he was doing improvisation, and it came out sounding very graceful and smooth.

"You're very good with the piano," a voice came from right beside him. He turned his head to the right to meet a pair of green eyes. Clary's luscious, wavy red hair went a few inches past her shoulders and she was wearing a cool blue peasant dress, contrasting her hair. She gave a brief smile. I didn't feel very startled, and actually, a little glad that it was only her.

"Thank you. It's not very hard," I said, trying to be modest. After all, she had told me that her problem with me was my lack of modesty. I can see her lips curl up into a smile. She takes a seat on the bench next to me. She runs her fingers over some of the ivory keys and looks up at me.

"I never played the piano. My mother and I never had the money," she told me quietly.

"Well, you're welcome play this one," I offer.

"Thank you," she replies graciously. I smile.

"You're welcome," I say in response. We sit quietly next to each other, enjoying each other's presence, no words required. "Look, I'm really sorry about trying to kiss you. I guess I should have asked for your consent first."

"That's okay. I'm sorry for being a little… Rude, I guess. Although I kind of think you deserved it then," she replies.

"That's okay," I tell her. "I'm pretty sure I deserved it too." She laughs. Her laugh is music to my ears.

"I think I like you better when you're not desperately trying to court me," she jokes. I laugh.

"What makes you think that I'm not still trying to court you?" I come back with a joke of my own. She raises her eyebrow as if seriously considering, then bursts out in laughter. She looks me in the eyes with her shining green ones.

"Because I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to have learned your lesson from last time," she replies. "Or am I wrong?" I don't give an answer and we are quiet for awhile.

"Clary, I think I should-" Her lips crash into mine. Both of our eyes are closed and I can feel her grip my curly golden hair, decreasing the distance between us. I put my arm around her slender waist. We break apart for air.

"Clary are you sure about this?" I ask her. I didn't know what I was doing. I had never had any serious relationships before, just no strings attached sexual relationships. It wasn't like other girls hadn't tried to rope him into a serious relationship. They all wanted to be royalty. They had all tried to go for Alec first, seeing that he would heir to the throne, but he didn't even spare a glance for any of them, so the next obvious choice would always be me. I was seen as an easier catch: Who else was better to use than the playboy? Their logic made sense, but none of the girls had ever been able to ever separate him from the brothel. No girl ever. But now, right now, in this moment, he was willing to give it up forever in exchange for Clary.

"No," Clary told me breathlessly. "I don't know what I'm doing, but it just feels so right. How could it be wrong?"

"Agreed," I reply huskily. She smiles and we break apart. She put a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. I could see her blush creeping along her face, spreading like wildfire. "Why so reserved now, after just making out with me?" I tease. She turns around. "Come on, Babe. Don't be mad at me." I nuzzle into her shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you," she tells me. "I'm just wondering what this means. I mean, you're a prince and I'm…" She sighed. "Not of royal blood. I mean, what would your parents say about you and me together?"

"I don't know. And it doesn't matter, either. You're important to me," I reply. I snuggle closer to her. Clary turns around to look at me.

"Jace, you met me yesterday. How could I possibly be so important to you? You hardly know me," she tells me. I wrap my arms around her waist, so that she's touching me.

"You'd be very surprised, Clary," I grin.

"I'm already surprised," she informs me. She wraps me in a hug.

"You're going to be even more surprised," I whisper to her. She snuggles into my chest. She suddenly pulls away.

"Jace, I have a friend I need to meet." She plants a kiss on my lips and hurries out the door. I follow her slowly. She goes out of the castle and flies into the arms of a gangly looking brunette boy with dark brown eyes.

"Simon! I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages!" She exclaims once she ends the hug.

"It's only been a day, Clary," he replies. I can see in his eyes that they're not just friends, and I know that I'm not going to like this.

**_lindsayhonker: I agree: priceless._**


	4. City of Rejected Proposals

_**Enjoy this 1,507 word chapter! Please review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own the hot plot._**

Third Person POV

Clary was over-excited. Simon had come to see her!

"Simon! Oh, how long are you allowed to stay?" Clary asked.

"Am I going to stay here? My mom said that I could stay if I wanted to, but I don't think the royal blood would want a peasant in their midst," Simon shrugged.

"Nonsense!" She replied. She turned to Jace and ran up to him. "Jace, will you lend Simon an empty room for a few days? Pretty pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Can I not?" He asked brusquely.

"Come on! Just for a few days! Please?" Her pleading eyes made Jace skirmish, and he knew he had no choice but to say yes if he wanted to stay on Clary's good side.

"Fine. Three days only," Jace replied stubbornly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clary hugged him and went back to Simon, much to Jace's dislike. "Simon! He's allowed you to stay for three days! Isn't that great?"

"No, it's not great," Jace muttered under his breath.

"Yeah! That's great! I'll go back to pack my trunk. I'll be right back with you, Clary," Simon said. He ran off and Clary waved goodbye to him. Clary turned around to meet face to face with Jace.

"You didn't tell me anything about already having a boyfriend!" Jace whisper-screamed at Clary. She looked appalled.

"He's not my boyfriend! You are! He's my best friend, not boyfriend!" She whisper-screamed back.

"But I can totally see that he likes you! It's obvious!"

"That is so not true! We are just friends!" Clary whisper-pouts.

"Why are we whispering?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, you started it!" Clary whisper-informed him. They laughed at a regular volume. Then Jace got serious.

"But seriously, I think he likes you," Jace told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Jace. I'll tell him I'm taken if he asks me out. Happy?" Jace nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the distance in between them. Clary slowly put her arms around him and tippy-toed to plant a light kiss on his cheek. Jace grinned.

"What, no kiss on the lips?" He teased her. She blushed.

"Shut up, Jace, or else you're not going to get any kisses at all," she retorted, still snuggling in his arms. Jace raised his hands to her back to hold her even closer to him.

"I wouldn't allow anyone else but you to tell me to shut up," he murmured to her. She turned around and unwrapped herself from his arms; Simon had arrived.

"Simon!" She exclaimed, once she left Jace's arms. "That was really fast!" Jace blew a raspberry. "Jace, what rooms do you have where Simon can stay?"

"Well, there's one right next to Clary's room and then there's-" Simon interrupted him.

"I'll take that one," Simon said. "Thank you for letting me stay," he added. "Your royalty."

"You're welcome," Jace replied suspiciously. He disliked how fast Simon had decided to take the room next to Clary's room.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to unpack, your royalty," Simon excused himself. He scurried off, following Clary to the room next to hers, leaving a very jealous Jace standing in front of the castle.

*Page Break*

Clary POV

I led Simon to my room so he could find his. We walked slowly, side by side.

"You don't need to be so formal around Jace, you know? He's a lot nicer than he seems to be," I told him. Simon shrugged.

"He seems like an over-pampered, snotty prince," Simon openly shared his opinion.

"Simon! You hardly know him, how could you possibly know that already? You've barely said a word to him!" I reprimand him. We stop at my door and the door next to it, which I assume is to be his room.

"He just gives off that type of aura, Clary. Besides, how could you possibly know him so much better than I do? You just moved here today," He asked me. I gulped.

"Well. I um… Talked to him a lot," I say. He raises an eyebrow. "Fine! We kissed. It's fair to say that we're dating." He gasps. "I know, a peasant dating a prince, it doesn't make any sense. I get it." He shakes his head.

"Clary… No, you don't get it. I came here to ask for your hand," he ran his fingers through his dark, tousled hair.

"Ask for my hand?" I whispered weakly. "Like… Marry me?" Simon sighed.

"You know what? I'll leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. Just… Yeah, that'll be good." I don't object, but I can feel a little part of me get crushed.

"Okay," I whisper hollowly. We separate into our own rooms, and it all suddenly starts to make sense. All of it. Why else would he stick by my side for ten long years? Why else were we inseparable, two peas in a pod? And I hated it, hated myself for being so blind. And like Jace had said, it was totally obvious. I sat down at my desk, elbows on the table, head in my hands. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

*Page Break*

Jace POV

I hadn't seen Clary since she had went off with Simon to show him his room. It had been 20 minutes. How long could it possibly take her? I was sitting in the meeting hall, waiting for the messenger to arrive again. The messenger came rushing through the door.

"Sir, I am so terribly sorry! Please forgive me for being tardy. I have news to deliver."

"This is the last straw! You are always and I am always extremely forgiving of you, but **mark my words!** I have no trouble finding a new messenger. Now carry on with the news," my father yelled.

"Yes, sir! It is my greatest displeasure to inform you that our royal doctor has now passed away," he told him.

"Find another one immediately!"

"It's already been done, my Lord. The new doctor shall be Magnus Bane. His remedies are so effective that he is considered somewhat of a legendary magic man among the peasants, the high doctor."

"And when shall he arrive?"

"I… Don't remember, good sir."

"You don't remember?!" My father roared. "What type of messenger are you? You do not include relevant details and sometimes misinform me! For example, you told me that Jocelyn Fairchild would arrive in two days time, not in two hours time! Would you care to explain that catastrophe?"

"My Lord, please take mercy on me. I must have misheard. It was only a trivial blunder, sir," the messenger gulped.

"Only a trivial blunder? There is no such thing in the world of news! Is there anymore news that you must inform me of?" He nodded.

"Yes, your Majesty. The kingdom of Idris would like to discuss the terms of our alliance. It is to be re-discussed and signed next week, sir."

"Very well. Thank you for the news. Also, please bring Jocelyn here, we have news to discuss. You are all dismissed." I got off my throne to find Clary. I wandered to her room. It was time to go eat dinner. I knocked on the door, and when I got no answer, I gently pushed it open. Clary was in there, a paint brush in her hand, a palette at her side, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Clary?" I whispered. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. "Why not?" I sat on her bed and beckoned her to join me. She took a seat on her bed next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and ran my hand up and down her outer arm.

"What's wrong, Clary? Come on, you can tell me anything," I soothed.

"Well *hiccup* Simon *hiccup* came *hiccup* here *hiccup* to *hiccup* ask *hiccup* for my *hiccup* hand," she sobbed miserably. _Ask for her __**hand**_?

"He was going to ask you if he could marry you?" I ask. She nods. "Shh… Don't cry… It's okay… We have to go to dinner soon, so put on a nice dress and clean yourself up in the bathroom, okay?" She nods, takes a dress out of her trunk and goes into the bathroom. 15 minutes later she comes out looking great. She looks at herself from top to bottom in the mirror attached to the bathroom door.

"How do I look?" She asks me. She looks unsure and I can see in her eyes that she's feeling insecure. Who wouldn't? Her best friend just asked to marry her.

"You look good as new, even though you would look better with a smile," I tell her. The corners of her lips move up. I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist, pulling her so close to me that she is firmly pressed against me. "And good enough to gobble up," I whisper in her ear seductively. She giggles and I smile.

***Sigh* I like breaking fictional boys' hearts so much... Oh well, there will be Sizzy! *Heart Emoji* Review please!**


	5. City of Assorted Problems

_**Here's an extra long chapter! ENJOOOOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: Plot is all mine!**_

Jace POV

We walk to the dining hall, not arm in arm as I would like to. But what would my parents say if they saw me being rather intimate with a peasant?` Not that it would affect my relationship with Clary, at all, but, still. I had a reputation to uphold. The guards at the grand door open it up once they see my face. However, they cross their spears when Clary tries to get through.

"And who are you?" They question her fiercely.

"It's cool," I say. "She my girlfr- I mean, the royal artist's daughter." The guards nod at me and let her pass. She walks through, her cheeks as red as her flaming hair.

"Were you going to call me your girlfriend?" She whispers as we walk to our seats.

"Of course," I reply. "You are, aren't you?" She nods slowly.

"Well, I kind of haven't known you for that long," she whispers before we split with her taking a seat next to her mother and me taking a seat next to Alec, who seemed absorbed in staring at the bizarre looking man across the table. The man had dyed his hair all sorts of colors, green, red, pink, neon blue, and red. His hair was cut with the most recent and trendy one with the wild, tousled look that I also wore. I looked to Isabelle who was seated next to Simon, a peasant. Not just a peasant, but the peasant who had attempted to propose to _my_ Clary. And I had no intention of sharing her in any romantic way. Once everyone had arrived and had been seated, my father began to speak.

"Let us make a toast to our new arrivals." He brought up his cup, and everyone else at the table followed in suit. "To our new royal artist, Jocelyn Fairchild! Please rise." Clary's mother stood up, her cup high in her hands. "And to our former artist, may he rest in peace. You may take your seat, Ms. Fairchild." She sat. "And last but not least, let us toast to our other new arrival, Magnus Bane!" The peculiarly dyed man stood up without having to be told. Unlike Jocelyn's toast, Magnus' toast was met with loud cheers. "Ah, so you have heard of him! To those who haven't, let me tell you about him. Before hired for this job, he was extremely good with medicine and remedies. In fact, he was crowned the high doctor. He is in such good health that he has lived an astonishing 56 years and still looks as young as a teenager." (This is in the castle days, 56 years is a long time.) "May we have an applause?" The request was met by people clapping rapidly, and even by a large "woo hoo!". I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alec was clapping very slowly, as if he was very, extremely impressed. But nothing impressed him, ever. Until now, anyways. Magnus smiled and took a seat in his chair once again. Alec continued to stare. "Now, we may continue on with our feast!" Waiters crowded the hall with oversized dining platters. They took the lids off revealing exquisite, sophisticated foods in bulk. I could see Clary reach for the foie gras as I took some lobster to put on to my plate. Everyone feasted and there was merrymaking everywhere in the castle.

*Page break*

"Oh my god, I feel so full," Clary groaned as we stepped out of the dining hall. "I swear that I put on more than a few pounds."

"Don't worry, you'll still be beautiful," I assured her.

"Yeah, but I'll be fat," she tells me.

"No, Clary. It'll take a few more of these type of meals to make you fat. Besides, I'll still love you anyway," I attempt to assure her again.

"Thanks, but I'd still rather not be fat," she tells me.

"Me too," I tell her. I place my arm on her shoulder. I look the other way and I can see that Simon is doing the same thing to Izzy. I'm so going to beat him up. He doesn't get _my_ Clary _or my_ sister.

*Page break*

Third Person POV

Jace escorted Clary to her room, and he was a tad bit disappointed that she was now trying send him away.

"Jace! I need to get some sleeeep! And I think you should too," she tried to reason with him.

"I know, we can sleep in your bed, together!" Clary made a face.

"Jace, I don't think that's a good idea…" She told him.

"I do," he replied, his arms making their way around her waist.

"Jace how do I know that this isn't just some way that you use with other girls to get in their pants?" She asked him. It wasn't like she didn't want to do it, but he could be so convincing at times, and if he just asked, she might make a bad decision, and she could pregnant, and then they'd be found out… And she couldn't let that happen, no. She was 16, and even though many were married by that age, she wasn't going to let herself be pregnant at _16._ Most people may die in their thirties, but the age _16_ for pregnancy still seemed a ludicrous age to have a baby, to Clary, anyways.

"_Because_, I don't even have to ask the girls to get in bed with me, because they all throw themselves at my feet!" Jace informed Clary. Clary raised her eyebrows. "I mean, not anymore. Not after I met you, anyways. I mean they still try, but I'm not as interested anymore." Clary frowned. "What? I still need sex." Her frown remained the same. "Look, Clary, I'm sorry for pressuring you, okay?" He kissed her on the lips, and held her close. "Now get some sleep. You're going to need it." Clary put her arms above his shoulders and started to kiss him, slowly at first, then the kissing became a little more rapid. When they had finished their make out session, Clary was first to speak.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then," she whispered to him. He nodded and they shared one, final kiss before he departed. "Goodnight, Jace."

"Goodnight, Clary," he replied before he closed the door. Clary waited until she could no longer hear him so she could change into her sleeping clothes. After all, if there was something she knew about Jace, it was that he would probably peek in on her. She knew also knew that he was handsome. And smart. And nice. And a prince. And too cocky for his own good. She'd known him for only one day. She got into bed and sank into sleep, cocooned in thoughts of Jace.

*Page break*

Jace wasn't the type to give up on anything. He did give in to Clary's demand for him to leave, but that was because he had some business to attend to, not like he wouldn't miss it for Clary. If she had allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her, he would have completely missed it for her, dreaming of her, in her bed, right next to her. But she hadn't said yes, so he was making his way to Izzy's room, needing to talk. He knocked loudly on the door when he approached it.

"Who is it?" He could hear the muffled voice from behind the door.

"Izzy, it's me, Jace!" He replied.

"Oh shit!" He could hear her scramble around the room, and he could hear the sound of her walk-in closet door shutting.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No, no! No problem at all. Umm… You can come in now," he could hear her say. Jace pushed open her door to see her lying on her bed.

"What are you hiding in your closet?" He asked curiously as he went to open the closet door.

"Nothing, Jace! I was just changing when you walked in," she assured him. He looked at her strangely.

"But why are you still in your old clothes, then?" He asked.

"I… Urm… I put them back on when I heard you knocking."

"Why would you do that? You should have just changed into your new clothes instead of putting on your old ones again," he told her.

"Why does what I do matter to you? What do you want anyways?" She snapped at him.

"Woah! Calm down, I just need your advice on something," he told her.

"What?" She asked him. "I have things to do."

"Um… Well, Clary, and Simon-"

"What about Simon?" She cut him off.

"He's a jerk who asked _my_ Clary to marry him, and I'm seriously wondering whether or not I should press charges," he groaned.

"He asked Clary to marry him?" Izzy's eyes widened, and she looked a little sad.

"Well, yeah. And I kind of want to beat that stupid, idiotic, dumbass, little wuss up!" He told her. Suddenly the closet door opened quickly with a loud crack.

"I am not a wuss!" The figure who came out of the closet objected. Jace looked his way to see that it was Simon. Then he looked back to Isabelle.

"You were hiding this asshole in the closet? I mean you guys weren't totally making out before I knocked right?" He joked. He laughed. When he realized Izzy wasn't laughing with him, he stopped. "Why aren't you laughing, Izzy?" He asked sternly. Izzy gave him an annoyed look.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Simon about something," she growled through her teeth. She grabbed Simon by the sleeve and dragged him into the closet and shut the door. Jace was sitting on Izzy's bed, hearing nothing but harsh, indistinct whispers.

"What the hell was that, Simon? That was the stupidest thing you could have done!" She whispered harshly.

"I got pissed, okay? End of story, Isabelle!" He tried to walk out of the closet, but Izzy spun him around and smacked him across the face.

"No! It's not the end of the story! Why didn't you tell me that you asked Clary to _marry_ you? What, am I your second choice? Because I'm not interested in being anyone's second choice, so you might as well scram!" She yelled. Simon didn't do anything in response. "I said to scram!" Simon pursed his lips and walked out of the closet door, into the hallway, and out of sight. Isabelle sat down on the bed, her head falling into her hands. Judging by what Jace said next, he was either extremely insensitive or just had no idea about how down Izzy was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pursuing a relationship with a mere _commoner_?" Jace asked. "How could you even think about have a relationship with him?"

"You're with Clary, and she's a commoner!" Isabelle informed him quietly.

"Yeah, but she's the royal artist's daughter which automatically places her in a higher class than that ratty boy-" Isabelle cut him off.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! He's a commoner who proposed to the girl you like, and you don't like it!" She screamed at him. "Why would you hate on me like that? So, I made a bad choice, and you don't like that I was going to pursue a relationship with him! Well if you think that my relationship with him is bad, then why aren't you hating on Alec and Magnus growing relationship too?!" Isabelle clamped her mouth shut immediately after she spoke the last sentence. "Shit!" She whispered. Jace simply stared.

"Alec and Magnus? But… Magnus is a _boy_ and Alec is a _boy_ and their both boys! Izzy, what you just said doesn't make any sense at all! They're both boys, they can't be in a relationship!" Jace stared dumbly at Isabelle, who stared back at him, thinking, _God, how can he be so slow?. _"Unless…" Jace added, the idea suddenly dawning on him. "They are gay! Izzy, they're not gay! I've talked to Alec about all the hot chicks at the brothel, and he was totally fine with it, he's not gay!" Isabelle still stared at Jace. Jace gasped. "Oh my God! But he never went to the brothel and he's a prince! Holy shit! He's gay!" Isabelle shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be my brother," she muttered.

"Well, I'm your adopted brother. We're not technically linked by blood," he explained.

"I know," Izzy replied. "Um, Jace?"

"What?" He asked.

"What were you originally here to ask?"

"Well… Clary won't let me, you know, do stuff with her!" Jace made a pouty face. "She won't even let me sleep in the same bed as her! I asked, and guess what her answer was? "No"." Isabelle sighed.

"Jace, you do know that you technically only met her today! Your relationship with her is moving really fast, and I don't think she can handle it. I mean, she's not like your other girls! She's not willing to hop into bed with her like the others are," Isabelle told him.

"Says the girl who was furiously making out with Simon in the bedroom after knowing him for only an hour," Jace snorted. Isabelle blushed.

"Well, you'd be lying if you said you and Clary hadn't made out furiously yet," Isabelle retorted.

"You're right, but I made out with her about 4 hours after I met her, not 1 hour. Besides, I've never made out with her with both of us on her bed, because you know what that leads to in the bed…" Jace smirked. Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but no words came out as she wanted them to.

"Yeah? Well you're… You're… Your mama's so stupid that she… Urm... can't count past 9!" Izzy stammers her way through an insult. Jace raises an eyebrow.

"We share the same mother, dummy," he reminds her triumphantly.

"No! We- Well, yes… I guess we share the same mother," she sighs. "Okay, fine. You win this argument. So what do you want to do about Clary not letting you "do stuff with her"?" Isabelle drew invisible quotation marks in the air.

"I don't know, that's why I came to you for advice!" Jace told her.

"Well, I think it just needs time, Jace. You should just go to sleep now." Isabelle pushed him outside the door. "Bye," she said. She shut the door on him and Jace went to his room to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Isabelle changed into her sleeping clothes and curled into a little ball under her covers in the dark, and a big, warm tear rolled down her cheek.

**_Balletadc: I'm so glad you decided to read one of my stories! Yes, I agree, they together a little fast, but I needed that way because I'm going to put them in very difficult situations soon... MUAHAHAHAHAHA (Yes, that's my evil laugh, LOL) Please review again!_**

**_Review please!_**


	6. City of Bedheads

_**Hi! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot.**_

Third Person POV

Jace couldn't hear Clary move at all, so it was only natural for him to assume that she was asleep still. He slowly and quietly pushed open the door and saw Clary was still sleeping. She was curled up on her side, her fiery hair sprawled out on her pillow, her breath steady. She looked so serene, so peaceful, so angelic. Jace watched her sleep, and she stirred.

"Jace?" She murmured. Jace raised his eyebrows. Was she dreaming about him? "Jace?" She called him again. Jace soundlessly took a seat on her bed next to her.

"Yes, Clary?" He asked. "What is it?"

"Can I have a hug?" She asked sleepily. Jace was about to retort haughtily, but he realized that she wasn't really awake, and that she was simply sleep-talking.

"Anytime," he murmured quietly. He got into Clary's bed and wrapped his arms around her. She nested herself into his broad chest, and Jace and Clary snuggled.

*Page break*

Alec couldn't sleep for a very long period of time, no, not after seeing that eccentric man. The new royal doctor. Alec shivered in his bed at the thought of him. They hadn't spoken a word to each other but something compelled him to get closer… And closer… And closer until there was no more space between them. Alec got out of bed and went straight to the dining room for breakfast. The chefs always put food out early in the morning, and sometimes when they were in a good mood, they would prepare anything that you wanted. Alec opened the dining hall's door and realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. Magnus was sitting comfortably in a chair, nibbling his cheese and crackers with a cat curled up comfortably in his lap. Magnus looked up and noticed that Alec was there.

"Hi, Alec," Magnus flashed a brilliant smile. Alec inhaled. _Don't say something stupid. Don't say something stupid. Say something cool, like something Jace would say. Come on, think of something!_ Alec couldn't think of anything, but could only stare at Magnus' newly dyed hair. _Did he dye it everyday?_

"Hi," He was all he could say. He stood where he was awkwardly. Magnus signaled for Alec to get closer.

"Take a seat," he said. "We should talk, you know. Man to man." Alec shuffled to the seat next to Magnus' seat and sat down. "So what are you doing in the morning at 6 o'clock?" Magnus asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you awake so early in the morning?" Alec replied.

"I'm a doctor, and people don't only get sick in their waking hours," Magnus replied, taking another bite out of his neatly sliced chunk of cheese.

"Yeah…" Alec said softly in agreement. He took a cracker and sliced off a piece of cheese from the huge chunk sitting on the table. Alec looked over to the cat on Magnus' lap. Magnus scratched behind the cat's ears and it purred.

"So… Is your cat a girl or a boy?" Alec asked.

"Hm? You mean Queen Meowyse?" Magnus replied.

"...? Queen Meowyse?" Alec asked. "You didn't happen to name your cat after my mother, did you?" Alec asked. Magnus' yellow-green catlike eyes looked at Alec.

"I might have, why?" Magnus inquired.

"Why would you name your cat after my mom?" Alec looked at him like he was crazy. Magnus shrugged.

"She's a very nice lady. Besides she gave me something totally cool!" He squealed like a girl and pulls something out of his pocket. Alec raised his eyebrows as Magnus pulls out a box.

"She gave you a box?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head.

"No, Silly!" He opened the box, and sparkles came radiating out of the small box. "Your mom calls it glitter! It's sparkly and everything and I really, really, really, super like it!" He closes the chest and puts it back into his pocket. "Anyway, I named my cat Chairman Meow before I changed his name to Queen Meowyse. I mean, where did I get the name Chairman Meow?" Magnus laughs. "Well, anyway. Enjoy the cheese and crackers! I have to go now." He patted Alec on the back. "Bye!" Magnus left the room with his cat closely following, leaving Alec sitting in the room alone. Alec touched the spot on his back where Magnus had patted him. It was still warm from Magnus' touch.

*Page break*

Isabelle lay in her bed, awake. She thought about last night. She had dismissed Simon so easily. How could she? But how could he not have told her about him and Clary. She felt broken, but her mother had warned her about boys. She told her that they would make you love them, but then they would break you. Her father's short-lived affair had proven that to her mother, and if Isabelle's father wasn't a good man, then she didn't know any good men. And maybe Jace had been right. Things escalated quickly between Isabelle and Simon, and they had only met that night. Maybe she had been unwittingly taking advantage of Simon. She sighed and got out of bed and got dressed, ready to face whatever life was going to throw at her, because she had learned anything in her years of living, it was that life was never going to stop hurling problems at you.

She walked down the corridors and into the dining hall. She went through the door, and a brunette boy looked up at her from the table. Simon. Isabelle tried to slowly back out the door, but it was more than obvious that Simon had seen her, because he was trailing he with his eyes.

"Stay," he commanded. "Please," he begged. Isabelle found it somewhat amusing how incredibly fast his attitude could change.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"We don't have to talk. I promise I won't make you. In fact, we can act like we're strangers. Although I'd like to talk," he said. He pursed his lips. "Please." Isabelle thought about it for a second.

"Okay, fine," she replied. She went over to the food table and picked out a healthy looking salad and sat as far away from Simon as possible and started to eat her meal. Simon didn't pressure her into anything. He didn't say anything, and she didn't either. The room was filled with dead silence. However, both of them wanted to say something.

Simon wanted to say that he was sorry, sorry that he hadn't told her, that he was sorry about everything. And most of all, he wanted to say that she wasn't his second choice. He'd practically known Clary for all his life, but an hour after meeting Isabelle, he could feel the crazy spark would drive people to do crazy things. But he couldn't pressure her with all his thoughts, so he didn't. If he had spoken everything on his mind, it would be only the whole truth coming out his mouth, but he didn't say anything.

Isabelle wanted to say sorry, too. She wanted to say sorry for blowing up at him last night, but she wouldn't say it. She had her social status to uphold, the no-guy-can-ever-steal-my-heart girl, the tough, unbreakable girl profile. In fact, she was still a virgin. And she had completely matched her profile until last night, when Simon showed up. He was different, and at least he seemed sincere, but she couldn't know for sure. She didn't want to have a broken heart, like her mother had. She couldn't.

Isabelle finished up her salad and brought it to the dirty dishes counter, where a person of the kitchen staff immediately brought it in. Simon hadn't finished his breakfast, and he was sitting at the table, his back now turned to Isabelle. Then Isabelle thought: _Screw the world, it can go to hell._ Then she got a bit scared, but a little bit of her boldness remained. She linked her arms around Simon's neck and bent down to his ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Simon slowly turned his neck to look at her, but she was already out the door. Simon stared at the ceiling, feeling confused.

*Page Break*

It had been about two hours since Jace had settled down in Clary's bed to snuggle with her, and now he had just awoke from his peaceful slumber. However, Clary was still fast asleep. She moved a little away from him, causing her shirt to lose physical connection with her chest. Jace could see her chest through the gap and pulled away. He blushed as red as Clary's hair. Then, a little curiously, he looked down Clary's shirt again. Her chest wasn't that big. In fact, it was kind of small, but nonetheless, he kind of wanted to touch it… Clary's eyes opened. She saw Jace's curly golden locks in front of her face and looked where he was looking.

"Jace, what are you doing?" She asked sleepily. Jace looked up quickly. He could hear Isabelle's voice in his head already. "_Busted, Jace!" _She would say.

"Oh! You're awake! Urm… I wasn't doing anything… Heh… I wasn't... Doing… Anything..," he lied. _Not counting looking at your boobs,_ he added silently in his head.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked.

"Because I'm in your bed and you're beautiful," he said, telling the truth. Clary looked confused.

"In my bed? You can't be in my bed. I didn't let you-" She cut herself off when she saw Jace under the covers and looked up at him, horrified.

"Jace, we didn't sleep together did we?" She asked, bolting into a sitting position. Jace sat up as well.

"Well, we slept in the same bed," he said. He could see the color drain from her face.

"But I said no!" She exclaimed.

"I know," he said. "I came in this morning." She sighed.

"'Kay," She hugged him. Meanwhile, Magnus and Alec were off somewhere playing doctor...

_**Balletadc: Thanks! I love my evil laugh too because use it all the time... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. City of Shippings

_**Enjoy, peoplez!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot.**_

Third Person POV

Alec sat in the doctor's office at approximately 8:00 am. He'd been faking all sorts of illnesses as an excuse to hang out with Magnus, as he was too shy to ask directly. Besides, he was extremely sure that Magnus didn't know he "swung that way". Alec sat in the patient chair as Magnus was out of the room trying to find a cure for his "acne scars" in places that he would "not let Magnus see". Alec, however, was completely lying about the acne scars, because he had never even had acne. (LOL We all wish we were the same) Magnus shuffled into the room with the cure. Magnus yawned.

"Here you go," he said, handing him the cure. "You'll be on your way now, I believe." Magnus yawned. "Waking up so early really takes a toll on me. I think I'm going to take a nap with Queen Meowyse." _I wish you were taking a nap with me,_ Alec thought.

"Wait!" Alec blurted out urgently. "I, umm… I have cold sores!" Magnus turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be right back with the cure to your ailment," Magnus answered sarcastically. "I suppose your cold sores are also in your groin area so I can't examine it. Besides, you showed no sign of cramps like you claimed to have, and down even get me started on how long it took me to get the treatments for all those one out of a thousand type of illnesses that you claimed to have? Stop beating around the bush! Alec, seriously! Just tell me what this about already!" Magnus seemed extremely annoyed, and quite honestly was losing his head over this infuriating brunette boy.

"Urm…" Was how Alec replied. He could imagine Isabelle when she caught wind of this: _Oooooh! Playing doctor, huh? You are guys are escalating sooo quickly!_ She'd squeal. "Well, I'm... Um…" _How do I say that I have a gay crush on you?_ Magnus was standing there expectantly. _Well don't sit in the patient's chair like an idiot! Say something!_ "Okay, okay! I was lying, but only because, well… I really like you." As soon as the words came out, he wanted to stuff it right back in to where it came from. Alec stood up sharply. "I believe I should be going now, Mr. Bane," he said hastily. He headed for the door, but Magnus took him by the wrist and swung him around, embracing him with his arms around him.

"I think I've taken a certain liking to you as well, Mr. Lightwood," Magnus told Alec in a seductive tone. They're faces got closer and closer, and Alec closed his eyes in anticipation of losing his first kiss…

"Alec! I need your advice, I really don't know-" Isabelle flung the door open, and cut herself short after seeing Alec and Magnus in some sort of embrace. She gaped as she was putting the pieces together. She came out with a soft "Oh..." She looked at Alec's blush. "I'll come back later when you guys are done…" She mouthed to Alec as she slowly closed the door. She reopened the door quickly to mouth: "I didn't know you already got to the extent where you guys would play doctor!" As soon as Magnus could no longer hear Isabelle outside of the door, he held Alec closer.

"Let's continue," he said. Alec blushed a crimson red and took Magnus' arms and unwrapped himself from his grasp.

"Um… I'm just going to go now…" He said, tip-toeing through the door, leaving a quite disappointed Magnus in the room.

*Page break*

Izzy could not believe how fast things had escalated between Magnus and Alec. They were already playing doctor! Last night they hadn't even said a word to each other, but she had clearly walked in on them closing in for a kiss… Isabelle felt excited for her older brother. He had never found anything remotely similar to a sexual attraction to anyone before, and now he was smooching up some guy he had met the previous night. As much as it made her happy that her brother had found love, she disliked that it brought her back to the thoughts of her and Simon. She was giving off mixed signals, and she hoped that Simon was too, and that he did romantically care about her to some extent, unlike what Isabelle was getting from him.

isabelle sat in her room, alone, when she heard three very soft, slow knocks at the door, and she went to open it. To no one's surprise, it was Simon. He looked really informal with his dark, tousled hair and his hands in his pockets.

"Isabelle, just let me talk. Please," he started. Isabelle nodded and signaled him to come into her room. She sat on her bed and he followed. They sat awkwardly by each other. "So…" He started. "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I probably should have told you, but I didn't really want to think about it. But you're not my second choice. You're my first choice." Isabelle didn't say anything for a while. Simon filled the empty silence. "I'll go now. I have my bags packed and everything." He hesitated. "Bye." He got up but there was a firm tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around to see Isabelle grasping his shirt tightly.

"I didn't get to say that I was sorry yet," Isabelle said. "Sit," she commanded. Simon looked confused.

"Sorry for what?" He asked. She sighed.

"For getting mad at you. So… Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I felt guilty for something," she said. She shrugged. Simon's lips curved into a smile. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well… Bye. I'm glad we forgave each other," he got up to leave the room, but he once again was restrained by Isabelle with a grasp on the back of his back.

"Please… Don't leave," she pleaded. "Stay another day?" Simon hesitated.

"Okay… If that's what you want…" He replied. Isabelle smiled, and she pulled him onto her bed and they started to make out furiously. She was on top, and they were too busy kissing to notice that Alec was now present in the room.

"Eww! Guys! Stop it! You're blinding me!" Isabelle broke apart from Simon and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Who called you here?" Isabelle asked. Alec made a confused face.

"You wanted my advice. Riiiight?"

"Well…" Isabelle said. "As you saw, it's resolved now, so you may go." Alec pieced together the information.

"You wanted my advice on guys? What were you thinking?" He hollered.

"Well it's not it like you're not interested in them," she snorted.

"You know you just practically told your boyfriend I'm gay?" Alec semi-screamed. Simon gasped.

"You're gay?" Simon exclaimed. Alec facepalmed himself.

"Yeah, I practically told my boyfriend you're gay, but he didn't get the message, so technically it's you told him. Besides, why wouldn't I want your advice? You met Magnus yesterday night and this morning, you were already playing doctor! Don't act like you guys weren't closing in for a kiss when I walked in on you," she teased. Alec grew redder in embarrassment.

"Well, we hadn't kissed before that. Besides, we weren't playing doctor! He's a _real_ doctor!" Alec informed her. Isabelle crossed her arms in haughtiness.

"I'm pretty sure that doctors don't kiss every patient they see," she continued teasing him.

"Well, we didn't actually kiss because you came in…" Alec muttered. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Well why the heck not?" She exclaimed in dislike. Alec shrugged.

"It was hard to get back in the moment," Alec told her. Isabelle looked beyond disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to set you guys up," Isabelle said. Alec's eyes widened.

"No. I want it to come naturally, not like one of your love schemes," Alec informed her. Isabelle nodded and turned away, but not before Alec caught the evil glint in her eyes, and it wasn't something he liked.

"Izzy… I mean it," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," Simon spoke. "Can we continue our make out/up session now?" He asked Isabelle. She blushed, and she leaned in for a kiss, but Alec was already long gone before he could witness it.

*Page break*

Clary and Jace made their way down to the dining hall. They were hungry even though they had recently just woken up, and they grabbed a few plates of food to eat in the kitchen, and sat down in the dining hall, comfortably eating their food.

"So what..." Clary yawned. "Time did you come into my room?" She bit into a quiche.

"Around 6:00. Why?" Jace asked.

"Well, I was kind of wondering why you would come into my room. Besides, I told you not to!" Clary tried to be angry, but it was hard when Jace gave her a very irresistible look. "I'm still mad at you," she echoed for good measure, but she could still feel herself giving in to his cuteness. "Oky, fine! I'm not actually mad… It's hard to be mad at you…" She sighed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jace snorted. Clary gave him a pouty face.

"Please!" She sassed, stretching out the word so it sounded like "puleeaaaaaase". Jace popped an extra small quiche into his mouth.

"Amuse me," he told her. He leaned comfortably in his chair, facing Clary, awaiting amusement. Clary frowned.

"I'm your _girlfriend_, not your personal court jester!" She objected. Jace smiled.

"Yeah? Well I'm a prince, so you're anything I want you to be," he retorted. Clary sent him a disapproving look.

"You may be able to play your "I'm royalty" card on other girls, but it doesn't work on me," she informed him giddily. She finished off her light breakfast and brought it to the counter and was about to leave.

"Why in such a hurry?" Jace chuckled. "Please, grace me with your presence a little longer." Clary sat back down in her seat, waiting for him to finish his meal. "What happened to your chatty company? Don't just simply stare at me eating. I know it must be a beautiful sight, but you should refrain from staring," he smirked. Clary blew a raspberry at him.

"I shall do as I like," she snapped at him.

"Come on, Clary. Lets make light conversation. After all, I still do have a while to go on my breakfast," he told her. His plate was still chock full of food.

"Well maybe if you hadn't just grabbed the largest plate on the counter, you'd be finished by now," Clary answered. He shrugged.

"Whatever," he muttered. He put the plate on the counter, barely touched.

"Hey!" Clary protested. Jace turned around. "You hardly touched your food! Don't you know how many people starve out on the streets? You're just throwing away perfectly good food!" Jace shrugged.

"So? You aren't suggesting that we feed them, do you?" He snorted. Clary gaped.

"You guys live with such good food, and meanwhile, those outside the castle are starving to death! Don't you care about your people?"

"Clary, if you fed them, they'd get cocky and they might try something like a rebellion," he informed her.

"Cocky? They won't get cocky from full bellies," she muttered.

"Don't get caught in politics you don't understand, little girl," he told her. She shot him a glare. He shrugged.

"Besides, I'm not the king anyway," Jace informed her.

"Well, you could be later on," she said to him.

"Actually, Alec's the heir to the throne," he answered.

"Really? I thought you were older than him."

"I'm not. Do you want to have this conversation somewhere else? Because I think your ex-boyfriend's heading this way," Jace said, looking over Clary's shoulder. Clary turned around, and it was Simon.

"Jace, for God's sake! We never had a romantic relationship!" She said exasperated.

"You did," he said. She gave him a confused look. "It was one-sided, apparently." Simon was now walking towards them, and his movement almost made Clary jump. _She didn't want to fight with him. No, not right now, not here._

"Hi Clary," he said thinly disguising his emotions. "One of the maids said you were here." Jace crossed his arms.

"And why would you be looking for us?" Jace irritatedly inquired.

"Not you, _her_," Simon said. "Speaking of which, could I have a word with Clary for a second? Just Clary?" It was plain to see that as much as Simon was trying to be polite, he was very annoyed by Jace.

"No," Jace said flatly. Simon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Clary, tell him to go away!" Clary sighed.

"Jace. Please," Clary said quietly. Jace grumbled something that wasn't acknowledgable and took a seat in the farthest chair away from them where Simon was sure he couldn't hear them. Still, Jace watched the two carefully from the distance

"What do you want, Simon?" Clary asked icily. He sighed.

"To talk. To be friends again."

"Who said we weren't friends anymore?"

"Well… You sounded a little cold…" Simon shrugged.

"I mean…" _It's kind of awkward because you proposed to me yesterday and I have a boyfriend…_ "I don't know, Simon. I think we're still friends," Clary said unsure of herself.

"Thank God!" Simon exclaimed. Clary gave him a "what's going on?" look. "I really need your help!" Clary signaled for him to continue. "Isabelle and I are doing fine, but-"

"Isabelle and you?" Clary asked, unbelieving. Simon looked offended.

"Well, yeah… I know she's pretty, but, so? You have Jace," he replied. Clary signaled him to continue.

"Go on," she said.

"We got into a little spat yesterday. Luckily, we resolved it, but I might need to consult you sometimes..." Clary nodded. "Oh, and I'm not leaving today… Isabelle asked me to stay."

"Well that's a good sign," Clary smiled. She was glad that things hadn't gotten too awkward between them after the proposal.

"Bye!" Simon said. He joyfully went out the door, and Jace walked up to Clary.

"Well what was that about?" Jace hissed. Clary turned to face him.

"Why, is my little golden boy jealous?" She teased. Jace shook his head.

"He's got nothing on me," he replied arrogantly. "So what was it about?"

"Something about dating Isabelle…" Clary dismissively waved it away. When Jace hadn't replied, she looked over to Jace. He seemed frozen. "So Simon's her boyfriend." She shrugged. "What's it to you?" Suddenly, she remembered that they were siblings.

"He is dating my sister," he pointed out needlessly.

"Ohh… Yeah… He said it was nothing serious…" She tried to force a laugh, and it came out sounding timid. Jace's killer aura was bouncing around the room furiously, and it was making Clary stiff. She gulped visibly. "Well, I'm just gonna go now," she said timidly. She dashed out of the room, and Jace followed, not too far behind.

*Page break*

Jace and his siblings were called by their father.

"Alec, Isabelle, Jace. I'm going out to reseal the peace treaty between us and the Penhallow kingdom. I've caught wind that they have new terms this year. Oh, and tell Max that I'm off doing business," Robert said. The meeting hall door opened with a slam.

"Why don't you just call me and tell me yourself? You're always overlooking me," said a small boy who had just entered. The king sighed.

"Son, you are not yet of age, and as I can see, your manners need some work." The boy pouted.

"Son this, Son that. Why don't you just call me Max for once?"

"Max, it's informal to use surnames. I'm sure you understand. Now I'll be off." The king walked over to Max, his youngest son, and ruffled his dark brown hair. He was going to walk right past him, but then saw a ludicrous accessory on his son's face. "Son, why do you you have such a bizarre face mask?" Max looked confused, then touched what his father was referring to.

"Oh, this?" He took the item off his face. "The new royal doctor calls them glasses! It helps me see so much better! That man's a genius!" He exclaimed.

"Magnus," Alec stated. Everyone looked at him. "That's the name of the doctor."

"Yeah, okay. So Magnus gave me these glasses, and I tried to pay him with some of my toys, but he said that Mom got him something called glitter, and it's super sparkly! He said that was payment enough," Max finished.

"Why Max, what you're wearing is a crime of fashion! The injustice of it's ugliness over your face is a crime!" Isabelle screeched. Max looked extremely lost.

"What she means to say is, those glasses thingies are too big for your face. I think you need new ones," Jace translates.

"That's exactly what I said!" Isabelle exclaimed. _Women_, Jace thought.

"I'll go with you to get new glasses!" Alec said eagerly.

"Well… I'll be going…" Their father said before he departed. The people in the room dispersed to wherever they needed to go.

*Page break*

Robert Lightwood, king of his kingdom, headed out with a platoon to their general peace treaty spot. The other party was already there, all armed. The Lightwood's platoon was armed as well. The Penhallow's soldiers had their symbol of mountains embedded in them, whereas Robert's soldiers had imprints of torches or flames put onto their shields. As much as it may have looked like a meeting for war, it was simply a sign to show that the other kingdom had remained strong in the absence of contact with the other kingdom.

"It is good to see you, Robert," the other king said.

"And I say the same thing to you, Patrick," Robert replied.

"As you know, we are here to sign the peace treaty as we have done every year for the life spans of our great-great-great grandfathers have, and this year, I have a different condition," Patrick said. Robert nodded for him to continue with his new condition. "Aline, please do come out." A small statured, black haired and brown eyed girl stepped out from behind some of the soldiers. "Robert, I assume you know my daughter. She is now of marrying age."

"Yes, I do, Patrick. She is as lovely as her mother," he complimented out of politeness.

"Thank you," Aline curtsied graciously.

"I am so glad you think so," Patrick said, genuinely pleased. "I hope one of your sons think so too." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't possibly suggesting that-"

"Yes, I am, Robert. As part of the peace treaty this year, my daughter will be marrying one of your sons, preferably the older one."

_**Lindsayhonker:**_

_**(Chapter 3): All agreed. :3**_

_**(Chapter 4): Jace isn't going to stay sweet for long... MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.**_

_**(Chapter 5): IKR.**_

_**(Chapter 6): Malec forever**_

_**Balletadc:**_

_**(Chapter 6): I like your maniacal laugh. So they apologized! *Heart emoji***_

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So who's happiness must be taken, Jace's or Alec's? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I'm so evil, LOL)**_


	8. City of IDK What to do

_**Enjoooooy! (And review)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot!**_

Third Person POV

Robert raised his eyebrow, once again. He put his hands together and brought it to a position where it almost looked like he was praying, and took a few seconds in silence to think.

"Marry off your daughter to one of my sons? As in a pre-arranged marriage?" Robert asked, carefully formulating his words. Patrick nodded.

"Why of course. I feel that it would only strengthen the bond between our two kingdoms," Patrick smiled brilliantly. Robert hesitated.

"I believe that my children should find their own love. I am not in the position to decide who they are to spend the rest of their lives with," Robert spoke slowly. Patrick would not take "no" as an answer.

"Why Robert, it's an absolute honor for me to ask for your sons to take the hand of my fair and beautiful daughter Aline first! Considering how I have made peace with all of the neighboring kingdoms," Patrick attempted to smooth a "yes" from mild flattery. Robert still hesitated. "Why, we can just not sign the peace treaty, if you want," Patrick snapped, getting a little impatient. As royalty, he always expected what he wanted when he wanted it.

"No! I'll sign it. I'll discuss it with my sons," Robert replied quickly. He knew that the Penhallow kingdom had as much resources as his kingdom did, and he wasn't sure if they could beat them in war. After all, he was only being a good king by sacrificing one person for all of his people. Patrick gave a fake smile as he handed the treaty over to Robert and lended him a small pot of ink and a quill to sign it. Robert took the treaty, dipped the quill in ink, and put the quill to the paper. He wrote "Rober" quickly, but hesitated on the the "t". How could he betray his sons? _What are you thinking? This isn't the right choice._ All of the eyes from both nations were upon him now, waiting for him to sign it. _I have to. I have to maintain peace and order for all of my people, however great the cost will be._ He quickly finished scribbling off his signature.

"I'm glad you have come to the right conclusion," Patrick replied, somehow sounding cold and distant. He took the treaty, quill, and container with the ink, and along with his platoon, they trotted off on horseback to their kingdom. As Aline turned to get on her horse that was as white as milk, Robert could see a flash of sadness and disappointment in her eyes. Apparently, she was only as happy about the arrangement as he was.

*Page break*

Alec had accompanied Max to get a better fitting pair of glasses for him, but he had not done it out of brotherly love. He wanted to see Magnus, in a way that he was sure Max wouldn't understand. When they arrived at the office, Magnus greeted Max.

"What's up, little man? How can I-" He yawns mid-sentence. "Help you again today for the second time?"

"Isabelle said something about a crime of fashion or something about my new glasses, and Jace says they're too big. Can I get a new one please? Could you also call me "Max" instead of "little man?" Max asked.

"Sure. The glasses I gave you was just a prototype, anyway. Just to see if they work." As if noticing Alec for the first time, he raised his head to greet him. "Hi Alec." Alec could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Hi," he responded. _Not smooth, Alec. Not smooth enough, anyway._

"So you brought your older brother here, huh Max?" Magnus asked. Max nodded.

"I brought _him_ here, actually," Alec informed him.

"He was leading the way," Magnus shrugged.

"But I brought _him_ here nonetheless," Alec disagreed. "There's a difference."

"Okay," Magnus replied passively. He then addressed Max, "Can I have your glasses? I'm going to need them to make new ones." Max nodded and handed him the glasses. "Thanks." A servant suddenly appeared.

"The king requests your presence at the dining hall," she informed them respectfully, bowing to them.

"Thank you," Alec told her. She left. Max pouted.

"I'm going with you!" He insisted.

"No, Max. Dad will be mad at me if you do. You're not of age," Alec said. He looked to Magnus. "Look after him for a while, please." Magnus nodded. Magnus approached Alec.

"But you'll have to pay me back," he said silkily. Alec flushed red and hurried to the hall.

"What was that?" Max asked innocently.

"Don't worry… It'll be a good thing for your older brother," Magnus replied, still leaving Max in the dark.

*Page break*

Alec arrived in the meeting hall, and he took a seat in his throne. He looked to Jace who was already seated, and to Isabelle's chair. It was empty. Alec cleared his throat.

"Father, If I may ask, where is Isabelle?" Alec inquired.

"This doesn't involve her," his father replied. "It involves you two." Jace seemed bored, as he was examining his nails.

"I signed the peace treaty today, and they had a new condition this year." He paused to suck in a sharp breath. He continued. "I must marry one of you off to his daughter, Aline." Both Alec and Jace looked up at him incredulously.

"But- but- I can't! I already-" He stammered until he realized it would be wise not to mention that he was involved with a peasant. A famously acclaimed doctor, but still, by blood, a peasant. Apparently Jace had figured that part out before he opened his mouth.

"Father, I thought you said that you were _against_ arranged marriages," Jace said. Robert sighed.

"You're quite right, I am. But the whole kingdom was at stake, I figured that it was worth it." He didn't get any approvals, everyone just stayed silent. "Well, actually, it's not that bad. Aline's a lovely girl with such a graceful manner. Although King Patrick said he would rather marry her off to Alec, he said that either of you would work. Who wants to be the first to volunteer?" Alec looked horrified. _But I want Magnus, not that Aline girl!_ There was dead silence. "Come on, guys! What's your problem with her?" Alec thought, _well, I'm gay and sort of in love with the royal doctor, sooooo no._ Meanwhile Jace wanted to tell his father that he loved another girl already, but he voiced it only in his head. _I have Clary, and she's all I want._ "Jace, you were good friends with Aline, don't you remember? You got lost playing in a forest before, and you got her out!" King Robert was beginning to realize what a tight spot he was really in. He sighed. "Well, I believe you'll have about a week to decide, so think about it…" Jace and Alec left before their father told them to. Robert sighed. _What am I going to do with my sons?_

*Page break*

Alec and Jace walked a lengthy distance away from the hall before bursting out in sputters.

"What was he thinking, signing that contract?" Jace cried, somehow managing to still sound manly.

"I don't know, Jace! I have Magnus, and I only want Magnus!" Alec exclaimed.

"And I have Clary, and I don't want anyone else!" Jace responded.

"We have to think of an answer, Jace!" Alec declared. The leaned against the hallway's stone walls, thinking.

"I got it! We have to assassinate her!" Jace concluded. Alec looked at him dumbly.

"Jace, I think that's the worst idea you've ever had in your entire life," Alec whispered.

"Well, I don't see you offering any ideas!" Jace replied, exasperated.

"Wow," Alec said in amazement. "You are really wrapped around this girl's finger aren't you?"

"Well, apparently, yes," Jace snapped at him.

"Jace, that was a rhetorical question!" Alec exclaimed. Jace shrugged.

"So? I don't really care, I just want Clary!"

"And I just want Magnus!" They stared each other down, knowing that only one of them could have their desired partner.

"Well," Jace argued, "You're going to be king so you can sleep with Magnus as much as you want when you're married to her. She can't leave you, you'll be king!"

"But she wouldn't exactly be able to leave you, either! Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm only interested in guys!" Alec replied.

"Well, whatever! She can be pretty and stuff, but she's got nothing on Clary! I'm not interested!" Jace informed him.

"I'm not interested either!" Alec told him. He stared into Jace's golden eyes. Jace shook his head.

"You know what? Dad said we have a week. Let's not stress about this, lets just keep thinking of ideas, okay?" Alec nodded, not meeting eye contact with his brother. "In the meantime," Jace grinned, his eyes following a red headed figure in a red dress who disappeared to the branching off hallway, "I think I'm going to go check out flaming hot over there. Whoo! She's hot." Alec looked at him, disgusted. Alec went the other way to Magnus' office, where Max still was.

*Page break*

Jace approached Clary cooly. She was wearing a red dress that looked quite loose around her waist and ended right beneath her knee, and for all he could see, it had no decorations whatsoever, and it was plain and was not revealing at all.

"Hey," Jace greeted her. She twirled around.

"Oh, hi, Jace," she replied courteously.

"You have a really nice dress on, Clary." Jace smirked, Clary blushed furiously.

"Well, thanks. But I wasn't really here to see you. I'm here to see your sister," she informed him.

"My sister?" He asked cluelessly. "What do you want with my sister?"

"Well, my mom and I have never been fashionistas, but from what I've heard, your sister is. So long story short, I'm here for fashion advice." Jace still looked confused. "My mom told me to become friends with the royalties." Now Jace looked a little disappointed.

"Did she tell you to become friends with me?"

"What? No! I mean, yes, but after we became friends." He looked up at her. _Just friends?_ His look seemed to convey the message clearly enough. "Boyfriend and girlfriend," she corrected herself.

"Well, I think you look fine," Jace told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to hang out later… You don't have to drag me away from your sister…" She replied. _It's not about the time, _he thought. _It's about her mischievousness._ Clary rang the in-room doorbell, and Isabelle came rushing to the door.

"This better be good… I was dealing with my unruly, mismatched boots," Clary could hear her grumble. Isabelle opened the door. She looked to the redhead, to Jace, then back to the redhead, then once again to Jace. Her mouth formed a small "o". Then she smirked and crossed her arms. "So you must be Clary, the feisty redhead that Jace is obsessed with." Clary turned to Jace.

"So you're obsessed with me," Clary teased.

"I didn't tell Izzy that I was obsessed with you," he uttered. _But it's so true._

"Well, according to her you are," Clary teased him a little more.

"Aww, well that's so sweet! Why don't you guys come in?" Izzy offered.

"Thank you," Clary said. She walked in first, then Jace did, then Izzy. Jace caught the evil smirk on his sister's face. _Uh oh._ Clary and Jace took seats on one of her couches, Jace's arm wrapped around Clary. He kept thinking about how he might have to marry Aline, but he shrugged it off. Isabelle sat on the couch in front of theirs.

"So, do you guys want tea?" Isabelle asked. They nodded, and Isabelle quickly brewed up some tea. She brought it over in a porcelain teapot. She served them in matching teacups. "So what brings you to my room?" She asks.

"Well, I've heard you're the best of the best in fashion, so I could use a little of your fashion expertise on this dress," Clary said, referring to her red dress. Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanted it to look better, you should go to the tailor, not the princess." Isabelle sounded harsh, but in reality, she was a little bit flattered. "But, since you are clearly so dear to Jace, I'm willing to help." She smiled. "Clary, get into the bathroom and take off your dress, please." Clary did as she was told. She opened the door just a crack to hand Isabelle her dress, leaving her almost naked in the bathroom. Isabelle grinned at Jace, who was still sitting on the couch. Isabelle shuffled to her working station, and Jace tried to walk as quietly as he could to the bathroom. He just wanted a little peek…

"Jace, get away from the bathroom door!" Izzy screamed in a whisper. Jace gave her a disappointed look.

"Izzy! I just want a peek!" He whined quietly, slowly twisting the doorknob, but not pushing out yet. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"No, Jace. She won't appreciate it," she informed him quietly. "Now go back on the couch or I'll tell her what you're up to." That got Jace moving incredibly fast back to his seat on the couch. Then, he didn't know what to do. Jace looked at the ceiling, the floor, drank his tea, admired his own good looks in the mirror, and did absolutely everything trying to distract himself from the idea that Clary was in the bathroom, only in her bra and undies.

"Are you done yet, Isabelle?" I growled. She giggles and shakes her head no.

"He's really obsessed with you, Clary, even if he doesn't say so!" Isabelle hollered. Jace tried to ignore her, but the idea of Clary only in her undergarments… He blushed at the thought.

"Clary, the dress is ready!" Isabelle announced. "Open the door a little!" Clary opened the door a little bit, but sadly, Jace could only catch a glimpse of the marble wall. Isabelle handed the dress to Clary. In a few minutes, Clary came out the door. Jace gasped. Isabelle smirked.

"And what do _you_ think, Jace? After all, I'm sure your opinion is highly valued by Ms. Fairchild," Isabelle lightly teased. Jace hardly even heard her, because the only thing he could do at that moment was stare at Clary. It was definitely the same dress because it was the same fiery shade of red that matched Clary's hair and complimented her green eyes, but it had an entirely different feel to it. The dress was about three inches shorter than before, an inch above her knee. There was a very tall triangular shape cut out of the right side of the right leg, just to the point, to Jace's dismay, where her underwear couldn't be seen. Her once loose part around her waist was now tight enough to see the amount of curves that she had. Isabelle had fashioned a belt for her with a flower on top out of the fabric she had cut off from the bottom of the dress. Clary's neckline now revealed the top of her breasts, and nothing else. Isabelle had also added a part that covered Clary's shoulders that also served useful in holding up the dress.

"So… How do I look?" Clary asked, a little burned up from all the time Jace was taking to examine her. _Really hot. Amazing. You're gonna hurt my eyes._

"You look… Good," he replied. That was an understatement, of course, and Isabelle knew it.

"Twirl for him," Isabelle whispered in Clary's ear.

"Why?" Clary questioned.

"Just do it," she answered. Clary nodded. Clary twirled, and at first when she was twirling very slowly, he could see nothing suspicious. When she began twirling faster, he caught a glimpse of her black, lacy underwear through the triangular cutout. He blushed profusely, and when Clary stopped twirling, Jace was still blushing. Clary looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" She asked. Isabelle beamed in her success of flustering her brother.

"Clary, all you need to know is that you should never twirl in that dress in front of anyone but Jace," Izzy replied. "You should call me Izzy from now on. You're cool, and I approve of your marriage with Jace." She smiled.

"Marriage?" Clary asked weakly. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't think he's going to want to marry anybody but you," Izzy replied.

"You're right," Jace replied. _But I might have to_, was the deadly thought that was locked away in the darkest part of his mind.

*Page break*

Alec approached Magnus' office to pick up Max, who looked a little upset.

"Well?" His little brother asked expectantly. "What was the meeting about?" Alec met eyes with Magnus.

"It doesn't concern you," Alec said, in a somewhat harsh way. He didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not the child you think I am! Stop avoiding my questions with "It doesn't concern you" or "You're not of age", because I don't think it really matters! Just tell me already!" Max continued. Alec didn't answer.

"Alexander, I'd actually like to know myself. After all, I did catch word that Isabelle didn't have to go. What is it that concerns you but not Isabelle?" Magnus asked out of curiosity. Alec plopped himself onto one of the chairs.

"I might have to marry a foreign princess…" He muttered inaudibly.

"What?" Magnus asked. "Could you please repeat that?"

"I might have to marry a foreign princess," he repeated louder. Max looked exhilarated.

"I could have a niece or a nephew!" Max squealed. Magnus looked a little disappointed... And very sad? Alec couldn't stand to see Magnus like that. They weren't a couple, after all, they had never even kissed.

"That's… great, Max. Um… I'll walk you back to your room," Alec said. He turned to walk out the door with Max.

"Max, you can walk to your room by yourself, can't you? You're a big boy after all," Magnus said. Max suddenly agreed.

"Yeah! I don't need your help to walk to my room!" Max decided. He went off to his room, leaving Alec alone with Magnus, who now looked a little angry.

"Sit," Magnus said. "And explain." Alec sat after closing the door.

"My dad said he made a pact with the Penhallow kingdom, and in order to have peace, he must marry off one of his sons to their daughter, Aline," Alec explained. Magnus looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, he said one of his sons, so Jace could do it. He's a womanizer anyways, and I've heard Aline is pretty," Magnus replied. "There! Problem solved."

"Actually, Jace has mended his ways and has become overly obsessed with the royal artist's daughter, so he wouldn't be happy with that. And this is kind of off topic, but are you strictly gay?" Alec blurted out. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm bisexual, why?" Magnus answered.

"No reason," Alec told him, flushing red. "Anyway, back to the main topic."

"Well, she could marry Max..." Magnus suggested. Alec looked horrified.

"He's not even into his double digits, Magnus!" Alec replied. Magnus shrugged.

"Well the other king didn't say she couldn't..."

"But it's obviously implied," Alec replied. "That shouldn't even be thought of!"

"Well, it's not like you guys are attracted to her whatsoever, so what are you supposed to do?" Magnus asked.

"I don't-" Alec stopped mid-sentence, and he had that crystal clear "ah-ha!" moment. "Well we can make her fall in love with someone else so then she won't want to marry either of us!" Alec exclaimed. Magnus blinked.

"But who would she like?" He asked. Alec thought about it for a while but then shrugged it off.

"I have a week to figure it out," Alec replied. "Thanks for the inspiration!" Alec was about to leave when Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec turned around to face him.

"You don't think I'm going to let you leave without my payment, do you?" Magnus watched him with his amber cat eyes.

"So how many gold pieces do you want?" Alec asked. Magnus snickered.

"I like gold pieces. But do you know what I want more?" Alec shook his head. "A kiss from you," Magnus whispered in his ear. Alec burned red. Magnus shrugged. "What? You seemed more than willing to give me one for free before..." Magnus got closer to Alec so their faces were merely inches apart, and their lips touched lightly. They went in for another kiss, harder and more passionate that time. They began to make out intensely, and they broke apart for a moment of air.

"You're a good kisser," Magnus whispered in his ear.

"I- I am?" Alec stammered. Magnus nodded.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Magnus questioned. Alec shook his head. Magnus chuckled.

"I can't imagine how good of a kisser you'll be a few years from now." They went back to kissing profusely. Queen Meowyse (the equivalent of Chairman Meow) hopped onto a chair to snuggle in and fall asleep in, but the kitty stared at her owner and a strange man lip locking. Alas, Queen Meowyse could not unsee what was happening. The cat backed out of the room, spooked, and hid in the medicine cabinet until the make out session was finished.

*Page break*

Lunch was a rather awkward affair. Queen Maryse, as always, would stay quiet, as women were not supposed to take part in the speech, they were rather used more as decoration than anything else. King Robert wasn't talking at all, therefore no one would either. You were only to talk if spoken to in the royal palace, and there was no greater rule. At the end of lunch, the King spoke.

"Sons, have you decided who would marry Princess Aline yet?" He asked. Alec and Jace exchanged looks.

"No, Father," Jace replied. "I thought you said we have a week to decide."

"I did, Son. I would just rather not make him wait," King Robert said. "Lunch is hereby over, you are all dismissed." They dispersed, and when Jace was walking away, someone elbowed him sharply in between his ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jace asked once he turned to see that it was Clary who elbowed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed.

"Tell you what?" Jace replied blankly.

"That you'd have to marry a princess!" She stared at him, clearly upset.

"Well…" He didn't have an excuse. "I _might_ have to marry a princess. It's different." Clary seemed extremely distressed.

"Let's take this conversation to my room," she told him.

*Page break*

King Robert was called to the meeting hall. The messenger had told a servant to inform him that there was news from the Penhallow kingdom. He was sitting in his throne, alone. The servant had no mention of his children's required presence, and so he did not request them to be here. After all, Alec and Jace both had some serious thinking to do. The messenger arrived, late like all of the other times.

"I don't want an excuse, I want the news!" Robert barked.

"Sir, it seems that we don't have a week to decide who's going to marry Aline. The royalties will arrive here for the wedding ceremony in two days."

**_lindsayhonaker: :P_**

**_Balletadc: REALLY CLOSE! :3 Not going to say what it really will be... XD_**


	9. City of Plans

_**Sorry, short chapter... Enjoy! Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot and the new OC coming in.**_

Third Person POV

"Two days from now!?" Robert roared. The messenger nodded. "God dammit! You are f*****g dismissed!" Robert shook violently and shuddered. "What about wedding preparations? Did he think about that? Huh? Damn! Jace and Alec have to decide tonight!" He muttered. "Wait!" He called out to the messenger. "Get my children, all of them! Well, not Max. I suppose Isabelle can help the boys clear their minds." The messenger nodded and went to fetch them.

*Page break*

Clary sat with Jace on her bed. She was constantly sighing.

"So, you're saying that Alec's gay with Magnus, and you like me, so neither of you want to marry her," Clary summarized. Jace nodded. Suddenly, Alec swung in the room.

"Hi guys," he panted. He took a seat on the bed. "I figured out how to have it so neither of us have to marry Aline!"

"How?" Jace asked.

"We make her fall for someone else!" Alec exclaimed. Jace paused.

"Wow, that's a really good idea, except who's gonna wanna marry her?" Jace asked. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Jace, you're forgetting that she's a _princess_. Who's not gonna wanna marry her?" Clary reasoned.

"Good point," Jace answered. "But still, who?" They thought in silence for a while.

"I don't know, Jace. We have a week to figure out, don't we? But I have a more important question. Do we operate in secret?" Alec asks.

"Yes," Jace answers immediately. "We signed the treaty to agree, therefore our father would not be pleased if we told him our plan. By Aline's own mouth, she must say that she does not want to marry one of us." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Clary answered. The messenger comes in.

"Prince Alec and Prince Jace, your father has requested your presence in the meeting hall," the messenger left immediately.

"Of course he has," Jace muttered. "You'll see my beautiful face afterwards, okay Clary?" Clary snorted, then nodded.

They went to the meeting hall, and their father looked grim, as if someone had died. Isabelle also came in.

"Sons, daughter. We have shorter time than we thought. The Penhallows shall arrive the day after tomorrow. You must decide who shall marry Aline tonight," Robert informed them. Isabelle blinked in confusion.

"What wedding? And what about Aline?" Isabelle asked.

"Princess Isabelle, either Alexander or Jace must marry her. I called you here for you to help them make the decision," Robert boomed on his throne.

"Father, may we have a word? Privately?" Jace asked. His father nodded. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace huddled in a thinking circle.

"What the hell, guys! You didn't tell me anything about an arranged marriage!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Well, we have it under control, Izzy. Right now we need your help on who should fake marry her, because we have a plan. Izzy, who?" Izzy hesitated.

"Well… Alec, you are dating Magnus, right?"

"Kind of… I mean, we made out once…" He replied.

"And Jace, I'm sure you've made out with Clary more than once…" Isabelle continued. "Jace, your relationship with Clary is much stronger, it would make more sense for you to quote on quote: "fake marry her"."

"No," Jace said flatly. "Clary will be pissed." Isabelle sighed.

"Jace, Magnus would be too! Alec and Magnus are much more fragile than you and Clary, you guys are inseparable! Now go up there and tell Dad, okay?" Isabelle answered.

"No," Jace repeated. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine! How about we let _her_ choose so we don't bicker!" Alec responded. Isabelle beamed.

"Thank you, Alec. Now, as I was saying-" Alec cut her off.

"I meant Aline. Sorry," he said to Isabelle. They broke away and Jace delivered the answer.

"We have decided to let Aline choose, as we can not make up our minds on who must take her loveliness," Jace told his father. Alec gagged. _Her loveliness? … Eww._ Robert looked pleased.

"Ah, yes. I knew Isabelle would help you come to your senses. Now, you are dismissed, and I am sure that Aline will be as pleased about this as I am." They quickly left the hall, their minds racing.

*Page break*

"Two days?" Clary looked overwhelmed. "But we don't know who to interest her with yet!"

"It's all the time we have," Jace replied.

"Wait…" Clary thought for a moment. "Why don't we just pick out some random, handsome guy?"

"Great," Jace answered. "I'll pick some out from the servants' cabin."

"Why not just let Clary do that? She'd have better taste in guys, wouldn't she?" Alec asked. Isabelle giggled.

"He probably doesn't want any competition," Isabelle told him haughtily. "Besides, Alec, wouldn't you be good at picking out guys?" Alec flushed red.

"I don't think Magnus would appreciate that very much…" Alec muttered.

"No guy has anything on me," Jace told them with pride. "But I'll have to find an extremely handsome guy who can override my handsome looks, which will prove quite difficult." He smoothed his hair as he spoke.

"Whatever, Jace. Just get on it," Clary told him. Jace left for the servants' cabin, and the rest of the group continued to talk.

"Izzy, you'll distract Aline with your fashion stuffs, right?" Isabelle nodded. "And Alec, you'll… I have no idea. Okay, lets get on whatever we think we should do!"

"Well, what should you do, Clary?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out," she replied.

*Page break*

Jace walked into the servant quarters. There weren't many handsome manservants. In fact, there weren't many manservants. It was around 4:00 pm, so most of the servants were setting up for dinner, but one servant caught Jace's eye. Not romantically, but he found him perfect for the job. The servant seemed rather well educated, as he was sitting on his bottom bunk bed, reading.

"Hey, you," Jace addressed him. The servant looked up. "What's your name?"

"Ash."

_**If you've read my other story, "The Angels' Tears", you'll know that Ash is my OC from there... Review!**_


	10. City of JEALOUS!, (The song, LOL)

Third Person POV

"Ash?" Jace asked. "Short for Ashton?"

"Yes, your royalty," Ash replied. Jace raised his eyebrows. The name suited the boy very well. He had black hair, midnight blue eyes, and an unspoken charm, one very different from Jace's own.

_***You can listen to the song Jealous by Nick Jonas here if you want***_

"Well, consider this your lucky day, we're going to scheme for you to marry a very beautiful princess. Follow me," Jace ordered. Ash followed.

"Why would you scheme for a servant like me to marry a princess?" Ash asked.

"No questions," Jace ordered. "Just do as I tell you to." Jace led the boy into Clary's room, who looked up upon their arrival, immediately noticing the dark brunette next to Jace and got up to greet him. Jace could hear Ash suck in a breath.

Clary was changed into her thin sleeping shirt and sleeping shorts. She looked extremely sexy, beautiful, and Jace couldn't exactly blame Ash, but Jace wanted to be the only one to see Clary like this.

"Is that her?" He asked. Jace couldn't help but notice that Ash's were eyes stuck to Clary.

"No," Jace growled somewhat possessively.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Clary, the royal artist's daughter. What's your name?" She beamed. Ash gave a smile. She gave a wider smile.

"I'm Ashton. Just call me Ash. It's nice to meet you too," he replied. Jace felt the jealousy stir inside him. Jace cleared his throat to get his attention, but Ash just kept staring at Clary.

"Jace, I didn't know you saw the beauty in non-talkative beings unlike yourself," she teased, crossing her arms.

"Enough chit-chat," Jace muttered. "Let's get down to business, we have to plan this perfectly, Aline _must_ fall for him, I will not be at peace if she _doesn't_." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we have to plan anything! I can feel the attractive manliness _radiating_ off of him, what is there to resist?" Clary asked jokingly. This time, Jace's jealousy was clearly felt, and Clary could sense it. "Not, that you don't have it off of you too. His manliness is just more… Settling, I guess. He seems more like a one-girl guy." Jace gave her a look. "Sorry Jace, really. You have the "no girl can resist me and I know it" aura"." Jace sighed. He didn't particularly like how Clary sounded saying that… But he had his rights to a little bit of jealousy, didn't he? Clary smiled at Ash. Jace could feel his suspicions on the rise, did she want him too? _You're jealous._

"Clary, can I talk to you for a second?" Ash and Clary looked at him expectantly. "Privately?" Clary nodded, and Jace talked to her in a corner of her bedroom.

"What… Was that?" Jace asked possessively.

"What?" Clary asked.

"You and Ash…"

"What do you mean? There was nothing there. I think you're being as obsessive as Izzy said, and maybe a little less towards sharing, as well as jealous," she replied. Jace puffed up his chest.

"It's my right to be jealous," he murmured. "You're too beautiful. I just wish you weren't wearing _that _in front of him." Clary looked at her sleeping clothes, but didn't answer. "I really wish you didn't…" Clary shrugged.

"I still think you're just jealous…" She kissed him on the cheek. _I am jealous… _Clary got onto her bed. "Ash, get on the bed with me." Jace froze at how much he disliked that comment. When Clary looked at him to also get on the bed and saw his face, she rolled her eyes. _He knows what I meant…_

"Ash, you'll be charming Princess Aline while in your rightful place as a servant. Charmingness, sweet-talking, and politeness does it." Jace hesitates. "You'll have to appeal more to her than my brother and me. We'll try our best not interfere…" Ash nods. "So… I guess you can go back to your quarters now…" Ash nodded. He took off.

"Clary… Can I sleep in the same bed as you tonight?" Jace asked plaintively. Clary didn't answer right away.

"Jace…" Clary had never seen such a pleading look. "Okay… But no funny business, got that?" She replied. Jace nodded. "You should bring your sleeping clothes here."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that you would sleep in my bed…" Jace said. Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Um… Okay…" Clary muttered. Jace's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's settled, then," Jace announced. He effortlessly scooped her up princess style. Clary gasped once she was no longer in contact with the ground. Jace smirked. "I'm strong, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever," she uttered into his shoulder. He carried her all the way to his room, and on the way earned a few stared from servants. "They're all staring at you." He snorted.

"Most likely you in your sleeping clothes, but it would be understandable if they were staring at me. I'm stunningly attractive," he replied. Clary rolled her eyes. When Jace got to his room, he kicked the door open. He carefully set her down on his bed and closed the door. He shed his shirt, and Clary could see his six pack. Jace chuckled.

"You okay? You burning up to be the color of your hair." She blushed a darker red and just got under the covers, looking away as Jace shed his articles of clothing. He got in bed with her, and put his arms around her. Clary turned around to face him, and her sparkling green eyes peered up at him.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly. He still didn't have a shirt on.

"Hi. Staring at my six pack?" He asked. Clary blushed again.

"I could be," she muttered.

"Then I'll assume you are." She didn't want to argue with him. She just cuddled into his warmth. Clary's scent intoxicated Jace, and he loved it. He pulled her closer to him, and they fell into happy sleep.

**_Guest: I might marry Jace to Aline... :3_**

**_Balletadc: 1: Yes, very close! _**

**_2: Yes, it's fun... FOR NOW. *Fake coughs* Valentine *Fake coughs again* Valentine will ruin their lives *Fake coughs for the last time*_**

_**So... *Heart Emojis* Sweet, huh? Well, when **__**Valentine**__** arrives it won't be like that... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


	11. City of Beginning Evil

Third Person POV

Clary woke up before Jace did to see that it was stormy outside. Dark clouds hung low to the ground, effectively blocking out the sun. Clary rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Lightning flashed outside the window and the loud boom of thunder followed in it's wake. Clary laid back down in her bed, facing Jace. His high cheekbones cast a shadow on the rest of his face as he slept. He looked particularly peaceful in his slumber, and Clary decided that she rather liked him asleep. His golden locks of hair were messy and all over his face. Clary planted a soft kiss on his lips before getting up to change into her clothes for the day.

*Page break*

Robert woke abruptly from dreamless sleep, waking up next to his wife Maryse. He sat up when thunder sounded, waking his wife.

"Robert?" She sleepily mumbled. "What's happening?" Robert looked outside of his master bedroom's large window.

"Nothing," he breathed. "I just think that the Penhallows will have to postpone their visit." He hesitated. "It'll give us more time for the wedding preparations, so I guess it'll be partly good. Now just sleep." He laid back down. "We can wake when it's a little lighter outside."

*Page break*

Jocelyn couldn't sleep a wink that night. She was still tossing and turning, tossing and turning around in her bed. She had that unsettled feeling at the bottom of her stomach, and she couldn't find a way to get rid of it at all. She turned again. She couldn't feel comfortable. It wasn't the bed, and she knew that for sure. The bed was of more comfort than the hard, straw bed she used to have to sleep on, although it was much better for her back. The problem was her. She slipped out of bed, and it wasn't the first time that night. She looked out the window. It had to be morning, but it was dark outside.

In the night, she had felt like there was someone in her room. Not just _any_ someone, but _him_. She had looked around to find absolutely no one there. But she could feel a shadow creeping up her spine, and every time she had looked behind her to the mantel of the fireplace, there was no one, and it had to be her overactive imagination. She got up on her feet and went to the mantel. She slowly opened the box marked with the initials J.M. Only a golden, silky lock of hair reminded and haunted her with thoughts of the child she had abandoned. _Jonathan Morgenstern_. She shivered as a cold feeling run through her. She slowly lifted the golden lock out of the small, wooden box. She was about to go into her usual weeping, her sadness and feeling of failure of a mother overcoming her, when she saw a carefully folded paper at the bottom of the box that was not there before. She carefully unfolded the piece of paper. It was written in Latin, the language she had convinced her once-husband to learn. Her face became as white as snow. She read it.

_... Donec mors nos ex parte quia mendacium..._

_Until death do us part… Such lies..._

Her finger was on the last part of the letter. She hiccuped out of fear. She carefully took her finger off of the letter, the written liquid staining her thumb. _It was freshly written and still moist._ The liquid on her thumb was a dark, blood red. Blood. Jocelyn dropped the paper, shaking. She picked the letter up to read the last word. She had smudged it with her finger, the word was clear enough to read.

_Valentine_.

So he hadn't died in the wilderness after all… Jocelyn swept on a black cape, trembling as she ran with the note in her hands. She swept through the castle, and everything was deadly silent. She heavily knocked on Robert's door when she was within range.

"Who is it?" Robert bellowed.

"It's Jocelyn," she replied icily. When she wasn't answered, she added, "This is an emergency." The door was opened by Maryse. Who didn't seem very happy to see her. Jocelyn went into the room.

"Robert, he's back," Jocelyn told him. Robert made no move, as if he did not believe her. "He left this." Jocelyn handed the note to Robert. He unfolded it and began to read. His face grew white.

"Latin," he whispered. "It _is_ him. No prankful peasant could have done this. They don't have the education." He looked to his troubled wife, then to Jocelyn. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in the box of mementos." She gulped. "Of my son."

"Today?" Robert asked. She nodded. "Maryse, please. Close the door." His wife followed his order. "So what you're saying is that the most notorious serial killer and criminal is back in kingdom lands?" Robert looked furious. Jocelyn nodded somewhat hesitantly. A king's wrath was not something she liked. "And not just any serial killer, but my estranged adopted brother?" Jocelyn nodded carefully again. "Jocelyn, does Clary know yet?" Jocelyn shook her head. King Robert hesitated. "You should tell her."

"Robert, you don't understand! I need to shield her from this, and I always have. I can't let her fall apart on me, Robert. She doesn't need to know," Jocelyn replied. Robert rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Maryse, what do you think?" Robert tried consulting his wife.

"Robert, I don't know. I think it might be time to consult him," she replied. Robert sighed.

"Jocelyn… I'm afraid we have no choice but to consult Lucian Greymark. You are still in contact with him, aren't you?"

"Luke," Jocelyn corrected him. "He just goes by Luke Garroway now. I usually go by Fray, too. But it's useless anyway. You guys know me… And yes, we're still in contact. I know where he lives, and if you want me to go now..." She gestures at the pouring rain outside of the window. "I'll need an umbrella or something."

"Yes, go now," Robert said. "Maryse, let her borrow your umbrella." Maryse did as she was told, and Jocelyn was off to get Luke.

*Page break*

Jace had been awake for a while now, only he hadn't told Clary that he was. He was watching her get dressed through thee reflection of the mirror, his eyes half-closed so that she couldn't tell that he was awake. She was only in lacy black bra and in shorts. He was blushing furiously. He could see her slip on a shirt. She turned around and Jace shut his eyes immediately. He could hear her walking up to him.

"He's really red…" He could hear her mutter to herself. He could almost feel himself smile. "I wonder if he's always this red when he sleeps…" She paused. "He can't be. I mean earlier this morning he seemed fine…" She put a hand on his cheek. "He's really warm too…" Jace's mouth twitched up at her cuteness. She pulled away abruptly. "Jace!" _Uh-oh._ "Jace, why didn't you tell me you're awake." Jace opened his eyes. He'd been found out. Thunder boomed outside, but Clary continued to interrogate him. "Why?"

"I… Um…" Jace mumbled.

"Tell me you weren't peeking at me naked!" She groaned.

"Well, not _entirely_ naked…" He told her. She suddenly burned up.

"Jace! For God's sake! You're like, really horny _all_ the time! If you're really that horny you should go jack off in the bathroom!" Jace could now actually feel himself getting a hard-on. He squeezed his legs together to try to conceal it, but it was too late. "I was kidding about that!" She squeaked. "Sorry?"

"It's-It's okay…" He stammered. "I just don't usually go this long without sex…" He muttered. "I'll be going to the bathroom…" He hopped out of bed, his hands covering his erection. Clary flushed a deeper shade of red. Saying that Jace's erection was big would be an understatement… Jace shut the bathroom door once he was inside, and a few minutes later, she could hear the shower running. She didn't know much about sex, but she did know about the cold-shower technique to get rid of erections. There was a knock on the door. Clary slowly opened the door. There was a tall, blue eyed brunette at the door. He looked ragged and especially tired. Clary almost didn't recognize him. _Almost._

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

_**Balletadc: Here's your update for now. The whole Valentine fiasco shall come soon... MUAHAHAHAHA (Am I overusing my evil laugh?) Anyway, yes, Valentine is a jerk... **_

_**Lindsayhonaker:**_

_**Chapter 8: They will become friends. LOL, yes Jace wanted to assassinate Aline.**_

_**Chapter 9: That's a secret! (For now)**_

_**Chapter 10: Their time will not be happy all the way through, that's for sure...**_

_**So... Valentine shall ruin everything very soon... ;-;**_


	12. City of (Really?) a Cold Shower?

_**I thank all my fans for sticking with me! **_

_**Pokemonlove5: Yeah! Pokemon! **_

_**BurningWaterfall: I saw your favorite stories list, you like Clace/Sizzy/Malec lemons? Just say the word!**_

_**Balletadc: Aww... One of my most dedicated reviewer! Peace, bro! I can already tell you're cool.**_

_**Bob The Dam Burrito: And I'll find another name as cool as yours when...? **_

_**CMLangdon: You like American Horror Story? *Shivers* Is it good? **_

_**Calypso2500: Video game designer? *Squees* We're gonna be buds! LOL, really, have you ever tried coding! It's really hard!**_

_**Esuzu: ... Cool name. Where'd you come up with it?**_

_**Jling: First reviewer is always remembered! *Winks***_

_**Kittycatt78: You like fantasy books? Me 2! I'm on the last book of Harry Potter... *Heart Emoji***_

_**Luvmortalinstruments: Hardcore TMI fan, huh? Can't blame you... BTW, please tell me Malec is not lost in the seventh book! (I haven't read it yet, just tell me they get back together! The sixth book was SO SAAAD!) *sobs***_

_**a360surfergirl: Thanks for reading my stories! (Hey, didn't you also read The Angels' Tears?)**_

_**angelicpower, cecil1leopard, and clacefan: More hardcore TMI fans, I see... Yay!**_

_**lindsayhonaker: Another dedicated reviewer! YAY!**_

_**merajaileena: Reading Twilight, I see...**_

_**tammycat22: YAY! I gotta read your stories!**_

**_Enjoy and review, guys! Please?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own... Ash... And plot... *Sobs* But not TMI..._**

Third Person POV

"Hi, Clary," Luke spoke tiredly. "Your mother called me here." He peeked his head into the room. "What are doing in the prince's room anyway?" Luke raised his eyebrows. Clary blushed. "You didn't hook up with him, did you? From what I heard, he's the biggest womanizer around. I've heard he likes to go to the brothel _more than once a day_. Please tell me you didn't…"

"I did _not_ have se- sleep with him! I mean, in the same bed. But _not_ like that! I mean, you know what I mean," Clary replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Clary, who are you talking to?" Jace walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, drying his hair with a towel. "Oh…" He seemed to deflate. "How many more guys are in your life that I don't know about?"

"There's no one else! I swear…" Clary told him.

"Clary… You're not…" Luke looked like he was gagging. "Dating him, are you?"

"Well… I _guess_ we're dating?" She looked back at Jace. "I think?" Jace still looked a little ticked about not knowing about him.

"You'll introduce us later… When I have clothes on," Jace said.

"Oh… Does your mom know?" Luke asked. Clary avoided eye contact as Jace went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"N-no… But I'm sixteen now! I'm not six years old anymore, and she doesn't need to know every single detail of my life anymore! _I_ should get to decide who _I_ date, not her!" Clary launched into full defensive mode. Luke looked taken aback.

"Yeah, yeah… I know, I didn't say otherwise, I just meant that you might want to tell your mom… She might get a little angry if she found out the "hard way", if you catch my drift…" Luke replied carefully. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

"The "hard way"?" Clary looked confused.

"Like, you don't want her catching you two doing something that he's probably done a thousand times. I mean, twice a day for two years is more than a thousand times…"

"He's not as bad as he's made out to be!" Clary told Luke. Luke raised his eyebrows. He examined the room.

"He had a boner this morning, didn't he?" Luke sighed. Clary flushed.

"How- how did you know that?" She insisted upon knowing.

"Well, he just took a shower, but there's no steam coming out of the bathroom at all… So it must have been a cold shower. And the only reason why a guy would take a cold shower in the morning is, as said, because of a boner…"

"Whatever... " Clary muttered. "So what? He got a boner. Big deal. Now lets stop talking about my boyfriend's boner and start talking about why you're here." Luke looked a little hurt. "Not, that I'm not happy to see you," she added. "I'm just curious."

"Actually, your mother should be the one to tell you that…" Luke replied, avoiding the question.

"Just tell me!" Clary replied. "I have the right to know! You're practically my father, now spill it!" Luke still didn't give a direct answer.

"I agree with you, but it's still your mother's story to tell," he answered. As Clary was about to object, an arms was curved around her waist. She turned to look at Jace, who was now fully clothed and dry.

"Hi," Jace said. "Who are you?"

"Jace! That came out a little… _Rude_," Clary told him. Jace shrugged.

"Your royalty," Luke bowed. "I'm Luke. I'm, quote on quote, "practically Clary's father". And you're Jace, I assume?"

"You assume right," Jace flashed a smile. "Any friend of Clary's is a friend of mine." Clary was flattered. "An exception being with Simon," Jace added as an afterthought. Clary frowned. _Why are you ruining the moment, Jace?_

"Why? What's wrong with Simon? He's nice," Luke said. Jace snorted.

"_Sure_. And it's just something to brush off that he _proposed to Clary_," Jace told him. Luke's mouth formed an "o".

"Well, things aren't _that_ awkward. I mean, we're friends. You know, now that he has Isabelle," Clary said without thinking.

"He's dating the princess?" Luke asked, mouth wide open.

"I know, right? You'd think that of all people, after me, that my fashionista sister would have better taste than _Simon_," Jace muttered. When no one said anything, he looked to Clary who looked disappointed by his latest comment. "What? He's not handsome at all!"

"That's like saying that you're not arrogant at all," Clary retorted.

"You think he's handsome?" Jace asked. Clary paused.

"Maybe not _handsome_, but so what? He's a good guy," Clary told him.

"Can you guys stop couple-bickering? You guys are starting to sound like you've dated for years. It's about noon now, and we've actually got a serious problem. Your mom called me to get you, Clary," Luke said. "But, I don't think your father would mind much if you came with, Jace." Luke escorted Jace and Clary to what seemed to be a wall.

"Why did you bring us to a wall?" Jace spoke.

"It's not just a wall, Jace. Check this." Jace placed a hand on "the wall". The wall opened up, revealing Jace's parents and Clary's mom.

"That's cool," Clary said as they stepped inside. "Where'd you get it and how does it work?" Luke thought for a moment.

"We got it from that guy… Um, what's his name? Manis? Mallis? No, Magnus! Yeah, that guy! He works wonders! We have no idea how his stuff works, but just one day, his stuff pops out of thin air, likes it's from the future or something, we don't understand it at all, we just take the stuff." Jocelyn, Maryse and Robert looked up.

"Hi," Jocelyn greeted them unenthusiastically. Jocelyn looked like a punctured balloon.

"Mom? Care to fill me in?" Clary asked. "Because the only thing Luke's been telling me is that you should be telling me this stuff." Jocelyn looked to Luke, who was avoiding eye contact.

"I'd kind of like to know what's happening here, too," Jace replied. They all stared at him, thinking, _who invited him?_ "If… You're willing," Jace added. Jocelyn sighed.

"Clary, Jace. Take a seat. You too, Luke," Jocelyn told them. "This is going to be a long story…"

"Okay…" Clary replied. "If you could sum up this whole story in a few words, what would those words be?" Jocelyn looked uncomfortable.

"Your father."

_**Balletadc: Yes! Clace forever! But then there's Valentine, and henceforth *fake coughs* Sebastian *fake coughs again* Morgenstern *Fake coughs the third time***_

_**Review!**_


	13. City of (LOL! you just got) Gassed!

_**Review and enjoooooooy!**_

_**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned TMI... I wish... I wish... I wish... (Anyone else watch Into the Woods?)**_

Third Person POV

Clary didn't look alarmed at all. In fact, she looked quite bored, as did Jace.

"So? What about my father? He died in the war. What about him?" Clary asked.

"Clary…" Jocelyn trembled as she spoke. "He didn't. He's alive and he's not who you think he is."

"What do you mean? You have a picture of him in our old house, wearing his uniform!" Clary replied, unbelieving.

"Clary…-"

"Mom, stop going like: "Clary…" It's freaking me out!" Clary told her.

"Clarissa, I lied," Jocelyn told her, not at all ashamed.

"Why?" She asked. Her mother gulped.

"Your father… He's a dangerous man, Clary. He's slaughtered more than a few people. For example… Stephen Herondale. Stephen's wife killed herself in grief, bringing her unborn son with her. He's killed many people, Clary." Jocelyn looked to Jace. "He killed your parents, too, Jace." Now Jace looked lost.

"I thought you guys didn't know who my parents were…?" Jace was waiting to be clued in. His father sighed.

"We lied, Jace. There was a note that came with you that said you were his son," Robert told him. Jace looked so confused that Clary felt like laughing, but in new light of her father, that feeling was lost.

"Well why would you lie about that?" Jace asked.

"Because you would ask questions, Jace. You're a smart young man and you might but two and two together, and you might find out about…" Robert made a gesture. "_This._" Jace began to show signs of understanding.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern…" Jocelyn said. Clary looked befuddled.

"Mom, it's Clarissa Adele _Fairchild_."

"No, your real name isn't. Fairchild's my last name. Not your father's," Jocelyn informed her. Clary nodded in understanding, although she liked Fairchild better. She liked the certain ring it had to it.

"But if he's such a bad guy, why would you marry him? You didn't _love_ him, did you?" Clary wanted to know. Luke seemed to stiffen. Jocelyn sighed for what seemed like the billionth time to Clary.

"He wasn't always like that… Maybe he was, but we loved each other. He was nice, handsome, smart, polite…" Jocelyn paused to think for a second. "He was quite the dashing gentleman. BUT, here comes the but… He manipulated all those in the Circle to follow his not very good lead."

"The Circle? What's that?" Clary asked her.

"It was our "secret club", as we called it." Jocelyn chuckled. "We were all good friends, Robert, Maryse, Hodge, Luke, and quite a few others, too. We've been pardoned by what would have otherwise been a death sentence." Jocelyn hesitated. "Not like anyone would persecute the two princes, anyway."

"Two?" Clary inquired.

"Yes, two. Oh, did I forget to say? Valentine and Robert are brothers… Although Valentine was closer to Luke then he was to Robert…" Jace and Clary exchanged looks.

"But if they're brothers…" Clary looked to Jace weirdly. "Then Jace and I are cousins?" Clary squeaked at the end.

"Well, Valentine was also adopted… So only by law, but not blood. Why?" Jocelynn asked. Clary shook her head.

"Oh, nothing…" Clary replied, stiff. Luke looked away, feigning ignorance, but Jocelyn knew better than that.

"Luke…" She warned. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Luke asked. His ignorance act was falling apart under Jocelyn's gaze. Jocelyn looked away for a moment, and Luke sighed in relief. _She's kind of scary sometimes…_ He thought.

"Clary, you aren't dating him, are you?" Jocelyn inquired. For a moment, Clary considered denying it. But then she thought that whether or not she told her now, her mother would eventually find out. And like Luke said, it would be better to tell her now before things got… Heated between Jace and her. So she decided to pull the "Mom! I'm old enough to make my own decisions now" trick.

"So?" Clary tried to lace her voice with sass, but there wasn't quite as much there as she wanted there to be. "Yeah, I'm dating him, but I can make my _own_ decisions now. He's my boyfriend, so deal with it." Jocelyn looked disappointed.

"I don't think that your…" She sized Jace up judgingly. "Choice in guys is very…" Jocelyn tried to find a word for it. "Suitable."

"That's my _son_ you're talking about," Maryse spoke sharply. Jocelyn nodded.

"He seems very… Charming, but not quite what my daughter should have…" Jocelyn replied, avoiding the hostile sounding, cold, hard truth of her opinion of Jace. "Clary, may I talk to you for a second?" The steely glint in her mother's eyes told her that it was not optional. Clary shuffled to where her mother stood.

"What?" Clary asked.

"He's a _womanizer_. Actually I should say _wom__**e**__n_izer. He's not the kind of person with the "one girl per guy" morale! For God's sake, he's been to the brothel more than a thousand times!" Jocelyn told her.

"You sound _exactly_ like Luke. You guys are both preaching about how I shouldn't be dating Jace, you guys should get _married_ or something!" Jocelyn winced, and it didn't escape Clary's notice. "What, Luke's not handsome enough for you?" Jocelyn composed herself.

"We were talking about you, Clary, not me. You need to _stop_ this game you're playing with Jace. He's going to hurt you," Jocelyn reprimanded. Clary shook her head.

"Just because _your_ husband is a psycho murderer, it doesn't mean that my boyfriend's like that." Clary looked behind her to find Jace and Luke hitting it off. Apparently Luke didn't disapprove of her choice in guys as much as her mother did.

"I didn't say he was. I'm saying that he's going to run off with another girl tomorrow, you know that? Robert's told me that Aline's going to pick who to marry, and how much do you wanna bet that she's going to pick him versus his stiff, anti-social, shy older brother? His brother may become king, but he doesn't have the charm that Jace has. Huh? Did you think about that?" Jocelyn sounded cold and distant. But what would Clary have expected? Bringing up her mother's murderer husband wasn't the best topic to discuss.

"I have…" Clary whispered.

"And I suppose you believe you have that covered all by yourself, don't you?"

"Yes," Clary replied, more sure of herself.

"Yeah right," Jocelyn snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Sure you do. I hear Patrick's dead set on marrying her off to one of the princes here, and I've caught wind that Alec's actually _gay_ with Magnus. Obviously, she's gonna pick Jace, and clearly, you're not listening to what I'm trying to tell you. You know, sometimes people say that they should let their children make their own mistakes and that it's no use trying to help them. I guess this is where I have to sit back and watch you hurt yourself." Clary was about to snap back a haughty retort, but her mother took a seat back around at the table, next to Luke. Jace looked up at Clary and smiled. She didn't return one. She wordlessly sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Jace asked Clary. Clary shook her head.

"No," she lied through her teeth. She could tell Jace didn't entirely believe her, but he didn't bother her about it. They turned their attention to Robert who cleared his throat.

"We did not just call you here to inform you of this. Considering that he is your father, we want to take in account your opinion of how we should act next regarding this. We feel the need to see things in a perspective where his portrayed more humanely, whereas in our minds we have seen him act like the devil. I had been too kind in his punishment. I sent him out to live in the forest alone by himself, with very little faith that he would survive. Clearly, he outlived the chances. It was better to see him walk away alive and never return instead of seeing my own brother beheaded on my command," Robert spoke bitterly. "It's not easy to punish the ones you love, no matter what they've done." Robert paused so everything could sink in. The door opened slightly for some reason, and Robert figure that the door must have been malfunctioning. It closed the tiny gap. "So we have many choices-" Robert cut himself short. "Do any of you guys smell that?" There was a strange odor accompanied by a strange mist. Suddenly Clary felt sleepy, very sleepy… And her eyes began to close slowly, and she grabbed a hold of Jace who was beginning to slump in his chair, and he put his arms around her… And they fell to the ground, their arms around each other. Luke was already snoring, Maryse was fluttering her eyes, Robert was trying to get back on his chair, and Jocelyn was doing the best by far. She was making her way to the exit, when a figure opened the door and lightly pushed her aside.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have the liberty to make _any_ choices, brother." Before Jocelyn faded, she could see the light outline of the man she had married before slumping to the floor.

_**angelicpower: I know, right? I'm getting the 7th book tomorrow! (YAY!)**_

**_lindsayhonaker: Taking cold showers? He'll be having to do it alot..._**

**_BurningWaterfall: Aww! Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoy my writing! I would write lemons, of course, if some of my other fans are partly okay with it. I mean, I'll just tell them and they skip over it, if they want. Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**_Guest: They might get married... *Devilish Smirk* But I think they'll have to worry about Valentine gassing them more right now..._**

**_Balletadc: Aww, thanks!_**

**_Hey guys if you ever want me writing anything on ANYTHING, just say the word! I might join all those fandoms out there that I'm not familiar with... Review! Oh, and what do the rest of my fans (Besides BurningWaterfall) think of a lemon/smut/sex scene?_**


	14. City of the First Encounter

_**Enjoy this doubly long chapter and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot. Only plot. ;-;**_

Third Person POV

Deep inside the wilderness there was a two roomed metal hut. inside one of the rooms Jocelyn laid on the bed, her hair spread out beautifully. Valentine traced his wife's jaw line with the nail of his index finger. He brushed his knuckle along her porcelain smooth cheek. She was beautiful, really, and age did not seem to affect her very much. She had her eyes closed. The sleeping toxin was still in effect on her. He could hear the sound of chains clanking together in the room next door, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Although all of the people he had gassed besides Jocelyn were in there, they wouldn't be able to escape. After all, Hodge was watching them. Hodge was once part of the Circle, although he was a lesser valued member, he had been extremely helpful to Valentine. He was very smart, although he was born of servant blood. He was Robert's most trusted advisor, so he informed Valentine of everything Robert ever had problems with. Hodge had seen Valentine slaughter many. Valentine started from the poorest and the dumbest. He believed that they were the reason they were being held back, the reason that they were not advancing as a race. Hodge had every right to be scared. He knew that Valentine would hunt him down to the last of the days and slaughter him, if that was what it took. So Hodge followed his command fearing the alternate result. And now Valentine had his way, and he could finally get the-.

"Huh? Where- where am-" Jocelyn stopped herself mid sentence. Her eyes set on Valentine and narrowed. "You!" Jocelyn said accusingly. She sat up in the bed. "Where's my daughter?" Valentine chuckled.

"Our daughter, my wife. Our daughter," he corrected her.

"Hardly," Jocelyn spat at him. "She may be of your blood, but you didn't raise her. She is nothing like you. You didn't even see her before you left."

"Left?" Valentine snorted. He pulled back his hair. "I didn't leave, you guys kicked me out! I would have stayed with you, Jocelyn. We could have raised her together. We could have raised both of them together if you hadn't betrayed me." Jocelyn looked stricken, and when she spoke, her voice was heavily strained.

"No. Valentine, that's not fair. Don't play that guilt game with me." Her voice was now hoarse. "Stop talking like you aren't grateful that Robert saved your life. We all had a soft spot for you. Especially Robert. He was your brother, Valentine. He let you go. Do you know what the penalty for your crimes are? Death. And..." Her voice grew softer and had an added hint of sadness to it, but an angry note in her voice remained. "I didn't betray you. You betrayed us. You took advantage of us. We thought you were doing things for justice. In reality you wanted power. You lied to us, and you fooled us all." Valentine gave a shrilly laugh.

"Well its not my fault you were all so gullible and foolish. That is no one's fault but your own." Jocelyn was going to open her mouth to shout at him, but she was at a loss for words. Valentine grinned. "Now, you will tell me where the Mortal Cup is, now won't you?" He strangled her, pressed against the bed. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she scratched uselessly at his muscular arms.

*Page break*

Clary shuffled in her sleep, lying on her side. The bed she was on was very cold, very cold indeed, just like the bracelets she was wearing... She opened her eyes slowly. She found that she was , in fact, not on a bed. She also found that what she had thought was a fashion accessory turned out to be handcuffs connected to tightly bound metal chains constricting her entire body, giving little leeway in movement away from the ground. How had she slept like this, curled into a ball against her own will? Her memory offered no answers. She looked at her

surroundings. The place was cluttered all around. Random items were placed in random places in absolutely no order at all. Jace, Luke, Maryse and Robert were sleeping like rocks, also in chains. This was no coincidence. She looked further to her left and saw a man. He looked very intellectual, and would look very harmless if it were not for the blade in it's sheath resting in his hands. She heard a light clatter of chains that did not come from her movement. She looked up at the man in the chair, his blade resting in his lap. He didn't seem to pay any attention to the metal clattering. Jace was waking up, and he looked confused.

"Psst. Jace! We need to get out of here!" Clary whispered to Jace.

"What? Where are we?" Jace asked.

"Stop talking!" The man in the chair barked. Jace's eyes widened.

"Hodge! Thank the Lord! Tell us what's going on here!" Jace was relieved. Waking up in a strange room was not comforting, but the sight of a familiar face who was capable of helping was. The man Hodge looked a little bit guilty.

"I'm so sorry. I can't," he choked.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked. "Your hands aren't tied."

"Maybe not physically, Jace. But I've taught you that there is always more than meets the eye," Hodge said weakly. Jace pieced the puzzle together.

"Traitor Hodge. Hodge is a traitor. But for whom?" Jace muttered to himself.

"God dammit! You shall tell me where the fucking Mortal Cup is, Jocelyn! You are my damn wife and you will tell me where the hell it is!" A voice boomed from next door. _Wife. Jocelyn. Husband of Jocelyn. __**Valentine.**_

"For Valentine," Jace stated. "Why?" Hodge shook his head.

"You don't understand. He's dangerous and looking for the Mortal Instruments, starting with the Cup. Nothing can stop him, and you can only hope that you'll stay alive the whole way." There was groaning in the room, and apparently Luke was joining them in consciousness. Luke pulled at the chains restraining him, trying to get out, but it wasn't working.

"Luke!" Clary gasped. "Are you okay? Luke, answer me!" Luke looked extremely tired now for some reason, and he dark circles under his eyes. Luke looked to Hodge, to Clary, to Jace, then to the royal parents.

"Hodge's a traitor," he caught on quickly.

"Fuck you, Valentine! Eat shit, because I'm not telling you a goddamn thing about the Cup, you little cunt!" Jocelyn yelled. Clary shivered. Her mom had such a dirty mouth and she hadn't even known. Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise, and it looked like he was going to laugh.

"He's a traitor for Valentine who wants an ancient relic that helps hold peace between the kingdoms, the Mortal Cup," Luke mused. He seemed rather light-hearted on such a dark topic. Clary wasn't looking at this quite the same way as he was.

"Look, I don't care or know who you are, but you're going to let us out, and you're going to let us out _now_, or else," Clary demanded. Jace liked this side of her, the rough, unbreakable side, but he wasn't sure that she could meet her bluffs or that Hodge would fall for them. Nontheless, Jace used the distraction to slip out the dagger in his jacket pocket and slowly dig it into the core of his chains so that all of his bindings would fall and he would be free.

"Or _what?_" Hodge asked.

"I'll…" Clary's bluff was running short, and she knew that she couldn't really do anything. She held a thought: _We're doomed._ Then she caught a glint of light at Jace's chains. It was a knife, sawing into his chains silently. Jace looked to her, and she knew what to do. "Actually, _I_ wont do anything, but we weren't the only ones who of that meeting." Hodge raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. You know the magic man, don't you?" Clary didn't know how long she had to stall, but she figured Jace needed more than a few seconds.

"The magic man?" Hodge asked.

"Magnus Bane. The new doctor. He knows everything about the castle, and I'm sure he knows about the room. After all, he is the person who built the room." Clary could see through the corner of her eye that Jace was almost halfway through his chains.

"Well, little girl. So do I. So what? He knows. Why would he come to rescue you? He doesn't want to go up against Valentine. He doesn't owe anything to you either. He won't come anyway," Hodge shrugged it off. Still, he looked at the door, half expecting someone to bust in. Jace was almost through his chains now.

"Actually, if you really do know about everything in the kingdom, you'd know that Magnus would actually kind of care," Clary replied. Hodge looked puzzled for a moment, then tried to compose himself with a smile.

"Ah, yes… Alexander and him are in what you would call a homosexual relationship… Yes, and you are Alexander's friends, and Magnus would be oh so sad if his gay partner was thrown into spiraling grief when his friends disappear… Yes, but nothing can-" The door bust open and Izzy was standing in the doorway, cracking her whip in every which way direction, some of her whip marks lashing out against Hodge's skin. Hodge instinctively held a hand to his whip cut, bleeding into the cloth of his shirt. Jace broke through his chains, and approached Hodge, witha knife in hand. Alec and Magnus appeared from behind Isabelle, Alec armed with a sword and Magnus armed with something Clary had never ever seen before.

"Please… Have mercy on me!" Hodge begged pathetically. Jace turned to consult Clary who shook her head. "No!" Hodge gasped. "Please, I'll tell you exactly what Valentine's going to do! Valentine will infiltrate-" The other door to the other room was swung opened, and a dagger flew through it with deadly precision, lodging itself in Hodge's throat. It was Valentine, standing in the other room besides Jocelyn, now unarmed.

"Jace? Somebody? Can you guys help get these chains off of Luke and me?" Clary looked to the sleeping royalties. "And the queen and king too, please?" Jace nodded.

"Isabelle, Alec, Magnus. Don't hesitate in attacking, but wait for me and Luke. It'll help. Oh, Izzy? I need a few knives," Jace whispered. Isabelle handed him a few knives, and they went into the other room, not making any sudden moves. After all, Valentine had nowhere to go but down.

Meanwhile, Jace had stabbed Clary and Luke out of their chains. Clary wanted to go in the other room to help, but Jace didn't let her.

"No, Clary. Stab my parents out of their chains and stay in this room," Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes. "And as royalty, I command it."

"But I want to help!" Clary objected.

"There's no time for arguing, Clary. Just do it. Luke, lets go." He tossed a knife to Clary, who failed to catch it. Jace and Luke left the room, leaving Clary to do as she was ordered. Clary got the fast asleep royalties out of their chains.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jace, the one that's infatuated with my daughter. I haven't seen you in quite a while," Valentine spoke, amused. Isabelle was going to kill him alreeady, but Jace wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"Stop, Isabelle. He's good as dead, and there's no harm in letting him speak." Isabelle nodded, but kept her whip ready in hand. "We've never seen each other before." Valentine chuckled.

"So you think, my son. So you think, Jace," Valentine replied. Jocelyn slowly got out of the bed.

"Don't talk to me like you know me. You've taken too many lives for my taste," Jace muttered, his hand tightly gripping his knife.

"And you would know, wouldn't you? Don't you remember your bird, Jace?" Valentine taunted. Jace paled.

"You watched my father do that?" Jace asked. Everyone but Jace and Valentine had no idea what they were talking about.

"No, Jace. I didn't watch you father do that." Valentine slowly backed into the corner as the semi-circle of armed people began to close in around him. Valentine cleared his throat. "You know, you just said you don't have time for me, but right now, it's proven not to be true." Valentine paused, eyeing the sharp knife in Jace's hand, drawing nearer to him. "Well, actually, that might be true. You don't want anything but answers, do you?" Jace didn't answer. "Ha. I know you do, and I'm sure Jocelyn is interested in a few answers as well, isn't she?" Jocelyn didn't answer. "Well, I should say _answer_ instead. I mean, she's been asking useless questions like "Why? Why are you doing this?". But we all know that she knows the answer. Now, the real question she wants answered is: "What happened to my son?"."

"Cut the crap, Valentine. Tell me what I want to know. Jocelyn's son has nothing do with me," Jace growled.

"Oh," Valentine cackled. He was now trapped in the corner of the room. "He has _everything_ to do with you. Jocelyn, have you ever noticed how _blonde_ the lock of hair of your son's is? It looks like Jace's hair, doesn't it? You cry over it every one of the days that was supposed to be his birthday. Yes, the son you _abandoned_, because you simply _didn't like him_. You terrible person." Jocelyn stood, trembling, weak in her knees. When her knees buckled, Luke threw his weapon to the other side of the room so that Valentine could not get it, and ran over and caught Jocelyn and laid her on the bed. "And _you_, Luke. My supposedly loyal best friend is hopelessly in love with my wife." Jocelyn, who was laying awake on the bed, widened her eyes, and Luke withdrawed his arms that were around her. He went to go get the knife on the other side of the rooom.

"You left me in the woods to get fucking mauled by wolves," Luke told him while retrieving his knife.

"And _you two_." Magnus had completely ignored Luke and was now gesturing at Magnus and Alec. "Are _gay_. That's immoral, a male loving another male? _Completely immoral_. Alec, do your parents know?" Alec paled. "You know that's right. They _know_ it's immoral, and they'll probably disown you at this rate." Alec still held his knife up at Valentine, although he was now shaking. Magnus, however, looked unfased. "And you, Jace, have committed a great sin."

"I haven't done _anything_, you sick bastard," Jace growled.

"And so you think. But Jace, you simply just don't have all the facts. You see, you just haven't bothered about anything I'm referring to because it contradicts what feels so _right_ to you."

"Shut up!" Jace shouted.

"Clary's your sister."

*Page break*

Everything happened so fast that it was just a blur. Valentine stomped his foot and disappeared down an opened up hole in the ground. Jace's thrown knife missed Valentine by inches. Jace peered down the hole in which Valentine disappeared in. He couldn't see anything because it was too dark.

"Holy fuck! Someone get me a damn light," Jace commanded. Magnus pulled out a cylindrical object with a button and a glass base.

"Press the button and the light will come out of the botttom," Magnus told Jace as he handed him the object. "It's called a flashlight." Jace didn't say anything in reply. Anger was bubbling in him. Clary. Clary, his sister. Clary, his girlfriend? He switched on the flashlight and pointed it into the hole. It turned out that it was a well with no bucket to fetch water. The opening that he was looking through was about six feet less in diameter of the actual width of the well. Jace couldn't see under the water, but he shined the lights on the sides of the well that he could reach, but there was no sign of Valentine.

"I should have killed that bastard." Jace wasn't in the best of moods, and his killer aura was definitely present.

"He could have dropped into the water," Isabelle offered. "We'll just wait to see if he resurfaces. He can't hold his breath forever." So they waited. But he didn't come up. Angrily, Jace stomped out of the room and out of the house. When Jace entered the room where Clary was, she looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Jace?" Jace didn't answer her question and acted as though he didn't even see her.

"Wake Mom and Dad up, Isabelle," Jace told her. Isabelle bent down to wake her parents. She shook them a lot, and eventually they woke.

"Huh?" Robert asked.

"We'll explain later," Isabelle assured them. Her mother gasped when she saw Hodge, dead. "It's okay, Mom. Yes, he's dead. But he was a traitor anyway." She led them out and Clary followed.

"Yay!" Jace said sarcastically. "We escaped Valentine's grasp and now we're going to die in the forest…" Clary blinked. Something in Jace's attitude made her uneasy.

"Actually, Jace, I think he brought us here in that wagon, and if I'm right, then we just have to follow these wagon marks… And we can use the wagon! Then we won't have to walk," Clary said smartly. She had expected a "good idea" or "yeah, that's cool" or _something_ from Jace, but he only got to the front of the wagon to steer the horses on the path of the wagon marks and beckoned them to get on.

*Page break*

Clary and Isabelle were in Isabelle's room, chatting.

"You know, Clary, if you think about it, since my dad's the king and your dad was a prince, you're actually a princess!" Isabelle exclaimed. Clary shrugged.

"I don't think the daughter of a manslaughterer would be favored as a princess…" Clary blew away the hair that was in her face.

"Valentine has nothing to do with you, Clary! Just because you're related by blood it doesn't make you any different then you were before you knew your true heritage," Isabelle tried to convince her. Isabelle's door was then pushed open, and it was her father, her mother, Jocelyn, and Jace.

"Jace had explained to us everything." Robert looked to Clary with a quick glance. "Clary, it's been decided that you'll now hold the name of "the lost princess". Clary, you will be our next princess. Your mother will not be mentioned, as we can not find a title for her except duchess. Princess would not be right for her, as she is widowed and not in prime condition to be married." He looked to Jocelyn. "Sorry. But it's true." Jocelyn shrugged it off. "Clary, you shall now have a throne next to Jace. You will have a new royal room. Oh, and Simon has told us that he's extending his stay- again. Robert walked out, and Jace did too, wordlessly, his expression solemn. Clary ran up to him and tugged on his shirt, and he froze.

"Jace, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did, but I did _something_. You haven't said a _word_ to me! Just say _something_, please! I'm really, really sorry," Clary begged. Jace looked over his shoulder at her. She had a pleading look on her face, like she was going to break. He didn't know what to say. He felt like something was lodged in his throat, and he was feeling too fragile for this. _She didn't do anything. It's not about what's between __**us**__, Clary. This is about blood._

"Let go," Jace replied roughly. She loosened her grip on his t-shirt, her lips slightly parted. He wrenched his shirt from her grip and left, closing the door. Clary looked to Isabelle.

"What did I do that was so bad, Isabelle, that he won't say _anything_ to me?" Isabelle just looked at her. Clary had growing unshed tears welling up in her eyes. "Answer me, Isabelle! Why does he _hate _me?"

"Now, I wouldn't say that he _hates_ you! It's just that Valentine-" Isabelle stopped herself short.

"Valentine what?" Clary asked. Isabelle didn't continue. "Tell me! I'm going to figure it out sooner or later, so you might as well just spit it out already!" Clary was desperate. _Jace_. That's all she could think about right then. _Jace. I need you._

"Clary… He's your brother."

*Page break*

Valentine clutched to the poles of the horizontal ladder. He tried to silence his breathing, although he knew there was no one there. He couldn't be too careful, right? He hadn't expected them to escape, and he also wasn't expecting a trap, waiting for him to resurface. It'd been about half an hour and his biceps were burning. The kids had searched the sides and bottom of the well, but they had not checked the covered top of the well. Valentine used his legs to push off the well wall and swing himself up out of the wall. He got up, shut the well lid, and stretched. He was awfully cramped in there.

"Hi, Father. I take it the plan didn't work?" A light blonde boy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Jonathan Morgenstern, why didn't you just _tell_ me that they were no longer there?"

"I wanted to see how long you would hold. So the plan didn't work?" Jonathan asked. Valentine took a seat on the bed.

"They don't think it did. Jonathan, I think I know where the Cup is."

**_lindsayhonaker: Sucker for lemons, huh? I guess I have your approval then. :3. Jocelyn did place doubt, and Clary's going to kind of wish she listened to her... Don't worry, clace isn't going to completely die!_**

**_Addicted2Vamps: I'm so glad that you found my story and reviewed! So I have your approval on lemons... Yeah, they took it lightly cause they thought they could handle it... Sadly, I don't think Robert can do anything about the marriages... Yeah, Jocelyn's a little paranoid about her little girl growing up... *Sigh* There will be sad clace because they think they're siblings now... I know what you mean about not finishing the book for a year! I just got it in the mail yesterday, and its freaking HUGE! And you don't have to apologize! I love replying to reviews! Thank you so much!_**

**_Okay guys, some of ya might think that reviewing slows down my writing... Not true! *Winks* It empowers me! Please review!_**


	15. City of Torn Romance(s)?

_**Okay guys, to those of you who don't want the brother/sister thing ALL OVER AGAIN, *faints* I promise it'll end in the next chapter. Well, kind of end. Well, they'll get together. Kind of. With a little bit of doubt. But trust me in this, THERE IS A REASON I WROTE THAT LAST PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER! *Clears throat* Sebby. *Clears throat again* WILL KILL THEM ALL, MUAHAHAHAHA! (JK, JK)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I had a choice, I'd choose to own more than just Ash and plot... Oh well *sniffles* At least I got the almost 1,000 page CoHF book to snuggle up against in bed for comfort... ENJOY!**_

Third Person POV

Clary laughed. She laughed once. She laughed twice. Then she laughed for the third time. "He's a born Wayland," she told Izzy confidently.

"Apparently not…" Isabelle said. Clary looked at Izzy suspiciously.

"You're serious?" Clary asked. Isabelle nodded. "But- but- then we share the same parents?" Izzy nodded. "Then this- This is-"

"Incest," Isabelle finished for her. Clary looked grief stricken. She started to talk again, this time desperately.

"But how-" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Isabelle said. Simon was the person who pushed open the door.

"Hey Izzy!" Simon looked to Clary. "Oh, hi Clary… I'm really sorry about what happened… That sucks!" Clary didn't answer. Did everyone see the relationship that she had with Jace as something easily shrugged off? "Izzy, Clary… Apparently Luke's brought a powerful friend to help with security or something and wants you guys to meet her…" Simon shrugged. "So we should go to her new bedroom. I think her name is… Maia? Yeah, Maia. I said hi already. Follow me." Simon led them to the girl's room. The girl didn't seem to have many possessions. She had no paintings or anything that had to do with her past except her suitcase of clothes.

"Hi," Maia greeted Isabelle and Clary. Isabelle couldn't help but notice her extreme curviness and bouncy, curled brown hair. She was quite attractive, and Isabelle, not for the first time, found herself envying her. But she was a princess, and it was quite silly of her to do so. Anyway, other girls didn't exist only to be envied.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle. You must be Maia," Isabelle told Maia.

"Yeah, you're the fashion princess." Maia turned to Clary. "And you're the new princess, Clary. I think." Clary nodded.

"Yeah, hi," Clary replied. "So you're here on guard duty?"

"Yeah," Maia said. "Nice meeting you two." Maia took a seat on her bed, her tight pants showing off her legs. Isabelle and Clary left the room and Simon stayed. "So Clary's the one you asked to marry?" Maia asked casually.

"Um. And how did you know that?"

"Magnus. He's the gossip king. He knows absolutely everything, even though he doesn't like to share all his knowledge that often. Not about how he acquired or made or got or whatever his fantabulous tech items, anyway. Here, take a seat." Simon took a seat next to Maia.

"So… Do your parents know you're here?" Simon asked.

"Nah. They're dead," Maia told him. Simon hushed himself up. _Damn, girl._

"Sorry…?" Simon replied. _Awkward._

"Lol, it's fine. Whatever. They didn't like me very much anyway," Maia laid down on her bed, back towards the ceiling. Simon did the same.

"So… Is that why you don't have paintings or anything to remember them?"

"Yeah. My past isn't something I like talking about much. I was raised a servant. Actually, slave. Well, you probably could have guessed by my skin tone." Simon could see what she was talking about. She was dark skinned. "Anyway, Luke was really nice and pulled some strings for my freedom."

"That's nice," Simon said.

"Yeah. So I kind of work for him." Maia smiled at him for a moment. Simon didn't know what was happening. She leaned closer to him and gave him a light kiss on his lips. He didn't do anything for a moment but eventually kissed her back.

"Well. Bye?" He said. She giggled and he left the room.

*Page break*

Kissed her. He kissed her. Simon kissed her. But then there was Isabelle? And that meant…? What did it mean, exactly? Simon didn't know, but technically, Isabelle had never said they were dating exclusively anyway. After all, there had been royalty gossip about her never being serious about boys, so why should he? Simon knew it might not be fair to either of them, but he did it anyway. It wasn't serious after all, was it? Simon went to his room, showered, then got into bed.

*Page break*

Jace couldn't sleep. There was no surprise there. He couldn't close his eyes. He couldn't lie still. The brother/sister thing was really getting to him. He got out of bed. Maybe a glass of water could ease his ailments. He walked down to the kitchen, and apparently he was wrong. Because right there, in the middle of the dining room sat a part of his ailment, blowing on a cup of hot milk. _Clary._ She looked up at him, and she didn't have the lively spark in her eyes that she usually did. She looked a little expressionless, but he could see something was troubling her as well. _Had Izzy told her?_

"Hi, Brother," she said icily. _She knows._

"Hi," Jace replied. Jace went to the counter and got a glass of water. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I figured some warm milk would help." Jace took a seat a few chairs away from her. It was as if his senses were heightened, because suddenly he was aware of her vanilla scent, and although he was a few feet away from her, he could see her more clearly than ever. She was in a light pink sleeping gown with polka dots. Her legs were crossed and she was looking down at her milk. _Not me._ It hurt a bit, but why would normal siblings look at each other like they did?

"So. What's bothering you?" Jace asked. He could feel a sick part of him hoping that she would say, "_How I can't have you._" She didn't answer immediately.

"Probably what's bothering you," she said rather casually. Her eyes flickered across Jace's figure and went back to her milk. She inhaled quickly. "Okay, Jace. Can we, like, talk? Like, can we talk about… This? Whatever this is? Because I can't live like this." _I can't either. Not without you._ "Let's talk like everything's not okay. I mean, don't pretend to try to act like everything's okay. Because either everything is for you, or you're just really good at hiding it." _Everything's not okay._ Clary scooted over to the seat next to him, her cup of milk in hand. "Please?"

"Clary." Jace paused. Was this really what he wanted to say? _Was it really?_ No. But it had to be said. "This is wrong. And I know that you know that. This is incest. And that's not…" Jace trailed off. "That's not… What you're supposed to do. We're brother and sister! We can't be doing this." Clary pursed her lips.

"You know, you're right. It's not. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry." Clary chugged down her milk so fast that Jace was sure that it was going to come right up again. It didn't. "Bye." Clary left the table and darted out of the living room. Jace sighed and finished his water and left.

*Page break*

Clary had a rough night, and she was waking to another morning. Not just any morning. It was _the _morning. The morning when the Penhallows would arrive and Jace would most likely be married off to that Aline girl. They still had that plan to finish with that Ash boy. Not that it had anything to do with Clary anymore. Maybe they should just call it off.

_No._ Clearly a part of her didn't understand the hard facts.

_Shut the fuck up. He's your brother. Off limits._

_You shut the fuck up. You're not being truthful to yourself. You're still in love with him, and I say you go over to his room in some kick ass slutty outfit and sleep with him. Let the facts eat shit, _

_he's yours, girl._

_Hey! You're me, but I say that I __**don't**_ _do that, so we're not going to, because that would be called fucking_ _**incest**__._ Great. And now Clary was having an argument with herself like a senile old lady. There was a knock on the door. She answered it with a small peek of out the door. _Ash._

"So we didn't actually plan anything at all, so I'm still wondering about what I should do..?" Ash asked. Clary sighed.

"Go talk to Jace." Then she slammed the door in his face. She felt like she was being a grumpy bitch, but she didn't care. She sighed and got ready to face the god damn day, because she knew that the day certainly wasn't going to be one that she liked.

*Page break*

Jace was dressed and ready to go to breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Jace answered it. It was Ash.

"Hi," Ash said plaintively. "I went to Clary and she told me to come to you."

"Did she?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I kind of need to know-"

"Call it off," Jace interrupted him. "Thanks, but we won't need your help." Ash shrugged and left. Jace sighed. _Clary. Clary. Clary._

*Page break*

The royal family made their way out of the festivities. Apparently they threw a big to-do about "the lost princess", namely Clary, who stood awkwardly, waving to the cheering crowds of people the whole time, hardly touching her lunch. The lunch had been absolutely fantastic though, although she did not feel very happy. The thought of Jace and the whole thing made her feel sick. It was around 5:00 pm.

"We have to welcome the Penhallows properly," Robert was rushing to the palace entrance. "I've got word that they entered our territory a few minutes ago, they'll be here any second now. Isabelle, you just _must_ curtsy. Alec, none of your nonsense stiffness. Jace- well, just be your regular, charming self." Jace leaned in closer to whisper to Alec once they arrived at the castle entrance.

"Alec, be stiff. I'll be charming, she won't pick you," he whispered.

"But what about you and Clary?" Alec asked quietly.

"There's no such thing anymore," Jace answered bitterly. He glanced over at Clary who was chatting with Isabelle. The Penhallows arrived on horseback, and a young girl about their age, who Jace assumed was Aline, got off a pure white horse and curtsied.

"Why, hello Robert! I suppose you've decided which one of your lucky sons are going to marry my daughter," Patrick said, beaming. "Oh, and this is my nephew, Sebastian," he said referring to a boy with black hair next to him.

"In fact, Patrick, we haven't! We thought it best that your daughter would have the liberty to choose. Now now, introduce yourselves, children," Robert replied.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle," Izzy introduced herself, curtsying.

"I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary." Clary curtsied, trying to be polite, although the thought of Jace marrying Aline did not delight her. She glanced at Sebastian, and something about him was a little off and unsettling.

"I'm Alexander," Alec said, acting bored, stiff, and uninterested. He didn't meet eye contact, and Clary found it very clear that he was trying to seem unappealing.

"Hi, I'm Jace. You are as _lovely_ as a flower, Aline!" Jace bent down and took Aline's hand in his and kissed it. Jace had this charming aura radiating out of him, and Clary couldn't help but look away as he kissed Aline's hand. Aline gave a thin-lipped smile.

"Why thank you, Jace," Aline answered. Jace tried to give a genuine smile and stood back up. He could see that Clary didn't seem pleased at all. He wasn't either, but if he couldn't have Clary, than he might as well have Aline. Aline wasn't as attractive to Jace as Clary was to him at all, but Aline was pretty, royalty, rich, and most important of all, _not his sister_.

"Why, Robert, it is _such_ a pleasure that you have given Aline this choice! Why, Maryse, Jia, you, and me can make wedding preparations while Aline gets to know Jace and Alec! Why, that is _so_ great!" Patrick seemed genuinely pleased. He, his wife, Robert, and his wife went off to do as they said.

"Bye, guys, I'm going to my quarters," Sebastian yawned. "Show me where it is," he said, addressing a servant. The servant nodded and led him there.

"Bye, I'm going to see my boyfriend," Isabelle stated flatly. She left.

"I'm going to…" Clary had no idea what she was going to do, except stay clear of Aline. "Move into my new room. Yeah…" She left, leaving Alec and Jace alone with Aline.

"Yeah… Jace, you can get to know her first. Whatever, I'm leaving," Alec said. His cold act was working, because Aline looked angrily at him. Alec left.

"So that leaves me and you. So… What do you want to do?" Jace asked.

*Page break*

Clary felt sick. Aline and Jace. Jace and Aline. _Her_ Jace. No, not her Jace. Her _brother_ Jace. She had been sitting in her room, idle, for about thirty minutes now, doing absolutely nothing but thinking. She picked up her paint brush and took out a new canvas and began to paint.

*Page break*

Isabelle wanted to stay out of Jace's and Aline's way. Anywhere but where Jace was. Jace was mad pissed, no matter how calm and collected he was acting. Isabelle walked through the various corridors but the slightly opened dining hall door caught her eye. There was laughing in it, but they had already eaten lunch…? She snuck a peek through the door to see Maia. Maia was bending down, kissing someone else in a chair. _Wow, already got a boyfriend? Well that escalated quickly._ Isabelle saw her stand back up from the kiss and in turn saw the person she was kissing. _Simon?_

*Page break*

Clary had worked a few hours on the painting, and it seemed to take form of that Sebastian boy. _Taking a boy you don't even know as the subject of your painting? Wow, I'm desperate_, she thought. She wanted to go to Isabelle's room to talk. Just about life… About coping with everyday problems like finding out that the guy you're in love with is actually your brother… Yeah… She passed by several rooms, and then there was a room she'd never been in before that was wide open. She looked inside, and Aline was straddling Jace, making out intensely with him. She sucked in a breath in surprise, and apparently she did it loudly because Jace looked at her right in the eyes. Aline looked up too, and Clary ran. She ran to her original destination.

"Get the fuck out, Simon! I don't want to hear whatever the fuck you were talking about earlier!" Isabelle pulled the door open. "Oh. Hi, Clary."

"Izzy? Are you and Simon… Okay?" Clary asked. Clary brushed aside her own problems for a moment.

"There is no "Simon and me" anymore…" Isabelle said.

"Oh…" Clary said. "Are you going out?" Clary noticed Isabelle's sleek black cocktail dress that rose a few inches above her knees and had a slit on the sides of her legs and had a black lace cape that enlarged her dress. She was also wearing black heels.

"To the bar," Isabelle replied glumly. "Why?"

"Me? Oh… I'm just coping with seeing Jace making out with Aline…" Clary managed to sound a lot more light hearted than she really was. Isabelle's face lit up.

"Hey! We can go to the bar _together_ and drink away our sorrows! Yeah! I have a red version of this dress and these heels that you can wear! Then we can be twinsies!" Isabelle squealed.

"Isabelle, I really don't think that going out to drink ourselves silly is going to solve anything..." Clary hesitated.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clary! By the time you've drunk a few shots of vodka and tequila you'll be as happy as a clam! Now, do come in, I've got to get you properly dressed..." Isabelle contradicted her.

"Izzy, I still think-" Whatever Clary thought was lost as Isabelle dragged her into her room and dressed her in a hurry. When Isabelle was done, Clary looked in the mirror and saw a gorgeous redhead that looked nothing like her.

"You like?" Isabelle asked brightly.

"I look nice..." Clary said. "Just nothing like my normal self." The first thing Clary said could be testified by Jace, who was lurking around the corner, watching her. He hadn't seen her change, although he did sorely wish he had arrived on time for the occasion. As soon as Jace had seen Clary, Aline had spouted something about Clary looking like she had "never seen anyone kiss before". But Aline didn't know the whole story. Jace had shoved her off of him and followed Clary.

"Girl, you look fine! You're gonna get picked up in no time!" Jace's sister exclaimed. _Get picked up?_ Jace felt disgusted.

"Izzy, just know that I'm kinda doing this for you... I'm not really interested in getting laid. I'm really sorry about Simon though..." Clary replied. Jace sighed and Clary looked his way. _What about that bastard Simon?_ Jace quickly got out of sight from the doorway. "Did you see that?" Clary could have sworn that she just saw Jace.

"See what?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing..." Clary replied. "I must be going paranoid or something. Wanna go?" Izzy nodded and Jace went into the hallway perpendicular to the one the girls were walking down. Jace followed, there was no way Clary was going to get picked up tonight- or any other night for that matter under Jace's watch.

*Page break*

Jace followed them, light on his feet until someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He swung around, and apparently it was Kaelie.

"Hi Jacey. Haven't seen you in a while," she purred as she linked his arm with hers. He wrenched his arm out of hers.

"Leave me alone, Kaelie," Jace said. He could see Isabelle and Clary walking further down the street.

"I see you're going to the bar to pick up some new conquest. Look, you don't have to buy me a drink or a pretty ring, you can cut the crap with me and get the hookup quick," she offered in a very feminine manner, circling around him, touching him all over his chest. She reeked of cheap perfume.

"I'm not looking for a hookup." If he was, he would most likely go to Kaelie, but he hardly trusted her. She would hook up with him for free, no sign of gold digging, but later on Jace figured out that she was most likely counting on being impregnated by him. Then, by the honor code, he would have to marry her so she could become royalty and get all the riches she desired. She was a crafty girl, and on days when he could wait he would go to the brothel instead. Luckily, he hadn't impregnated anyone. "Piss off, Kaelie." Jace walked to the destination in which Isabelle and Clary had already arrived at; Pandemonium, the loudest bar there was.

"So you said, Jacey, so you said," she whispered so quietly he didn't hear. "Wrapped around that little redhead, aren't you? Well, that's too bad..." When Jace was no longer in a few yards of distance, she grinned in a sinister manner.

*Page break*

Clary gulped as she entered the bar. It was noisy and there was a stage where a few girls were singing. They clearly weren't hired to do it, because they were extremely drunk. Isabelle dragged Clary to the bar counter.

"10 shots of vodka, good sir, along with 4 shots of tequila." Isabelle grinned as she counted the silver pieces she owed the bartender and handed him the money.

"You mean as in one shot of vodka and one shot of tequila for me and nine shots of vodka for you and three shots of tequila for you?" Clary whispered to Isabelle. "I've never drunk liquor

before! Much less so for _hard liquor_!" Isabelle laughed.

"Chill, girl! You're gonna love alcohol. It melts your problems away. We're gonna split the stuff half and half. My treat!" Isabelle replied lightheartedly. Isabelle passed Clary her share of alcohol. "Here, try it." Clary hesitantly picked up a shot of vodka and drank it quickly. Isabelle's eyes widened and she clamped her hand over Clary's mouth and tilted her head up, forcing her to swallow.

"Ow," Clary said. "That burns my throat." She rubbed her throat tenderly.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed. She shot down three of her vodka glasses. "It gets better, and eventually you hardly even feel it." Clary tried her second shot of vodka and with great difficulty, swallowed. After both girls finished their drinks, Jace appeared at the bar. Clary stared at him. _Is that Jace? Nah, I've probably drunk too much. Lol._ "Claaary, lets go sing!" Isabelle exclaimed. The liquor didn't seem to affect her much.

"Wha? But I don't sing!" Clary was still sober enough to speak clearly.

"Clearly I haven't shot you down with enough liquid courage yet. Yo, bartender! We'll have 50-"

"No! I'll sing. Just no more alcohol, I'm 'onna diiiee..." Clary slurred at the end.

"Woo! Lets do this, baby!" Isabelle still had to bring Clary up on the stage. Jace raised an eyebrow. His Clary? On the stage to sing? Clary stumbled onto the stage after Izzy. There were a few whistles.

"Whatcha gonna sing today, hotties?" One of the guys in the crowd hollered. Jace narrowed his eyes at him.

"Holy shit!" Someone else in the crowd exclaimed. "They're not the regular hotties next door! They're the fucking princesses!" There were more whistles in the crowd, and Jace disliked it immensely. Isabelle stared at something on a stand in front of her.

"Um. Excuse me, what is this?" She asked, pointing to a conical object lodged in a stand.

"It's Magnus' newest thingy ma bob! It's a microphone. Switch on the button and speak into it. Here, there's one for the other princess too!" Someone else in the crowd shouted, gesturing to another microphone in a stand in front of Clary. Clary experimentally took it out of the stand, switched it on, and spoke into it.

"Hello? Is this working?" The crowd nodded. Isabelle did the same.

"Okay everyone, we're going to sing "Dear Future Husband", enjoy!" Isabelle announced. Clary shut off her microphone.

"Izzy! I already don't how to sing and you're already telling me to sing songs I've never even heard of?" Clary asked.

"Calm down. Turn to page 65 and start singing. I'll start. Come on, I'm sure you're not bad," Isabelle whispered to her so that the microphone didn't pick it up. "Okay people, we're starting!" Isabelle took a second and the upbeat melody began. She smiled and took a bold stride forward and began to sing.

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things**_

_**You'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life**_

Jace was pretty sure Simon wouldn't appreciate all the men whistling and making sexual gestures at Isabelle right now. Clary took over in the song, a little delicate and unsure of herself at first.

_**Take me on a date**_

_**I deserve a break**_

_**And don't forget the flowers every anniversary**_

'_**Cause if you treat me right**_

_**I'll be the perfect wife**_

_**Buying groceries**_

_**Buy-buying what you need**_

Clary gave a smile to the audience, and Jace gaped. She had the perfect tone. She looked hesitant at first, but there clearly wasn't a reason for her to be. Izzy took over again.

_**You got that 9 to 5**_

_**But, baby so do I**_

_**So don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pies**_

_**I never learned to cook**_

_**But I can buy the book**_

_**Sing along with me**_

_**Sing sing along with me (Hey!)**_

Isabelle curtsied and the crowd went wild. Clary lifted the microphone closer to her lips.

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_

_**Even when I'm acting crazy**_

_**Tell me everything's alright**_

Clary could swear she saw the familiar flash of golden hair in the crowd. She forced a smile to the crowd. _Just the liquor._ She followed in Isabelle's lead in swaying side to side during the break of the music.

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things**_

_**You'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life**_

Clary picked up the song, and Jace could only stare at the way her lips move mesmerizingly.

_**Dear future husband**_

_**If you want to get that special lovin'**_

_**Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

_I want it. But I can't have it. I'd say you're beautiful every hour because it's true._ Jace held his breath when several people in the audience shouted out, "You're beautiful!"

_**After every fight**_

_**Just apologize**_

_**And maybe I'll let you try and rock my body right**_

_**Even if I was wrong**_

_**(You know I'm never wrong)**_

_**Why disagree**_

_**Why why disagree**_

Jace found it uncomfortable hearing his sister singng about it, but it relieved him that at least it wasn't Clary who was singing it.

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_

_**Even when I'm acting crazy**_

_**Tell me everything's alright**_

_It's crazy how you don't ever think you're beautiful._ Jace couldn't tear his eyes away from her. This time Clary could swear that Jace was there, lurking at the back of the room, watching her, but she still had her doubts.

"Girl, you got the rest of this song, I'll tots be dancing," Isabelle whispered to Clary.

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things**_

_**You'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life**_

_**Dear future husbannd**_

_**Make time for me don't leave me lonely**_

_**And we will never see your parents more than mine**_

Isabelle had backed down from the stage, but neither Clary nor Jace noticed. Clary was losing her focus and slipping into intoxication of alcohol. Jace was just watching Clary while Isabelle grinded against random guys in the crowd.

_**I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed**_

_**Open doors for me and you might get some… Kisses**_

_**Don't have a dirty mind**_

_**Just be a classy guy**_

_**Buy me a ring**_

_**Buy buy me a ring**_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things**_

_**You'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life**_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**If you want to get that special lovin'**_

_**Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

_**Oh future husband,**_

_**Better love me right**_

There was enormous applause and Clary looked to her side to smile at Isabelle. She noticed Isabelle wasn't there and that everyone was clapping for _her_. _Shit._ She smiled and curtsied a few times before she rushed down from the stage.

"What the hell, Izzy!" Clary exclaimed. Isabelle shrugged.

"I just wanted to shag on some of the cute boys," Isabelle replied. Isabelle spotted Jace at the edge of the room. "Hey, Clary. I dare you to order the largest bottle of gin over there on the top shelf. If you do, I'll do absolutely anything you want. Here, the drink's on me." Isabelle handed Clary a sack of coins. Clary grinned. She took the coins and was about to buy the bottle. _Isabelle's so gonna make up with Simon. _She took a seat at the bar when Sebastian approached her.

"What's up, Seb?" Clary asked.

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink," Sebastian replied.

"Only the biggest bottle of gin on that very top shelf," Clary answered.

"You sure? That could very well be your death sentence, and, after all, you did just become a princess."

"Are you going to buy me it or not?" Sebastian shrugged and ordered it for her. When the bartender came over with two glasses and the bottle, Clary told him there was no need for a glass. The bartender looked confused until he saw Clary beginning to chug the whole bottle.

Isabelle approached Jace once she was sure that Clary wasn't looking.

"So, brother. Stalking your sisters?" Isabelle asked.

"Sister_s_?" He asked. _Oh… Right. Sister__**s**_. "So what did Simon do to you?"

"Turns out he's a man-whore like you. I dumped his sorry ass. He was, like, tots smooching the new arrival."

"Man whore? Isabelle… What, did I insult you or something?" She snorted.

"Dude, you and Clary totally had something! And then you go smooching Aline… Dyamn! You're one stupid mofo. She really likes you!"

"Isabelle, first off, you're too drunk and you should go home. Second of all, I did _not_ kiss her, _she_ kissed _me_. Besides! Clary and I are _brother and sister_. Like how we're _brother and sister_, except Clary and I are actually _related by blood_." Isabelle shrugged.

"Whatever. Just saying that she'll probably be in Sebastian's bed tonight." Jace looked over and saw Clary making out with Sebastian, her face red from alcohol. Jace froze at first.

"Fuck," Jace muttered. He stomped out to Clary and Sebastian and cleared his throat loudly. They looked up. "Clary, you should go home. You're too drunk." _And I'll fucking kill anyone who makes a move on you, h_e added silently in his head. Sebastian shrugged and got Clary off his lap.

"Jaaaaaacce… Whaat areee yoooou doooiing heeerrreee?" Clary slurred. He ignored her and just scooped her up angrily princess style. _How could she just make out casually with Sebastian?_ "Isabelle get your ass over here. We're leaving." Isabelle nodded. Clearly her alcohol tolerance skills were much better than Clary's.

"Yo Isa- Isabellllllllle! I drank the whole damn bottle of whissskey or giiin or whaaateveeer… Now you're gonnaa havee to maake uup with Simooooon 'cause I said sooo." Clary made a childish duck face and looked up at Jace. _Damn, she's too cute,_ he thought. _And she's your sister_, he reminded himself. Isabelle sighed.

"Okay, Clary. You won fair and square," Isabelle sighed. _But if you have a hangover tomorrow I might not have to do it… _Isabelle thought. Jace and both of his sisters went into the castle.

"Isabelle, you can find your way to your room, can't you?" Isabelle nodded. "I'm going to bring Clary to her room." Isabelle left.

"Noo! Jace, can I sleep with you tonight?" Clary whimpered. She looked at him innocently.

"Siblings don't sleep with each other."

"Siblings alsoo don't carry each other princess style." Clary giggled.

"Clary-"

"Please?"

"Clary-"

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Okay, fine." _She probably won't remember anything in the morning anyway._ Jace brought her to his room and sat her down on his bed and kicked the door closed.

"Jaace! It's sooo hooot!" She shed her dress, leaving her in a matching white, lacy bra and panty. _Fuck._ Jace could feel himself get hard.

"Clary, I think you should put your clothes on and go get your sleeping clothes, than come back here," Jace tried to talk calmly, but the bulge in his pants spoke for itself. Luckily and unluckily for him, Clary was too drunk to notice it and the flaming red pigment of his cheeks.

"Jace, just give me one one of your shiirtsss…" Jace shrugged and pulled out a shirt from his closet and tossed it to her. She began to try to unclasp her bra, and Jace looked away. He _really_ wanted to look, but he would be taking advantage of her, and he just couldn't do that. "Jace," she whined cutely, "Help me get my bra off." Jace froze. His erection only grew. _Well, she's asking…_ He got onto the bed behind her and unclasped her bra, then shut his eyes. _Don't look, don't look, can't take advantage of her, can't look at my sister…_

"Jace, why aren't you looking? Am I ugly?" She sounded really sad.

"Clary, you're not ugly! You're just my sister... Now put on the shirt."

"Fine." He could hear her put on the shirt and he opened his eyes.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Jace said.

"But Jace, you said you would sleep with me!" She was right, he did. He sighed and shed all of his clothes except his boxers. Clary got under the covers and Jace did too. She snuggled up closely to him.

"I love you," she murmured to him.

"I love you too," he whispered to her. He pulled her closer to him. _Just for tonight._

_**Guest: Yikes! *Ducks from flying chair* Sorry! I know you don't want to read it, and honestly it does get boring, but I promise, I PROMISE, they will find out in the next chapter. YOU HAVE MY WORD! XD. Review anyways?**_

_**Balletadc: Yeah, I'm evil. It's kinda fun. MUAHAHAHA France will be OURS! Jk, jk. Okay, so lemons. :3**_

_**Review! Please, I haven't heard from a lot of you in a while... Plus, I really NEED YOUR ADVICES! No, really. Like they totally broke Malec in one of the books, and I'm absolutely torn about it. Like, should I keep them together the whole way through? Or should I... *Sniffles while rereading CoLS* Break them up? Or maybe... Break them up and get them back together again. Oh, and btw, you guys should TOTALLY CHECK OUT SYFYGIRL1190's story Clockwork City story, like RIGHT NOW! (After reviewing on my story, thanks, I'd appreciate it alot. :) Love ya!)**_


	16. City of Finding Out Too Late

_**To my new fans:**_

_**Ltaylor04: I can see that you're a hardcore, Hardcore, HARDCORE Mortal Instruments fan. 186 favorited stories, all of TMI? Woo! You're extremey dedicated!**_

_** : Hello! I'm so glad you found my story! So I see you're a fan of The Host and Twilight? I prefer The Host over Twilight, you?**_

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times am I forced to say this? *Sigh* I don't- I CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS! *Sobs while running away* *Comes back reluctantly* Well, if I don't I can get sued, so... *Sniffle* I don't own TMI.**_

Third Person POV

Clary snuggled closer to whatever it was she was enveloped in, and it was very warm, and she loved it. She hadn't slept this well in what seemed to be really long time. So warm… She felt something hold her tighter. She liked it. She put her arm around it. She opened her eyes a peek. It wasn't just anything she was sleeping with. It was Jace. _Damn. Damn. Crap. _She distanced herself from Jace a little bit. _Why the hell am I wearing only his shirt and my underwear?_ Clary laid still in Jace's arms for a while, trying to remember. _Damn. So I saw him kissing Aline…_ She prickled at the thought. _Then I went to Isabelle, we went to the bar, I sang and I… I DRANK A WHOLE DAMN BOTTLE OF GIN? Then I… Wait, what? No, that can't be right. I hardly even know the guy! I kind of… Kissed Sebastian? Damn~ Wait- then what happened?_ Clary couldn't remember how or when she got into Jace's bed. She could easily guess why. She probably drunkenly refused to leave. And Jace let her? Clary shuffled uncomfortably in the bed, and Jace pulled her closer to him. _But how about when he wakes up?_ Clary didn't know, but she knew that this was probably the closest they were going to get to a romantic relationship. _Don't ruin this. I don't have to ruin this. Don't do it._ She nestled back into a comfy spot in Jace's arms, right where she felt she belonged.

*Page Break*

Jace had been awake for a while now. He wanted to see what Clary would do. Did she still love him? Did it even matter? He'd been awake before she had been, watching her calm, still, unaffected by her problems. He'd felt her stir, but he then shut his eyes. What would she have done if she saw him awake? Would she had been angry that he kissed Aline? Apparently she had gone back to sleep, afraid to break the magic in the moment. So she did, to some extent, care for him. But then again, did that matter at all?

Jace wished, not for the first time, that time would just freeze. Eventually, he would have to get up, and they would have to go about their days, without each other. _Should I get up now? Well, there's no time like the present… _Jace decided. He got up out of the bed, lifting the covers hastily, sending cold wind to Clary's legs.

"Jace?" She murmured. "Where are you going?" _Damn. She woke up._

"Clary, we kind of have to wake up. It's 9," Jace said.

"No… Stay, Jace. Stay. Just a little while longer. Then we can forget this ever happened. Please," she pleaded. _What if I don't want to forget it?_

"Okay," Jace replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Clary's lips formed a shy, subtle smile, and Jace just wanted to kiss her. But he didn't. He crawled into bed.

*Page break*

Isabelle couldn't sleep. She was thinking, thinking about boys. It wasn't the first time, but it was never like this before. She would usually think of the multiple cute ones she'd seen those days, but today she was only thinking of one. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Kind of scrawny, but, nonetheless, cute. _Simon._ She sighed. It was already morning. She might as well do what Clary had told her to do. Make up with Simon. But Isabelle simply figured that if they became "friends" that Clary would leave her alone. But was being friends with Simon all she really wanted? Isabelle turned in her bed. Was it? Isabelle got dressed and went to the dining hall.

Luckily for her, Simon was there- not alone, but with Maia. _Lucky me._ It was awkward when Isabelle got her bacon and eggs and sat down to eat it. Simon was staring at her, and his thoughts were painfully clear: _Fuuccckkk, please don't tell her. _Isabelle pursed her lips. Maia was all in Simon's lap, feeding him. _Maybe now's not the best time to settle things._ She took a few bites of her bacon. Suddenly, Maia began to make out with Simon who looked extremely uneasy, as his ex-girlfriend was watching. Isabelle dropped her bacon mid bite, swallowed the last piece of bacon inside of her mouth, and left with a clatter of the plate, not even bringing it over to the servants' cleaning station.

"What's her problem?" Isabelle could hear Maia say. _You have no idea._

*Page break*

Alec was searching the castle for Magnus, and when he knocked on his bedroom door, he got an answer.

"Who is it?" He could hear Magnus ask."It's me, Alec. Who else would it be?" Alec answered. Magnus opened the door.

"I dunno. I was just checking." Magnus' hair was disheveled, and honestly, Alec thought it made him look doubly hot. His hair contained lots of sparkly glitter. In his hands, Magnus held something unfamiliar to Alec that was pink with a string attached.

"What do you have in your hands?" Alec asked.

"Huh? This, you mean?" Magnus held up the object. Alec nodded. "It's a balloon. It's my newest party decoration!" When Alec raised an eyebrow, Magnus began to elaborate. "See, it's made out of the newest material of mine, which I call plastic. You just blow it up using your mouth, like this!" Magnus brought the opening of it to his mouth and began to blow. When it grew to be the size of a large watermelon, he pinched the blowing end and tied it into a tight knot. He let go of it, and it floated to the ceiling, looking and opaque pink. Magnus grasped the string.

"Why the color pink, though?" Alec asked.

"It doesn't _have_ to be pink. I can dye it a different color if I want. Here, have this one! It's only my newest prototype. I'm just trying to make a new one that can be pumped with a machine that has glitter infused with it," Magnus smiled childishly. _Pfft… He really does act like a child sometimes,_ Alec thought. "And…" Magnus added while smirking. "I'm also making another item that looks _exactly_ like it. Except it's use is going to be _very __**different**_." He laughed. "It's going to make me totally RICH! Then I'll take you out to dinner, Alec." He flashed a smile. Alec smiled back.

"Well, I'll be going now… I kind of wanna go check on Jace… He's more than a little ticked about the whole sibling thing…" Alec sighed. "See you later?" Magnus gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Alec turned around to leave, a balloon in hand. Magnus closed his bedroom door.

*Page break*

Isabelle laid on her bed. It was still morning, and she was still a little ticked- well, not _ticked_, but, maybe jealous of Maia? Envious? Isabelle couldn't find the word, but a negative feeling was there, present inside of her. _Jealous?_ Isabelle scoffed. _The great, manizer Isabelle, jealous? No such thing!_ Still, Isabelle could still feel that feeling- or whatever it was, growing from inside of her.

"Hello? Isabelle?" _Simon?_ Isabelle sighed. _Well, you can just get it over with right now…_

"Come in, Simon," she replied. Simon came in.

"Well, I… I don't know what to say, Isabelle. I can't believe you didn't tell Maia! I mean-"

"Get straight to the point. I don't like talking to exes," Isabelle growled. She knew she was supposed to be making up with him, but it was hard trying to be nice to your cheating bastard ex-boyfriend.

"Isabelle, I just wanted to say…" He paused. "Thank you." Isabelle raised her eyebrows. Simon fidgeted with his hands behind his back, playing with the shirt cloth.

"Cool. Now get out."

"Wait! No! I also came here to say… Sorry." Simon gnawed on the inside of his cheek.

"Okay. I half accept your apology."

"Half accept?"

"What, did you really think that I would be totally okay with you doing that?" Simon paused.

"Well, you never really took your boyfriends seriously. For example, lets take Meliorn, you just dumped-"

"Well I thought you were _different!_ All my other boyfriends at least had the decency not to propose to a woman, get turned down and double handle some other girls!" Isabelle was fuming. _Idiot. Idiot IDIOT! Why is he such and IDIOT?_

"So you half accept my apology?" Simon asked weakly. "But if you're so upset about it, then why would you at all?"

"Clary. Clary drank the biggest bottle of gin at the bar, and I said I would do anything she wanted. She wanted me to make up with you, so let's just call this a truce. Now bye." Isabelle shoved him out of the room and shut the door in his face. Simon sighed. _Isabelle. Izzy._ Isabelle slumped against the door and sat down. _I still like him. I still like him? What the hell._

"Isabelle?" Simon asked.

"You still there?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Simon couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Simon-" Isabelle cut herself short.

"What?"

"Simon, nevermind. It'll come out the wrong way and sound bitchy."

"No, just say it," Simon said.

"Do you- do you really think that keeping this from Maia is actually being fair to her?" Isabelle asked. Simon hesitated.

"I don't know, Izzy. What do you think?" Isabelle's heart skipped a beat. _Izzy. He called me Izzy._ Then, spitefully, in her head, she added, _While talking about his girlfriend._

"I don't think you'd like my answer," she replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"So it's a no?"

"What do you think?"

"It's a no…" Simon sighed, and Isabelle could hear him shuffle away. Isabelle sighed and closed her eyes. _Somebody else's boyfriend now. Somebody else's boyfriend now._ She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. _Well, he was mine first._ She looked to the ceiling, and added bitterly, _Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?_

*Page break*

Clary and Jace had mutually agreed to get out of bed. They got dressed and went to brunch. Lunch, really, but they had skipped breakfast and decided to eat a few minutes earlier than everyone else. When they arrived, they saw that they weren't the only one there. _Jocelyn._

"Hello, Mother," Jace greeted her coldly. _Mother?_ Clary shook her head. _Right, my mother. His mother. My brother._ Jocelyn winced and dropped the piece of bread she was holding.

"Actually, about that…" Jocelyn looked uneasy and looked up at the ceiling. "Well. I was kind of willing it not to be true. After all, if it was, then you, Jace, are the son that I abandoned so many years ago."

"But I am. Valentine said so," Jace replied. He didn't want it to be true, but it just was. Jocelyn hesitated and stood up from her chair to face Clary and Jace.

"I'm sure you've heard of motherly love before. Even if the mother doesn't love the child, she can distinguish between her child and the others." She paused. "Jace, don't you think it's strange, supposedly, by Valentine's not to be trusted word, that you are my child and I just couldn't tell? Don't you think I would have recognized you?"

"I was a newborn the last time you saw me," Jace said. Jocelyn winced again.

"Yes, but I would recognize my child. When I looked into the eyes of my son when I gave birth to him, I saw soulless pits. And although you _are_ a filthy playboy womanizer, it doesn't make you my son. Besides, you don't have Jonathan's eyes. His were much darker, much eerier." Jace didn't reply. Clary looked at him, then to her mother. _Was it true? Please, _she prayed to God. _Please let it be true._ She, her mother, and Jace looked to their side when there was clapping.

"Very good, very good. You might have figured it out _just_ a tad late." A jet-black haired boy was clapping in the hall, leaning casually against the wall.

"Sebastian?" Clary asked. He grinned and removed his- his hair? No, wig. Jocelyn gasped.

"No… It can't be…" Jocelyn trembled. "It's him," she whispered.

"Hello. You are a terrible mother, as I'm sure you already know. Leaving me only with my father and abandoning the both of us? I can see crystal clearly, I know that my father and me are going to hell. But we're bringing all of you with us."

_**Guest: So, yeah. They're not siblings, but as you can probably tell, they're in some really deep s***.**_

_**Balletadc: Hmm... I was wondering, just now, what if I break them up, but then make them do something really romantic and get married or somethin'? Just really curious, cause I'm kind of into intense romance scenes, both fluff, and make-up sex. LOL. Well, Aline won't be leaviing TOO soon. She's not going to stick around for TOO long. Yeah, anyway. Wanna plan to take over France now? (JK JK JK LMFAO) Anyway, please review?**_

_**(Another) Guest: Aww, thanks! Yeah, the last chapter was really bittersweet...**_

_**lindsayhonaker: YAYYYY, you reviewed! It feels like AGES since I heard from you! Are you tied up with work or something? Anyway, I love how your reviews are so constructive! Well, yes, they figured out a little bit late, but I don't think I'm going to marry him to Aline, anyway. Then Clary might actually die of drinking. LOL! XD. Review again?**_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOO... I've had lots of hot teacher mortal instruments ideas, those scenarios are REALLY HOT (in theory, I don't think I'd like to try it out). What do you guys think? Please review!**_


	17. City of (actually, I really don't know)

_**To my newest fan arrivals:**_

_**Trailsapupp: You like angsty torture stories? :3 Cool! Want me to write you one?**_

_**wendi7399: Okay, so now you're officially DEDICATED. Like, not dedicated, but DEDICATED DEDICATED DEDICATED. 465 favorited MI stories? Whoopee! You one huge fan!**_

_**Mortalinstruments1fannnn: Wow! You're a newcomer, just like me! I'm so happy you found my story! Welcome to !**_

_**Glitter100: You're relatively new too! I'm so glad you found my story!**_

_**Totallynotafangirl: Your name, LOL. That's funny. I'm the total opposite, because I really am a fangirl. LMFAO!**_

_**Read, enjoy, and review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: Jeez... Fine, fine! I'll get on with it! I don't own TMI...**_

Third Person POV

_Sebastian? No, Jonathan._ Clary couldn't think of what to do next, because in a blur, she, Jace, and her mother were tied by ropes and tossed, ironically, back into the same wagon in which they were captured the first time. The carriage driver turned around and smiled.

"Well done, Son," Valentine dressed as the driver said. "Gag and blindfold them." Sebastian did as ordered, but not before Clary let out a scream for help.

*Page break*

When Simon had left, Isabelle had gotten back up on her bed and laid there. There was an ear piercing scream and she could swear that it was Clary's scream. _Valentine._ She hopped out of bed, suited up, and walked to Magnus' room. When she didn't get an immediate answer, she pushed down the door.

"Magnus, get your ass over here with your gon or gun thingy, or whatever. Clary-" Isabelle paused when she saw that Magnus was making out with Alec- again, except that they were both topless. "Guys! You guys are _always_ making out at the most _crucial_ time! Magnus, Alec! Get dressed, weaponized, and ready to go rescue Clary." Isabelle paused. "He probably has his wife and son too."

"He, as in-" Isabelle cut Alec off.

"Valentine. Yes, now get dressed!" Magnus rolled his eyes and put on his shirt. He tossed Alec his shirt that was on the floor. "Oh, and take this. If you seriously hurt someone, point this at them and push the trigger _once_. It's my newest gun addition; the automatic machine gun. I'll take my good old AK 47." He looked to Isabelle. "Don't take your lousy old knives and blades or whatever! Here, take this Silencer." Isabelle hesitated. "Come on, just pull the trigger when it's pointed at whoever you're most likely going to kill!" Isabelle still eyed the lunk of metal.

"If it's so powerful, why would you bring it to Valentine? He'll make it extremely powerful and use it on us!" Isabelle reasoned. "Besides, I don't trust that old hunk of metal. I prefer my knives and whip."

"You know your knives are made of metal too?" Magnus asked.

"Shut up! Don't take the guns! Just take something else that you have! Something less powerful, but able to take someone out." Magnus paused and tapped his chin while thinking.

"Well, I could use poison blow darts that will stop them temporarily… I can also use the grenade, he'll never figure out how it works because it'll blow itself up! Alec, give me the automatic machine gun. Here." Alec handed the gun over. Magnus handed him the grenades, blow darts, and blow dart stick. "The round thingy. That's a grenade. Detach the top thing and throw it, it'll explode. Put those darts in the stick and blow as hard as you can after aiming it at the target." Magnus hesitated. "I'd try to train you, but there's no time! Try to aim for the heart, it'll be most effective there."

"Let's go," Isabelle ordered. She stalked down the hallway and tracked down a servant. "You! Yeah, you! Tell the King and the Queen that Valentine's back and that we're going to retrieve Clary and Jace and most likely their mother." She paused. "Tell them not to send the royal army, that might make Valentine panic and possibly kill Jace, Clary, and maybe their mother. Bye, and tell them _immediately_!" Isabelle continued to fast-walk out of the building when someone's hand landed on her shoulder. _Simon?_

"What's going on, Iz?" He asked. _Oh my God, he just called me Iz!_ She shook her head. _Stop worrying about him! Jace and Clary's lives are at stake! Worry about Simon later!_

"We need to go get Clary and Jace. I think they've been captured! Now let me go."

"I'm coming with you," Simon insisted.

"You didn't come last time. I don't have time to argue! We have to go get them _now_!"

"It was awkward between us last time!"

"I'll go," said a cool voice behind him. Simon turned and Isabelle could see that it was Maia. _Mistress/lover alert…_

"No thanks, Maia!"

"I'll go. I'm going. I came here to protect you guys anyway, it's my job. I'd actually rather continue snuggling with Simon, but, you know. I'm going, period," Maia said calmly. Isabelle sighed.

"Okay, but let's go! Simon, you're staying or going without any weapons. Magnus, pass Maia a weapon or something. I'm out of here!" Isabelle and the group got out of the building, leaving Simon in the castle. _Sometimes I wonder if both of my girlfriends- I mean, Izzy and Maia really are out of my league…_ He sighed. _I kind of wanted to help get Clary… Why am I __**ALWAYS**_ _left behind?_

*Page break*

Clary looked to Jace who seemed hyper-aware. Her mother, somehow was freaking ASLEEP. Valentine figured it was safe to take off the blindfolds, as Clary would not stay still with them on. She could see his hands sliding slowly and unsuspiciously down his pants to a pocket. _Yes! He brought his knife!_ However, Sebastian, or Jonathan, or whatever she should call him, snatched the knife from Jace.

"Nuh-uh. We aren't gonna have our plans soiled by your trusty little pocket knife again. What was even more ironic last time was that _my_ father, unbeknownst to you, gave you this knife."

"My real father gave it to me," Jace hissed back.

"No. My father killed your father and raised you to be his son. However you were so soft, so delicate, so fragile that you were of no use whatsoever," Sebastian, or whatever he was supposed to be called, grinned.

"Jonathan! You're telling them too much!" Valentine scolded him while leading the horses that were dragging the cart.

"Well, it's not like they're going to escape _alive_," Jonathan replied sardonically. Clary frowned.

"Jonathan, I didn't say that we were going to _kill_ them. After all, that would not correspond with our plan, would it?" Valentine asked. Then he muttered, "I should've just went to retrieve it already… Time's a wastin'!" Clary suddenly spotted a sharp, uncovered screw in the wagon, and she shuffled over there slowly to cut her ropes. But then her brother- her _real_ brother pulled her back towards him and forcibly kissed her. When she finally pulled away from him, she wanted to wipe her mouth, only to remember that her hands were literally tied.

"You sick _bastard_!" Clary spat at her brother.

"Well, you see, our parents got married before I was conceived, so, no, I'm not a bastard child," Jonathan replied matter of a factly.

"That- that was _incestuous_!" Clary fumed.

"Calm down, little sister. After all, you didn't mind it at the bar. Besides, when you believed that you were related to Jace you still slept with him," her brother shrugged.

"How did you that? You know what, nevermind! However you know, we did not do anything! Be-besides! It's none of your business anyway. I don't have to prove _anything _to you!" Clary was beyond flustered. She looked to Jace who had been deadly silent the whole time. He looked like he was going to explode, and Jonathan just chuckled.

"Aww, is the little golden boy jealous? After all, he did see you making out with me. Plus, you initiated it." Jonathan looked like he was having fun. _The sick, twisted sort of fun that regular people don't enjoy_, Clary added in her head.

"Shut up! It didn't mean anything. She was deadly _drunk_," Jace replied quietly. _Quiet Jace never means anything good,_ Clary thought in her head.

"Then why do you look so bothered, little boy?" Jonathan asked cynically. He looked dully over to Clary.

"Because I'm captured by two sick cunts," Jace replied deadfaced. Jonathan's following laugh sounded like sandpaper rubbed against each other.

"You already think we're sick? Damn, you ain't seen nothin' yet, boy."

*Page break*

"_**WHAT!?**_" Robert roared. "And you just let them _**go**_?" The servant looked taken aback.

"Sir, I'm just following orders," the servant replied, looking like she was shitting bricks.

"And you say they said _specifically_ not to bring thee imperial army?" Robert inquired, trying to not lose his cool.

"Yes, sir," the servant replied.

"Hmph! Foolish teenagers! They are all so foolhardy! I shall ignore their idiotic requests! Send the army _now!_" The servant nodded.

*Page break*

Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, and Maia couldn't find the fastest steeds that were in the kingdom. They sorely needed them, but they were all in the royal barn that was guarded by the royal guards who would question them. Instead, the settled for mediocre rides, which explained why they, even with the wagon tracks clear ahead of them, they could not get there fast enough.

"Damn! We've got to get there!" Isabelle's horse was slowing down like the others. "Maybe we need to give them a break!" Alec nodded and they sat down, away from the wagon tracks. Suddenly. then heard rumbling, and they could feel it too.

"What is that?" Alec asked, looking up.

"Apparently your father got your message but didn't _really_ get the message," Magnus said. The whole power of the royal army galloped on horseback, following the same trail as they had been.

*Page break*

Valentine, Sebastian, and their hostages halted to a stop when they reached their destination. Then they heard rumbling. Then they felt it.

"You guys are stupid as fuck," Jace said. "Did you really think that they wouldn't send their whole force at you to retrieve the royalties?" Valentine chuckled.

"Everything is going according to plan."

_**Guest: Oh don't you worry about them! They'll definitely be doing SOMETHING, if catch my drift...**_

_**Balletadc: What if I WANT to make you cry? MUAHAHAHA! Well, anyway, I'll make you cry after we ransack Belgium for it chocolate! (JK, just so people know I'm not a terrorist, LOL)**_

_**linsayhonaker: LOL, it's okay! Moving can be a b****. I mean, you're all like: "Wait, where did all of this s*** come from?" Then you realize that's it just all the stuff you have...**_

_**Read and review people!**_


	18. City of a Dark Room

_**Enjoy! Lots of you might not like the end...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot. Period.**_

Third Person POV

"Gag them, Jonathan. And make sure your mother stays asleep- she's much smarter and more potentially dangerous than the others," Valentine commanded. He mounted a tied up purebred white horse that was tied to a stick stuck in the ground

"Don't come-!" Clary was gagged by her brother after he gagged Jace before she could warn the force of the entire army. She didn't know what the plans were, but they seemed to be going well.

"Now, now little sister. They'll risk everything while my father gets the Cup," Jonathan told her. He brushed his finger gently along her cheek. She glared at him with pure hatred and kicked him where it counts. He groaned and used Jace's knife to slash a gash on her cheek. Clary's muffled scream was barely audible. "Now, you two are going to do exactly what I say, or the next injury will be much worse. You first, golden boy." Jonathan lifted the doors on the floor, covered in grassy camouflage, revealing an underground structure with stairs spiraling down, barely lighted with torches. Jonathan cut Jace's ankle chains and the chains attaching him to the car with a quick and accurate swipe, still leaving his arms and hands tied. Jonathan lifted him out of the wagon, not giving Jace the chance to retaliate. He shoved him down the stairs and Jace had no choice but to follow. Next, Jonathan brought Clary out of the wagon and brought her down to the stairway. He shoved her in, grabbed his mother, and closed the door.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Jonathan could hear the soldiers ask dumbly. _They may be the brawniest, but they certainly aren't the brainiest,_ Jonathan mused.

*Page break*

Jonathan had separated his mother from Jace and Clary. He managed to chain both Jace and his mother up- just in case. When he went back in the room, he got Clary's attention.

"Hey, sis. Come over here, right now," Jonathan ordered. Clary did as she was supposed to, having only her hands tied. Jonathan removed her gag.

"What, are you doing this to try to be a gentleman now?" She hissed at him aggressively. He laughed.

"To be a _gentleman_? That's ridiculous. Men, women, children, babies, pets- I kill them all!" He cackled. _You're more fucking sick than I thought_, Clary said silently in her head.

"Then what are you going to do that you're not going to do with Jace?" She asked. She looked to Jace who was chained up in the corner, watching her intently. She could tell what he was trying to say: _Whatever he wants, __**don't**_ _give it to him._ Jonathan unbuckled his pants and took of his boxers, revealing an erection.

"Suck it."

_**Guest: Actually, your guess is pretty spot on! Buuuuuuttttttt... CLACE WILL LIVE ON!**_

_**Balletadc: I'm sure you don't look THAT bad... Well, I think Magnus is going to "need time". *Sniffles* I think, yeah... But then he he'll do something reallly hot.**_

_**BurningWaterfall: Aww, thanks! Yup, I'm writing...**_

_**OKAY! DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! The next chapter will kind of be rapish... SO IF SENSITIVE TO RAPE SCENES, DO NOT READ! Will update when I get 50 reviews! I think that's fair... 7 more reviews!**_


	19. City of Easy Infiltrations

**_Maryynell: Why hello, hello! I'm so glad you found this story! I'd love to hear from you! Please review!_**

**_OOOKAAAAAY! To all those squirmish to rape: Urmm, well, you can start reading at the first "*Page break*". Read, enjoy, and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own plot!_**

Third Person POV

Quite honestly, to Clary, his thing looked like a huge mushroom with an overgrown stem. She closed her eyes and put her hands over them for good measure.

"Put it away, Jonathan," Clary demanded.

"I thought you'd say so," he chuckled.

"Then why did you bother asking?" Clary replied.

"Because," Jonathan replied, "You value Jace's life, don't you?" Clary opened her eyes to look at Jace, still covering Jonathan's- thing, from view. Jace looked horrified.

"Can I talk to Jace?" Clary whispered. Jonathan shrugged.

"Be my guest," he replied uninterested. Clary crawled over to Jace. She tenderly removed the gag from his mouth so he could speak.

"Don't do it," he said flatly.

"Jace-"

"Promise me you won't do it," he ordered.

"Jace, he'll kill you!"

"I don't care. Don't do it." Jonathan seemed to take great amusement from the couple spat.

"Jace… You're the most important thing to me. I'll do _anything_," Clary replied to him. "Wouldn't you do the same for me?" He acted like he didn't hear the second part.

"What about my love, Clary?" Clay was torn. Torn because she couldn't come to a conclusion and because Jace wasn't making it any easier for her. Under any other situation, she would have found his possessiveness a real turn on, but right now, she just felt lost.

"Jace, what am I _supposed_ to do? Let you die?" Clary was desperate. _Please, Jace. Please understand. I can't lose you. I can't ever lose you._

"I don't know, Clary. Just _don't do it_."

"Do you love me?" Clary asked him.

"Why would you even ask?"

"Do you trust me?" He hesitated.

"Clary-"

"Do you?" He sighed.

"Yes, Clary, but-" Clary gagged him gently, keeping it quite loose so that it would not hurt him.

"I love you, Jace." She bit her lip and his eyes widened. "I hope you'll forgive me. You don't-" She choked on her own words. "You don't have to watch." Clary hugged him then walked back over to Jonathan. _Don't do this, Clary, don't do this! Don't! Please…!_ Clary could feel Jace's begging gaze on her, but she couldn't sit idly by while her own brother slaughtered him. _Appeal to your brother- appeal, or at least try to appeal to the monster._ "Jonathan, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, could I please just give you… I don't know how it works, but can I do a handjob instead, please?" She attempted to batter eyelashes.

"Since you asked so _nicely_, fine," Jonathan said. "Only because I'm _so nice_." _Nice my ass,_ Clary thought to herself. Then she paused.

"So what? I know I'm supposed to kind of- put my hand around it and move my hand up and down. So do I move it up and down just three times or something? How do I know when I'm done?" Jonathan chuckled.

"Well, you do it until semen comes out of my cock. Or, in otherwards, cum," Jonathan explained. _She should be learning this stuff with me, not him._ Jace shut his eyes tightly. It almost hurt to look. _Clary with another guy, Clary with another guy, but at least not by her will… Is this how she felt with me and Aline?_ He could still hear them talking. Clary poked Jonathan's dick. She poked it a couple more times. Then she, unsure of herself, put her hand around it. She proceeded to moving her hand up and down his length and he groaned in response.

"Ahh… Fuck! Yeah, go fucking faster…!" Jonathan was in ecstasy, although he knew that a blowjob would have been more satisfying. Clary did the action faster. Jonathan looked to Jace to see if he was watching Clary pleasure him.

"Jace, open your eyes and watch or I'll kill her!" Jace's eyes flew open, and he felt fucking sick. Clary, _his_ Clary, jerking off another guy, who was actually her brother. Jace forced himself to watch. Clary looked down at the floor as Jonathan was being pleasured. Clary looked up,she wanted it to be done already. A few seconds later, Jonathan blew his load, but Clary was quick and ducked under it. It flew across the room. Clary let go of Jonathan's penis and looked to the white puddle, then back at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Jonathan laughed as he put his dick back in his pants and got his clothes on.

"It's semen," he replied. Clary looked stricken. "What?"

"Do you- do you realize what you just made me- your sister, do?" She asked. She was as pale as a ghost. Jonathan shrugged.

"You are my sister. You belong to me. I get to do whatever I want to you. You are mine and I am yours," he told her. She shook her head.

"You don't get it. I am your sister. I _don't_ belong to you, I belong to myself. You _don't_ get to do whatever you want. We don't belong _to_ each other. We _should _belong _with_ each other. In fact, we might if you weren't so sick. But _everyone_ belongs _with_ someone. I belong _with_ Jace. I don't know who you belong with- probably with one of those creepily advanced women, or men, for that matter, in the Lilith kingdom." Clary began to feel angry. "Now _leave_ us with a knife."

"Oh, you're not all pleading and appealing now, are you? Well fine. Your little boyfriend can even have his pocket knife back. It's not going to help you guys," he sneered. He walked to the door and hurled the knife at Clary's feet. He went through the door, shut it, then locked it. Clary ran to Jace's side and ripped off his gag.

"Jace, are you okay?" She threw her arms around him. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. Jace. Talk to me."

"Clary? Why did you not listen to me?" He sounded faint.

"I had to, Jace. I'm going to get you out of your chains now." She sounded determined, but under her hard shell, she was as soft as butter. _Jace. Please, please don't be mad. Please, understand. I love you. Please. Please, Jace._ She got the knife and stabbed him out of his chains, and they just hugged for a while.

"Clary, I'm still mad at you," he told her. _Not at you, really. I was. Still kind of am. More at Jonathan._ Her vanilla scent was further intoxicating him. He was slipping into her irresistible pull. He couldn't stay as mad as he should be. _Engaged in sexual intercourse with her __**brother**__. Be mad. Be mad. _But it didn't work. "I am still mad at you." He said for extra good measure, still hugging her.

"Please don't be," she told him as she broke apart from him. "I'm really, really sorry. It'll never happen again." She paused as she looked into his eyes, remorse flooding her. "Please don't hate me." Her voice was hollow in her last statement. _Please._

"I'm not- not _really_ mad at _you_, but- I would have liked it better if you _hadn't_ done that with _him_," Jace replied. "It was- quite scarring." Clary could tell that Jace was trying to sound light hearted, but that it wasn't working at all. She hugged him again tightly, and he hugged back.

"I wish the same, but Jace, we need to get out of here- now." Jace looked around the room.

"I think I have a plan."

*Page break*

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Maia made their way to the front of the army of soldiers.

"Where's my brother?" Alec asked.

"_Our_ brother," Isabelle corrected him. "Where is he?" The general shrugged.

"We don't know. We came here and the wagon was empty. There are no tracks in the dirt or anything. Trust me, we checked. We have many leagues of men. We've panned out, going in every which way imaginable. Go home, royalties. Your cushy life experience won't help us. Not trying to sound rude, but-" he yawned. "You should really go back. We got this or we don't. You guys aren't going to make much of a difference. Go home," the general told them.

"No! We can help! Magnus can help- he's a genius!" Alec objected.

"Thanks, Alec, really. But- I don't know what to do about this- I mean, I may be _smart_, but that doesn't make me _psychic_," Magnus replied flatly. "Sorry. Maybe we _should_ go back to the castle. After all, if the job can't be done by a hundred legions of men, who can it be done by?" Alec looked at Magnus angrily.

"Well can't you at least _try_?" Alec was distressed and Magnus looked taken aback.

"Sorry! I'm not really into kidnapping things, but, as advice, to the soldiers, I'm just saying that you might want to look underground, where they can effectively disappear." He paused. "Not by their own will, of course. Is that good enough advice for you, Alexander?"

"I think that at least it's _something_. But didn't I tell you before to not call me Alexander and that Alec is fine?" Magnus shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess. Anyway, I guess we should go now?" Magnus replied. Maia shrugged.

"Whatever. Hurry up lovebirds. I have a boyfriend to see," Maia said. _Right. You do, Maia, and I dumped his sorry ass. It's not like that dishonest pussy will ever tell you anyway,_ Izzy thought.

"Let's go," Isabelle said roughly. She left on horseback and everyone else followed.

*Page break*

Valentine craved his boldness. He loved his own plan, he loved it. The Lightwood fools, did they really think that his plan was so idiotic and plain and easy to see? Valentine snuck around the castle. Although the imperial forces were off on the lookout for him in the wrong place, the regular palace guards still remained, as did the utterly clueless Penhallows and soft Lightwoods. Valentine heard the rebellious teenage Lightwoods and Bane boy return home. _No matter._ Valentine crawled through the air pipes and came to a vent hole. He quietly popped the filter and covering out of their holes to find that he was, in fact, on the ceiling. He saw the guards standing straight and alerted.

"_Bingo_," he whispered almost inaudibly. The guards looked around for the source of the sound.

"You hear that Bob?"

"No, Tom. I think it's about time for our job shift anyway. We've been standing guard all night!" Bob replied. "Here, you continue to stand guard- I'll get the next shift." Bob took off and Tom was left. Valentine held the vent cover in one hand while he got the sleeping gas bomb from his pocket. He dropped it to the ground in front of the guard Tom.

"Huh?" Tom picked the bomb and looked up to the source and saw Valentine, but it was too late, he was already slumped to the floor. Valentine hopped down and chuckled.

"You will be the only eyewitness, my friend. I will enjoy it when you incite terror in the kingdom with your tale." Valentine walked and faced the safe. He chuckled once again. "Really? A password pad? For the royal treasury?" He laughed as loud as he could. "Magnus is _really_ going to regret that time we went out for those drinks." He added more quietly, "He totally told me how to crack these things." Valentine took a piece of thick piece of paper and wedged it into the safe door. He jammed it around for a while, and then the door opened, then in the center of the treasury surrounded by insurmountable amounts of gold, was a cup in a glass case set on a marble pedestal. He carefully lifted up the glass cover and took the cup into his hands to admire it. "Ahh… Lilith shall be pleased."

_**BurningWaterfall: Thanks!**_

**_lindsayhonaker: Jace will punish her smuttily after he takes her virginity: later. :3_**

**_Guest: Didn't SUCK it, but, she had to do SOMETHING._**

**_YMICRAZYY: Thanks! Yeah, Sebastian/Jonathan is really sick like that... Thanks again!_**

**_Guest: Did you cry?_**

**_Balletadc: A little clace... :)_**

**_Jan (Guest): Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the update! So do you have an account? Because it would be very helpful to me if you did!_**

**_Guest: *Sniffles* WHO LEFT THIS STORY OF FEELS? *Sniffles*_**

**_LOL! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!_**


	20. City of You're Marrying?

Third Person POV

Jonathan had left his mother, Clary, and Jace, fleeing before they would find him. He knew that if he stayed that he wouldn't be found anytime soon, but eventually, the soldiers would wake up and smell the coffee and find him. After all, it wouldn't be considered murder if he just let his captives starve, would it? As if you're not already an outlaw, being the son of one. Jonathan clammered out of the underground chambers and opened the effectively designed doors just a crack. He saw soldiers standing "alerted". Clearly they were drinking on the job.

"Hey you! D'you see that Camille before? Yeah, she's the top of-" *hiccup* "The pack, man! She's a smokin' hot babe, but don't tell her I said that if you ever even have the chance to talk to her, she'll bust any guys' balls! Dude, let's get the fuck away from this post, I'm sure the Morgenstern father and son are nowhere near here! If he's evaded the law for so long, he won't be stupid enough to stick around!" The guard put his arm over the other guard and they walked off. Great! I don't have dirty my hands at all. Jonathan lifted both the doors and hopped out in one fluid motion. He closed the doors quietly, not bothering to redo the camouflage. Let them find them. Nothing can stop us now. Jonathan scaled up one of the nearby trees and hopped from tree to tree, trying to reach his destination. Dad said at the location of the first signing of the treaty of the Lightwoods/Penhallows. 10 pm sharp.

*Page break*

"You have a plan?" Clary repeated. Jace nodded.

"Yeah. I think that the royal soldiers are still here. If you listen closely, you can kind of hear them- I think we should make a lot of noise," Jace replied. Clary looked disappointed by his plan.

"But we're yards beneath the ground! How about we just try to pick the door open with your knife?" Clary offered.

"Your brother could be out there," Jace reminded her.

"Right, my own, personal, psycho brother. Lucky me!" Clary grumbled. She slumped down to the ground. Suddenly, her ears perked up. "Jace, don't you wonder where he is now? I mean, if he was trying to squeeze information out of mom-" He's not your brother! "My mom, that we would hear him? After all she is only in the next room! And if he isn't and he's not here, he's most likely not in this underground system at all!" Jace still looked unsure.

"But we can't know for sure!"

"But we can try, can't we?" Jace hesitated.

"Okay," he replied simply. He picked up his pocket knife and wedged it in. He wiggled it for a while, and the door finally popped out. Clary held the heavy door open as they walked through. Jace was about to leave when Clary stopped him.

"Jace. You're forgetting my mother," Clary told him. Jace shrugged it off and picked the door open. Clary held the door open as Jace cut her still asleep mother out of her chains.

"Wake up!" Jace shook Jocelyn until she woke.

"What!? Oh, it's you." She looked to Jace disapprovingly. "Anyway, where are we?"

"Mom, explaining comes later. Let's go," Clary said. They ran out of the room and up the steep stairs.

"Stand back," he said coolly. He pushed the doors above them open and they got out.

"Who goes there?" A soldier barked. He looked relieved once he saw the royalties. "Oh my God! I found you guys! I am so going to get a promotion!" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Not when I put in word that you ignored our needs to squeal about promotions," Jace replied snarkily. Clary shot him a look. "What?"

"Why are you being so irritable?" She whispered as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He tenderly rubbed the spot where she elbowed him. "I'm hungry. It's, like 3 o'clock, and I haven't even had breakfast!" Clary crossed her arms.

"That doesn't excuse you from manners. You seem to think that just because you're royalty that you're excused from everything," Clary replied.

"Stop acting like such a couple! I've seen it all but I can't stand this! Soldier, bring us back to the castle now," Jocelyn ordered. The soldier nodded and loaded them in the cart that they had been captured in, attached it to two horses and set off with them.

*Page break*

King Robert was literally shitting bricks. The might of his army had not returned yet with his son, Jocelyn, or her daughter, for that matter. He paced around in the meeting hall. The Penhallows were ready for their daughter to declare who she desired more, Alec or Jace. They expected a wedding the day after tomorrow, but his ladies man son was nowhere in sight. At least his other son was present in the room, but Robert had a strong feeling that he was not going to be the groom. There were a few loud bangs on the meeting hall grand door.

"Who is it?" Robert hollered.

"Robert! What's taking you so long in there? Have you summoned your sons yet? My dear Aline is ready to declare who her future spouse is going to be!" Patrick hollered back from behind the door. Alec looked to his father who was shaking.

"Oh Patrick, it's you! Urm… I'm just readying my son- Just a moment! Heh. Heh," Robert replied. He was sweating all over.

"Son? Robert, you mean sons?" Robert didn't answer his question.

"Do come in," he said, avoiding the question. The grand doors opened and in walked Patrick, his wife, and Aline in a silky, elegant, light pink gown. Aline's lips were pressed in a hard line together, and it didn't escape Alec's notice.

"Robert." Patrick flashed a smile. "Collectively as a family-" Then he said in a muttered voice, "Although Aline absolutely refused the idea of marriage altogether," he continued on in a loud announcer's voice, "We have decided that Aline is to maarrrrryyyyy-" Patrick paused for dramatic effect. "Your son, the dashing young-" He stopped short. "Hey, where's Jace?" Robert took a seat in his throne, as he felt his knees begin to buckle.

"My son, Jace- He's busy right now," Robert tried to reply smoothly. Patrick then looked angry.

"What, my Aline isn't important enough to him?" Robert didn't reply. Patrick shrugged it off. "No matter, this doesn't concern him much anyway. We've decided that Alec shall be the lucky groom."

_**JammyHerBooks: Yes, Clary's suffering... Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Balletadc: They got out! Oh, and btw, urmm, you might cry soon b/c of couple (well... Kind of couple?) fights.**_

_**Guest: Yayy~! Didn't cry. :3**_

_**lindsayhonaker: So she got by with a handjob... Jace is going to totally f*** her brains out later... XD**_

_**Guest: You used alot of "eff"s, LOL. Sooo, Clace fix. Clace smut or fluff?**_

_**REVIEEEEWWWW!**_


	21. City of Back Again

**_Lisa Solis: I'm so glad you found my story! :) Do you like it so far? Thanks for reading!_**

_**I'm so glad for all my fans! :) And I know you guys like LEMONS and SMUT! Me too. BUT, I gotta hold up for that, I've never done smut, I wanna make it good. :) Review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own PLOT. ENJOOOY!**_

Third Person POV

Alec could hear his own heart beat. It had never been so fast before. In short, he was scared out of his damn mind.

"What?" He managed to croak out. His eyes flitted to Aline. _She chose me- over Jace?_ Then he remembered: "_Aline absolutely refused the idea of marriage altogether."_ Aline looked to the floor, than to her servant girl, who had just entered. Patrick was beaming brighter than the sun.

"Well?" Patrick said brightly, "My wife and I shall go sketch out the design of what shall be our only daughter's wedding." Patrick and his wife Jia walked out of the room, leaving Alec, his father, Aline, and her servant girl. The servant girl looked uncomfortable, maybe even hateful, but the jealousy in her eyes were clear to Alec. _Did she wish she could marry a prince, like Aline?_ Aline looked up to Alec, than to her servant.

"Helen, let's go," Aline told her. They turned to leave.

"Wait." Alec was surprised that it was his voice that spoke. Apparently, so was his father. "I need to talk to you." Aline pursed her lips so they looked painfully thin.

"Well. Heh… Urm. I'll be going now. You guys should get to know each other. You know, being betrothed and everything…" Robert leapt off his chair and tried to walk slowly and grandly out of the room, ending in a gallop. _I could have sworn she would have chosen Jace- Oh well, Jace isn't the heir to the throne…_ Robert smoothed his hair and headed to his bedroom.

"What?" Aline sounded particularly icy and cold. "It's been decided." Alec crossed his legs.

"Ah, yes, but you don't seem particularly happy about the situation," Alec tried to talk smoothly. "You're different from most princesses."

"So? I've known that for a very long time," Aline replied. Her servant Helen twitched.

"Most princesses would be beside themselves with joy," Alec got off of his throne and began to approach Aline.

"Didn't I just say? I'm not _like _most princesses," Aline answered. Alec circled around her and her servant slowly. Helen was extremely stiff.

"In fact, there's something different about you that sets you apart from most girls," Alec continued to circle around her, sizing her up.

"You mean, besides the fact that I'm royalty?" Aline seemed very disturbed by the idea of marrying Alec under her icy shell.

"Yes, besides the fact that you're royalty. For example, you chose me over Jace. Jace is the charming ladies' man. It doesn't make any sense," Alec said.

"I wanted what wasn't a choice in my father's eyes," Aline said.

"As in not getting married?"

"As in not getting married to one of _you_," she corrected him. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"You have a lover and you didn't tell your father?" He asked. Aline held her silence for a moment.

"I'm not talking about this with you," she whispered. She dragged Helen by the hand out of the hall. _Shit. You just scared her away. What the fuck is Magnus gonna say?_

*Page break*

Jace sat in the wagon with Clary and her mother.

"I don't approve of you, Wayland," Jocelyn said flatly.

"Way to ruin the moment," Jace replied. "After I saved your life, too."

"Clary wouldn't have gone without me," Jocelyn answered. Clary was sitting next to her mom on the opposite side of the wagon from Jace. Her mother wouldn't let her cuddle with Jace.

"Yeah, I almost left you behind," Jace remembered. Clary's mother glared at him.

"Mom, please," Clary said, clearly annoyed.

"I don't like him," Jocelyn told her.

"You don't _have_ to like him," she replied. "You just have to put up with him. He's a pretty lovable person when you get to know him."

"You know, you guys are talking like I'm not here. I'm a foot away from you guys on the other side of the wagon. I can hear you guys," Jace said.

"Fine, Clary. You guys can be together. BUT! But, yes, there's a BUT. You can never go to his bedroom until-"

"What? Mom! I'm _sixteen_! I can to do what I want to do!" Clary protested.

"Until marriage," Jocelyn finished. "Just because you're sixteen, it doesn't mean that you're excused from being my daughter. Actually, you can go to his room, but not after 7:00." Clary looked at her mom sourly.

"Better get the ring ready, Jace," She muttered. Jace smirked.

"It'll come soon enough, don't you worry," he replied haughtily.

"Clary, you said you wouldn't get married until you were 17, minimum," Jocelyn reminded her daughter.

"Which is like, three weeks away!" Clary brightened up visibly.

"Yeah. Time flies fast when you're spending time as a captive of your crazy ex-husband," Jocelyn muttered. _Ooh, that's gotta hurt,_ Jace thought. _I wonder if it hurts more than the fact that I won't get laid for at least three weeks._ The castle grew larger and larger as they approached it. Eventually, they arrived and dismounted.

"You guys will put in word for me, right?" The soldier seemed excited.

"Yes. You're dismissed," Jocelyn said.

"Oh, and my name's Conner." (Yes, random OC, he's not gonna matter) The soldier left.

*Page break*

Valentine sat on the stone where the "founding fathers of the peace treaty* had signed their agreement. _Peace my ass. They are the founding fathers of tyranny._ Jonathan arrived, walking.

"What took you so long?" Valentine demanded. Jonathan yawned.

"I strolled my way through," Jonathan replied. "After all, we are actually ahead of schedule by a bit." Jonathan shrugged. "So you got the cup?" Jonathan looked at gold chalice in his father's hands.

"Yes, I did. I don't think they've caught on- they must think we're fools. And I thought they knew too much. Jonathan, you know what's next, don't you?" Valentine asked, knowing that his son knew the answer.

"Yes, Father. The Mortal Sword in the Silent City."

*Page break*

Jace and Clary sat in the dining hall. Jace was ravenously stuffing his face with the pasta. He was starved. Jocelyn had already taken off with a salad to eat by herself in her room. On the other hand, Clary was poking at her food. She was extremely hungry, but she felt sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. He looked to her uneaten plate of food. "Don't you like pasta?" Clary sighed and set her fork down on the table.

"I don't have anything against pasta," she replied miserably. "I just feel sick." _Might have to do with giving a handjob to my brother…_ Jace's eyebrows furrowed, and he stopped eating his food.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Clary admitted.

"But you'll eat, right? You haven't eaten all day," Jace spoke in a concerned voice. Clary sighed and picked up her fork again.

"I'll try," Clary replied. Clary twirled her fork into her pasta and forced it into her mouth. She tried to swallow it, but her body disliked it. _It'll get better, it'll get better. Just eat the fucking food._

"Clary?" She looked up. "I love you." Clary blushed and pushed a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear, averting her emerald green eyes for a moment. Jace enveloped into a hug, and she sat on his lap.

"I love you too," she whispered to him. He nuzzled himself into her.

"Wanna know what I'm really happy about right now?" He asked.

"That we're alive?" She guessed. She laughed and she made a pouty face.

"What? You're just too cute~ Good guess though." He got very close to her ear. "That I can do _whatever_ I want with you." She blushed at the thought.

"Well, my mom did make boundaries on what's forbidden," she whispered back.

"She never said I couldn't go to your room," he replied chuckling. Her ears turned pink.

"She or Simon would hear us," she answered.

"Not if you're quiet." Clary could feel herself get a little bit damp. She rubbed her legs together at the feeling of new moisture.

"Jace, I'm supposed to stay a virgin until I'm married," she murmured.

"I've never cared so much about rules." His hands crept down to tug at her panties under her dress with a sharp jerk. She gasped.

"Jace! If you're going to do that, we should do it somewhere private!" He grinned.

"Yeah, we _should_ do it." She only reddened.

"Later, Jace," she replied breathlessly.

"I don't think I'll hold out for long…" He nuzzled in her warmth, his hand sliding up her dress.

"Jace, stop." Her voice was unsteady.

"Why? Don't you like it, Baby?" His voice was husky- it was so fucking hot. _I want this. You know I want this. But SOMEONE has to have some- Ughh! Control…_ She could feel herself get wetter.

"Jace. This has to wait," she said. He frowned.

"Fine. But for the honeymoon I get to do whatever the fuck I want with you," he growled. Clary got even wetter. She nodded. "Eat your fucking food." God. She loved it when he talked dirty.

*Page break*

Isabelle was at the bar- again. The sight of Simon and Maia launching into another make out session was too much to bear. It was about 8 o'clock. She sat at the bar, alone, drinking her vodka like water. A man approached her. _Omg, he's handsome._

"What's the princess doing here?" He asked as he took a seat.

"What's someone sober enough to recognize me doing here?" Isabelle retorted.

"What do you know? You learn something new everyday." She chuckled.

"You sound exactly like my cheating ex-boyfriend." Isabelle took another swig of vodka. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not a compliment?"

"I didn't say it was an insult. He was pretty good until the cheating part." She emptied the rest of her vodka. She banged her palm against the counter. "Hit me with more." The bartender did just that. He laughed.

"But still, it has a negative connotation."

"God, you're making big words, just like my nerdy ex boyfriend." She snorted as she took another shot of vodka. "You sound like someone who would be my next mistake."

"I'm kind of in over my head with a girl who'll never speak to me again." The man ordered a whiskey.

"You sound exactly like my next mistake," Isabelle said again. She laughed.

"How would you know what your next mistake would be like?"

"'Cause I know I don't want to get serious. It hurts too much." She chugged more vodka. "Why am I pouring my heart onto you when I don't even know your name?"

"Me?" He chuckled. "I still don't know that much about you, but okay. I'm Jordan."

_**Balletadc: Fights for make up sex! YEAH! (Mainly Malec *Sniffles* I don't have the heart for that in Clace.) I know what you're thinking: I was totally right! You were pretty close, BUT THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED BECAUSE I SAID SO! Lol. Review again!**_

_**Review please! :)**_


	22. City of Half Giving In

_**whyamIfeeling: I don't know, why are you feeling? XD. I'm so glad you found my stories! Please enjoy and review!**_

_**Gams2000: OMG you love pretty much all the books I do! Anyway, I just bought all the books of the Inheritance Cycle books! Is it really good? Is it? I'm still reading the Infernal Devices.**_

_**AlphaX14: Hi! I'm so happy you found my story! So... Yay! Review!**_

_**PLEASE READ PEOPLEE! So there is a kinda LEMON here... And also, check out my other stories! I just posted: "Practically Betrothed Gangstas"! Also check out "The Angels' Tears"!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot! (At least)**_

Third Person POV

"Cool. So Jordan. Why are you talking to me right now I'm busy trying to get wasted," Isabelle asked him.

"Because. I found it very unusual that you're here all alone. After all, what happened to your new boyfriend?" Jordan asked. Isabelle froze.

"Boyfriend?" She laughed. "You mean the cheating one?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"He cheated? Magnus didn't say anything about-"

"Oh, so _Magnus_ told you guys?" Isabelle answered venomously. "I swear that I'm going to kill him."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No," she deadpanned. "Bye, I need to stay sober enough to kick his ass." She left her seat but Jordan held on to her arm.

"I've also heard rumors that-"

"Whatever! We can hook up later." She wrenched her arm free of his grasp and stomped out. _I was gonna ask about Maia?_

*Page break*

Alec was fucking nervous. Not nervous, but _fucking _nervous. He'd been avoiding Magnus, trying to think of what to do.

"Alec? I haven't seen you in about an hour." _Fuuuuccccckkkkkkkkk….._ Alec turned to Magnus and flashed an uneasy smile. Magnus looked at him funny. "Are you okay?" Alec's smile shattered.

"No."

"Why not?" Magnus sounded extremely concerned. Alec hesitated.

"I'm gonna have to marry Aline."

"What the fuck?" _I think that's the first time I've heard him curse…_ "But…? But! But didn't she choose Jace?" Alec looked a little bit hurt. "Not- that you're attractive, Jace is just- Um…"

"More attractive?" Alec finished Magnus' sentence. "Well thanks."

"I was going to say more charming."

"Whatever. So are we gonna argue or are we going to actually _do _something?"

"I think we should go talk to her- After we make out furiously." Alec blushed.

"Wha- why?" He was clearly flustered.

"Just cause. It'll help me face your fiance." Alec shuffled uncomfortably.

"But-"

"Come on…" Alec got closer to Magnus and shyly averted his eyes. Magnus scooped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss- a really long kiss. Alec broke the kiss, embarrassed.

"Let's go." Magnus looked unsatisfied.

"But-!" He followed Alec reluctantly.

*Page break*

Clary was beet red as she cuddled into Jace's chest. He was carrying her princess style to her room. He made a sudden turn.

"Jace- Jace! Why'd you make the turn!? That's not the way to my bedroom!" He grinned.

"Not to yours, but to mine." Clary blushed.

"Jace, it's after 7! I can't go to your bedroom!"

"Since when are you a goody two shoes?"

"Since never. I'm not a goody two shoes!"

"Than why are you listening to your mom?"

"Because it's called respect!"

"You know what? Sex in a pool is equally hot." Jace took another turn and Clary got damper.

"Jace! No sex!"

"What about foreplay?"

"That's still sex!"

"No it's not, it's foreplay."

"Jace!" Clary was arguing, but she just really wanted it. Like, _really_ wanted it.

"Don't you want it?" Clary didn't answer. "So you _do_ want it! Then why are you arguing with me?"

"_Because_! I'm not _supposed_ to!"

"Come on Clary, if you're scared, I'm just gonna let you know it hurts less than they say." She flushed again.

"I am _not _scared!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Jace, just bring me to my bedroom." He brought her there without a word.

"So can we have sex here?" He asked.

"No sex."

"What about cuddling?"

"Okay." Clary got her sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Jace just shed his outer clothes. Clary walked back into her room and sat on her bed, less embarrassed than before. She tried not to look at Jace's chest. _You've seen it before, Idiot! And you're gonna see a lot more soon, so get your damn act together!_ Jace chuckled.

"You still like what you see?"

"Close the door." Jace did. "I can't believe you changed with the door open." He shrugged.

"Get in bed." Clary got under the covers. Jace did as well, and they cuddled. "Do you know what would make this perfect right now?"

"No sex. Period."

"I could finger fuck you," Jace offered. Clary's panties were fucking soaked.

"You said "fuck". "Fuck" means that you have sex."

"I could finger you," he rephrased.

"Would that be sex?"

"No." Clary paused.

"Would my mom hear me?"

"Maybe."

"No."

"I'll cover your mouth."

"Jace-"

"Please?" Clary could feel her wetness all over her panties. She rubbed her legs together.

"Well… Oh- okay? I guess…" Jace grinned. He could feel himself get hard. His hand crept down towards her panties, and he rubbed it.

"You're soaked," he whispered huskily to her. Clary moaned, and Jace covered her mouth with his. Jace's hand crept into her underwear, and pulled it off. "Get over the covers, Fairchild," he ordered. Clary timidly got out of the covers, her underwear in her hands. Jace could feel his erection pressing against him. _Her first. Her first. Remember the honeymoon pact? Shut up mini Jace, you come later._ (HAHA word play much.)

"Jace…" She was really red. "What now?" Jace didn't realize he was staring. She was cleanly shaven, and he could see her juice coated pussy lips.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. She blushed more.

"Jace, get on with it." Jace spread her pussy lips and located her pink, swollen clitoris. He rubbed it.

"Jace," she moaned. "I- what- what- uuurmphhhh uh! Are you doing?" Her moans were so damn sexy. Jace rubbed her clitoris furiously. "Jace- Jace!" She came all over his hand, and he sucked his fingers. Clary could feel herself heat up.

"You taste great!" Clary blushed.

"Jace, was that finger- um- finger sex?" Jace chuckled.

"No. Not yet." Clary looked taken aback.

"Not- not ye-? Unnnggggh!" Jace plunged a finger into her. Clary gripped the bed sheets hard. "Jace- Ungghh!" He began to pump his finger in and out of her. "Unggh! Jace!" Jace's erection was painfully hard. "Faster!" Jace pumped faster. "Jace!" She came and squirted all over Jace's fingers again.

"You're a squirter," he observed. She flushed red as he licked all of her juices off of his fingers.

"Jace…" She was breathless. "Was that- was that it?" Jace nodded. Her eyes wandered down to his erection which was very hard to miss. "Jace, but you-"

"Get under the covers and go to sleep, Clary," he ordered. He wanted it- he wanted it _so_ bad, but he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"But-"

"No "but"s, do it." Clary looked at him and put her silk panties back on and got under the covers. Jace followed. Clary gasped when she felt his rock hard erection pressed against her.

"Jace-"

"It'll go away," he assured her. _Actually, probably not, but…_ She nodded. "Oh, and Clary?" Her vibrant green eyes looked up to him. "I'm pretty sure your mom heard you. Simon, maybe, too." Clary flushed and her mouth formed an "o". She hit him on the arm.

"Jace! Why?" She seemed only a little bit upset, but more embarrassed than anything.

"Because you're _mine_," he growled. "And only _mine_." He pushed her closer to him. She blushed, his erection was not going away. _Better get some rest anyway…_

*Page break*

Magnus and Alec knocked on Aline's door.

"Hello? We need to talk to you!" Alec said.

"Unghgggh!" He heard behind the door. He exchanged looks with Magnus. Magnus shrugged. Alec opened the door.

"Holy flying glitter fuck!" Magnus exclaimed. Aline's servant, Helen, was naked and bent over Aline, who was equally unclothed. Alec took a second to analyze everything.

"Holy shit!" He stood there with a hand over his mouth. "_I'm not like most princesses." "As in not getting married to one of you."_ "They're lesbian."

_**Guest: Never will cheat on Clary! (Except in my other fanfic... Heh.)**_

_**JammyHerBooks: Yeah, the feels! XD**_

_**Balletadc: Yeah, no marriage. MAKE UP SEX!**_

_**Gams2000:**_

_**1. Aww thanks! Well, I'm just glad you reviewed in the end. So yeah, Valentine's probably not gonna be around forever to wreck stuff though... :)**_

_**2. Yeah, Clace hardcore sex comes (Word play intended) later. Yup, so no Jaline (THANK GOD) Ik! But the Malec tho... Don't be worried about King Robert. He'll be fine. 1 am? Really? :3. I'm still goin' strong at that hour. JK. Not really.**_

_**lindsayhonaker: Does this count as giving in already? :P**_

**_Review and check out my other stories too please?_**


	23. City of an Abrupt Teenapping

_**YAYAYAY! Review, LOL!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: OMG I OWN PLOT!**_

Third Person POV

"What?" Magnus blinked in confusion.

"Magnus you fucking bastard! I swear I'm going to blow your face off right-" Isabelle stared at the scene. "Wait. What. The fuck." Aline's face flushed.

"Get the fuck out!" She bellowed. Alec willingly closed the door quickly. He turned a sickly green.

"I think that's the first naked girl I've seen..." Alec choked out. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Alec looked at him like he was crazy.

"You have?" Magnus shrugged.

"I've lived a much longer time than you have, Alexander. I've dated many. I'm bisexual, remember? I'm 70 something," Magnus replied. Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hold on. You were, like, 56 last week. Did I miss more than 14 of your birthdays in a week? Magnus?" Alec questioned.

"Oh. I'm actually 70 something, but no one would believe me, so I say 56," Magnus explained. Isabelle's mouth hung open for a while, but she closed it, and her jawline became hard.

"Stop couple-bickering! Please! Just- zip it about that. What about lesbian Aline?" Isabelle brought them back to the more pressing question.

"Well, I say it's a good thing. We can call off the wedding altogether!" Magnus said.

"Well, _Patrick_ has to call it off. He is the one who made the condition not us," Isabelle corrected him. Magnus blew a raspberry.

"Stop raining on my parade, girl!" Magnus crossed his arms.

"I'm _not_! I'm just _saying_!"

"Come in! We're fully clothed," Aline grumbled from behind the door. "Although not talking with any of you suits me best." Alec led the others into the room and sat down.

"Urmm… So how do I say this? Oh, yeah… I'm also kind of gay…" Alec trailed off. _Well this is definitely awkward._

"Kind of? Alec, you're gay. With _me_," Magnus said. Aline brightened up.

"So just tell my dad and say that we can't get married!" It was almost as if a lightbulb in Aline's head had just lighted up.

"Uhhh… No. You have to do that," Isabelle said. Aline paled.

"But I _can't_! I'm in love with my, if you haven't noticed, servant!" Aline gestured to her girlfriend.

"So? I'm in love the royal doctor. _You_ have to do it! _Your _father made the condition. _He_ has to be the one to call it off," Alec said. Aline deflated.

"But- but I! But I-" Aline looked to Helen. Helen looked upset, and maybe a little bit embarrassed. "My father will be angry!"

"Don't you think your relationship is worth being scolded at?" Alec tried to convince her. Her face began to fill with anguish.

"But you don't understand! You're a boy! You can do whatever you want! You're expected to be stupid and foolish!" Aline countered. Alec gaped, as Isabelle did. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong." She forced a laugh. "Very wrong."

"It's okay, I understand. Women are treated as lesser beings." Isabelle tried out the sympathetic tone. _Bleh. Not my style. My style's more like: "Get your ass out there and show your father who's fucking lesbian!" Actually, no. That even sounds weird in my head._

"But I- I'll do it if Magnus and Alec reveal theirs. I mean, your father doesn't know, does he?" Aline asked goodnaturedly. Magnus and Alec exchanged uneasy looks.

"Well, no…" Alec admitted.

"But we'll do it. Right, Alec?" Magnus nudged Alec in the ribs.

"Yeah…" A flying object was thrown into the room. Magnus picked it up in his hand and studied it. It was cylindrical, and Magnus moved it around in his hand to look at the label.

"'Pink smoke grenade prototype 3'," He read aloud. "Hey! Someone stole this from my room! Wait- holy shit- it's on!" The can sprayed pink smoke everywhere. "Crap! Where's everyone? Stick together!" They wandered cluelessly around. Suddenly, there were loud "thunk"s everywhere. "Guys?" Magnus fell by the purposely aimed object in Jonathan's hands.

"Oops. Dad, I think we've done it again!" Jonathan chuckled.

"Very amusing, Jonathan. Let's lug them out of here already," Valentine muttered.

_**angelicpower: On it! :3 The honeymoon tho... It's gonna be epically sick!**_

_**Gams2000: Cool! I just went to Boston and I was looking for books )in the bookstore across from Harvard) like TMI cause I'm totally obsessed, and I just say this huge, bulky book of all of the Inheritance Cycle books in it, and I read the blurb, and I just said: "I'm getting this book RIGHT NOW, and NO, it can not wait." LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Balletadc: Lol thx.**_

_**BurningWaterfall: Aww, thanks! I love ya too!**_

_**NotjustaFandomXD (Guest): Thanks! And it's okay that you don't have an account, it just makes it harder to keep track of my fans unless they have a pen name. And I am kind of doubting that TID is better than TMI because I am already weirdly OBSESSED with TMI, LOL. So Heline lemon... Hrmmmph... I'm not so sure how lesbian sex works, but ok! :) So really long review after a while? Okay, but could you break them up just a bit? Because the website doesn't let me view Guest reviews until, like, after I post the next chapter and the only way I can see Guest reviews is by email alert, and really long reviews don't always fit in the email alert... So thanks for reviewing!**_

_**REVIEW AGAIN! WAIT! ACTUALLY, ON SECOND THOUGHT, THINK ABOUT THIS: Should Clary get preggers in this story?**_


	24. City of the First Note

_**theaconstanance & nicci2014: Hi! I'm so glad you guys found this story! Please enjoy!**_

_**Soooo... I really like this show called Psych, and they have a Yin/Yang trilogy. Yin/Yang are serial killers who like playing with people they find worthy, so they fool around with Shawn (who pretends to be psychic). The little part at the end was a spark of inspiration from it! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot.**_

Third Person POV

The group was chained to each other in one, fine line. Alec went first. Helen went second. Isabelle went third. Aline was next. And Magnus was last. They weren't gagged in the least, but Jonathans' knives in his hands and sheathed on his belt was enough to make them stay quiet and do his will. Magnus seemed to still be worried about fashion, as he was shaking his glittery hair.

"Dad. Drive the cart, you'll throw them off. Did you put all the notes for our little game from them out?" Jonathan whispered. Valentine nodded and grinned. Not the nice type of grin. He set down a piece of paper between him and his son.

"Mhmm. This is gonna be fun. It's too bad that if they had Magnus that they would most likely crack the puzzle in time. Too bad for them we were right there when they were all together." Jonathan turned back to his prisoners as his father drove the horses attached to the cart.

"What are you doing Magnus?" Jonathan asked suspiciously. Magnus continued to shake his head.

"Usually I would use my hands to fluff out my hair, but my hands are _tied_. I must stay loyal to fashion even when I'm in captivity. Besides, you really need to stop kidnapping people. That's a really weird hobby. You should try my latest products that help play the game tennis which is really fun because-"

"Oh, shut up," Jonathan muttered. Magnus became silent but continued to shake his head. Jonathan sighed. "Now get your butts moving. I'm not going to have this plan ruined. Although I expect them to find you eventually- half dead, or maybe whole dead, but they'll find you. After all, Clary is of Valentine's and my blood, and Jace was of his raising."

*Page break*

Jace was awake, but he was very, very still. He watched Clary very carefully. Her eyes were closed. She was moving up and down, but just barely, as she breathed. It was in the morning, but Jace had no clue what time it was. Somewhere between eight and eleven, but quite frankly, he didn't care. _But last night_… He could feel his erection spring up at the thought. _Dang! Ughhhh!_ Jace contemplated on what to do. _Could I just… Go to the bathroom and take care of myself?_ He thought about it for a second. _Yeah… Okay._ Jace carefully lifted the covers, and he could see the cold air of the room hit her bare legs. She shivered. Jace put the blanket back on her and went into the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as he could.

"Unghhh yeah…!" He dropped his underwear and his pants. Jace tried to keep his moans to a minimum as he stroked himself, standing up. In her bed, Clary stirred. _Jace?_ She formulated her thoughts sleepily. She searched for his warmth, only to find that she was alone in the bed. _Jace?_ She got out of bed slowly, shivering when her body met the cold air. She heard moaning in the bathroom. _Is he okay? Did he fall or something?_ Clary opened the bathroom door and saw Jace with his hand wrapped around his eight inch cock. Clary and Jace both froze.

"Um. Jace?" Jace avoided eye contact. He began to put his clothing back on.

"No!" Clary blushed. "I mean… I can help?" Jace flushed red. _Turn her down, now. This has to stop, for God's sake, it's going to become sex, and I made that damn pact!_

"Uh… Actually, I'm good, Clary." He proceeded to put his clothes back on. Clary just looked at him awkwardly. He sighed and let them drop. "Fine. It's true. Help me?" Clary bent down and looked at it closely. She gasped when it twitched. Something that looked very much like water gathered at the tip of his cock. She touched it and when she pulled away, it clung to both her and Jace's dick. It was very sticky. Jace moaned. "I thought- I thought that you were going to _help_ me, not _study_ it!" Clary blushed.

"Well- how… How do you do a blow job?" Clary asked innocently. _Omg, she doesn't know how to do a blow job…_ Clary looked up at him expectantly.

"Well… You put it in your mouth and you suck on it while going up and down and- Ughhnghhh!" She deepthroated him and stroked the part of his length that she she could not fit in her mouth. Jace grasped her fiery red hair and guided her up and down his length, making her go faster. "Umph..! Yes, ah yes! Clary, get it out of your mouth, I'm coming!" Clary didn't get it out of her mouth. He shot his load straight down her throat, barely giving her a chance to taste it. She got it out of her mouth.

"That was kind of salty," she noted. Jace re-dressed himself, and there was knock at the door. "Stay here." She shut the bathroom door. She went to the bed and put on a pair of shorts and answered the door.

"Mom?" Her mom looked around the room.

"Are you okay, Honey?" She asked. "Were you having nightmares?" Clary looked confused.

"No, why would you think that?" Clary asked.

"Well… I heard moaning just now and moaning last night…" Clary avoided eye contact.

"Oh, oh yeah… Um… I had nightmares…. Yeah, totally. Okay, bye Mom!" Clary closed the door on her mother right in time, she began to burn up. _She really did hear us._ She went to the bathroom. "Jace?" She whispered. "Um. I think my mom knows?" Jace looked at her unfazed.

"So she knows?"

"Kind of." He shrugged.

"'Kay then." Clary blushed. "Dude. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"Well, if you're turning 17 in twenty days, and I can marry you then, than I better get a ring. Who better to ask than Magnus?" Clary flushed a darker red. He shrugged. "So get on some clothes." Clary and Jace both put on yesterday night's clothes and walked to the office. Jace knocked.

"Yo, Magnus. We have to ask for some fashion advice!" No answer. Jace knocked again. "Hello?" Jace opened the door and they looked for Magnus. He wasn't there. Jace shrugged. "He could still be sleeping."They walked to his room and they knocked and knocked and eventually went in. He wasn't there either. Jace shrugged again. "He could be making a room call with his other half." So Jace and Clary walked over to Alec's room. Again, no one was there. Clary looked worried. "What's there to worry about? They could be eating." They walked to the dining hall, but on their way, Aline's room caught Clary's eye.

"Jace, let's have a look. What type of princess has her door open?" They walked in. The bedsheets were messed up. Jace found a can on the floor.

"'Pink smoke grenade prototype three,'" Jace read aloud. He turned the can some more. "'In-progress, designed by Magnus.'" He looked to Clary. "I think they've been captured." Clary looked to Jace, a piece of paper in her hands. It was written on in script, in red ink. Or blood. They didn't know.

"Jace, read this." Her hands trembled as she passed him the paper.

_**Ha ha ha, very good.**_

_**You've already found the first of the notes.**_

_**We have one who like glittery coats,**_

_**A girl who likes high heels galore,**_

_**And another who is queer to the very core.**_

_**Than we have the lesbian lovers,**_

_**Which you two had yet to discover.**_

_**Follow our tracks, if you can.**_

_**By the time you'll find them, you'll be very tan.**_

_**Find them in time, alone as you will,**_

_**Do it otherwise, and we shall kill.**_

_**I'm sure you can guess, who this is,**_

_**but before you embark,**_

_**you should share your last kiss.**_

_**And you shall be my mark,**_

_**For if you fail,**_

_**I shall kill you both,**_

_**As there won't be a heroic tale,**_

_**But yet I shall not, be the one you most loathe.**_

_**Have fun, my children,**_

_**Oh, it's so fun being the villain!**_

_**~V**_

Jace stayed silent.

_**fabi1034: Hmmm... I will take that into account. But what about when things calm down and stuff, and some strings are completely severed? I mean, everything must be PERFECTO when they get engaged.**_

_**Balletadc: Kay. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Gams2000: Okay, so I just stopped at the 11th chapter of the first book, and already, IT'S SOS GOOOOOOOD! But where does Brother Zachariah/Tessa come in? 'Cause right now all I see is Jem/Tessa and Will/Tessa. DON'T tell me what happens, just tell me when he comes in, because at the end of CoHF, Brother Zachariah and Tessa are sorta a couple...?**_

_**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! :3 Love ya!**_


	25. City of More Blood-Written Riddles

_**Hello to my new fans!:**_

_**Andi1234 & Nov24: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_Once again, please check out my other stories!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own plot!_**

Third Person POV

"What should we do?" Clary asked. Jace re-read the note. _Well, this morning went to shit more quickly than I thought it would..._

"We analyze it," he said. He swallowed. _Find them in time, as you will, do it otherwise, and we shall kill._ "We can't tell anyone."

"But Jace-"

"We can't. He'll kill them." Clary held her protest. "So we need to know who he has." Clary nodded slowly. "Glittery coats: Magnus. High heels: Clearly Isabelle. Queer: I think it's Alec. Lesbian lovers that we didn't know about. Clary? Help me out here?" Clary paused.

"Well… I can't be _sure_, but… Aren't we in Aline's room?" Jace looked doubtful.

"Than her lover would be who?" Clary paused.

"I think- I think it's kind of far-fetched, but… Who else came with them besides her family and their servants?" Clary offered. Jace's eyes widened.

"Her servant. Hiline? No, no… Helen! Yeah, Helen. So he has Helen, Aline, Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle. Clary, we have to go," Jace said.

"No! Wait, I think- Jace can you read that?" She pointed to two different lines.

""We have one who likes glittery coats" and "Then we have the lesbian lovers". Big deal, it's just another line in the riddle," Jace shrugged it off.

"No! You're not getting it! Look, the rest of the riddle is using different terms of "I", but here in these lines, he wrote "we". He's doing it with Sebastian!" Clary pointed out. What Clary was saying finally dawned on Jace.

"Oh." Jace thought for about a minute. "Clary, this says that this is only the first note. This hints towards nothing about the location of a second note! We must be missing something." Clary gently took the paper from Jace and put it back on the windowsill.

"Well, I found it here, and-" Clary stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Jace questioned. Clary pointed at something outside of the window. Jace got closer to the window, and he saw a white sheet of paper there. "The next note," he whispered. "Clary, bring the note. It might help later." Clary folded up the note and put it into one of her pockets. Clary and Jace raced down the stairs and out of the castle to the note. Jace bent down and picked up the note.

_**One of you is from my descent,**_

_**One from my raising.**_

_**This is a place made to torment,**_

_**No, this place never gets any praising.**_

_**To go here, you must go descend,**_

_**Meanwhile, in victory I shall transcend.**_

_**~V**_

Clary and Jace paused to think about it. They looked at the wagon tracks next to where the note was placed. They followed the tracks with their eyes. It went down a slight slope.

"Descend, Clary. I think we have to follow the wagon tracks down the slope," Jace commented. Clary nodded, but something caught her eye.

"Jace. Doesn't that look like glitter to you?" She pointed to the glitter on the floor. Jace looked over, but down at the letter again.

"But the note clearly says "descend"," Jace said flatly.

"I _know_ Jace! But the only person we know with glitter is Magnus! What if Magnus- what if he's trying to send us a message to go this way instead?" Clary asked. Jace looked at the letter again.

"It says you have to descend. Plus, there are wagon tracks here."

"Jace! Are you listening to me!? Magnus is obsessed with glitter! He wouldn't give his glitter up for just anything! He's a smart cookie, Jace! He always knows what he's doing. Jace, this _has_ to be a message!" Clary knew she sounded ridiculous. But Magnus always knew what he was doing!

"Clary, don't you think that Magnus would give glitter to save Alec's life?" Jace asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Valentine uses who you love against you." _Like when I thought you were my sister._

"Okay… So it's to trick us?" Clary affirmed.

"Probably." Jace hesitated. "Or it could be the other way around."

"We could split up," Clary suggested.

"No. I don't know where my siblings are. I won't lose you. We can come back if the wagon trail is a dead end. Let's go, Clary." Jace and Clary followed the tracks.

*Page break*

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Magnus asked brightly. Isabelle groaned.

"We're tied up! We can't _do_ any dares!" She reminded him. Magnus sighed.

"Yeah. Okay then. But I'm bored!" Magnus announced.

"Oh shut up. You're really sparky for a really old man. Even if you're of Lilith descent," Jonathan muttered. Awkward silence. One second. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. More awkward silence.

"Lilith descent?" Alec repeated. "You're from the Lilith kingdom?" Magnus didn't answer.

"Well that explains a whole lot," Isabelle said. "Like why you live so long. And why you keep popping out crazy inventions out of thin air. Dude, is it true that you guys can do magic and reincarnate the dead?" Magnus looked at her weirdly.

"Please, I thought you guys would know better than to listen to those weird rumors. Bringing people back from the dead? Where the hell did that come from?" Magnus answered.

"Actually, those rumors are actually pretty well founded, if I may say so myself, as a close ally of Lilith," Sebastian leaked indifferently, sharpening his knife. Everyone turned to him.

"Well founded?" Magnus seemed oblivious. "Well, I wouldn't know. I came to the kingdom before Valentine caused havoc. People were more trusting of people with mysterious pasts back then." Magnus shrugged, but inside he was sweating bullets. _Why are you worrying? Clary and Jace aren't idiots, they'll find the trail of glitter._ He almost sighed. _Well… When we get back, I mean, if we get back, I'll have to make lots of more glitter… Hey, maybe an entirely glitter made coat would be cool!_

"Well, whatever. We're expecting them to find you anyway. Well, not too fast. After all, what can two people do?" Jonathan mused, talking to himself more than anyone else, inspecting his knife. Aline sagged against her chains.

"Do you have any Altoids?" Aline asked. "My breath is starting to stink."

"Oooh! I do, but it's in my pocket. I can't get to it, though," Magnus proclaimed. "Yo, Bad Guy. Can you get it for her?" Jonathan snorted.

"'Bad Guy'... I can't believe that my dad is off getting the second Mortal Instrument while I'm stuck here babysitting you lot," Jonathan grumbled. "This is retarded." _Second Mortal Instrument?_ Magnus thought. _He has the Mortal Cup? _Jonathan reached into Magnus' pocket and fished out the Altoid box. He opened it and said to Aline, "Catch it with your mouth if you can!" Jonathan pelted poorly aimed Altoids everywhere but Aline's mouth.

"Don't waste my damn Altoids! Stooooop! Noo! I was going to try to make a new line of edible sparkly Altoids with those!" Magnus wailed. "Stop and just give her one already!" Jonathan chuckled.

"Why in the world are you crying over wasted Altoids when your lives are in danger?" Jonathan chuckled some more as he finally threw an Altoid into Aline's mouth. Magnus grinned to Jonathan's surprise.

"Because glitter is hard to miss."

*Page break*

Clary and Jace walked and walked and walked. Their feet were sore, their bellies empty. They finally reached the end of the wagon trail. The wagon was there, next to a rock with words inscribed on it.

"The place of the sealing of the treaty?" Jace murmured. Jace and Clary got in the wagon and they pulled out the next note.

_**Having fun yet?**_

_**Even if you are, just know you're on the wrong road.**_

_**But don't bother trying to fret,**_

_**For if you overthink this, you might explode.**_

_**The answer was plain,**_

_**And closer to (you could say) the palace.**_

_**Some people call it inhumane,**_

_**But it's purpose is to drown malice.**_

_**Retrace your path,**_

_**As I know you shall find it,**_

_**For this place is also where guards are allowed to reveal their wrath.**_

_**The little golden boy should not deny that if he wasn't royalty that he would be there in lickety split.**_

_**That's to find your little friends, but as for where I will be,**_

_***Hint hint* I'm trying to find the second of the three.**_

_**Choose wisely but in haste,**_

_**You don't have much time to waste.**_

_**To find me or your buds?**_

_**Don't choose them, then they're in deep crud.**_

_**Split up, if you want,**_

_**but you work better as a team.**_

_**This is all part of my scheme,**_

_**And this is merely the small taunt.**_

_**~V**_

"Shit…" Jace whispered.

_**BurningWaterfall: Oh my gosh! You love Psych too? Well why didn't you just say so? :D Aww, thanks! I love you too.**_

_**Balletadc: Thanks!**_

_**Guest: F*** is right, LOL.**_

_**nashca: Thanks!**_

_**Gams2000: Omg! I love Psych too! I was thinking of writing a fanfic for it... LOL. I just finished the first TID book, it was so awesome! Anyway, yeah funny riddles... :3**_

_**lindsayhonaker:**_

_**1: Patrick's fine with it, lol.**_

**_2: Ikr!_**

**_3: Malec makes me smile too! :D_**

**_4: They'll try hold out. Clary, anyway..._**

**_So... Magnus was trying to send a message! Review please!_**


	26. City of Bragging While in Chains

_**Thanks for reading to all of my fans, I hardly say it enough!**_

_**Disclaimer: Plot is MINE!**_

Third Person POV

"Jace, I think we should go get them. Valentine- finding Valentine can wait," Clary said slowly. Jace looked at the piece of paper, then handed it to Clary who folded it and fitted it into her pocket.

"But we _know_ where he is! It couldn't be more clear: 'The second of the three.' Clary, he's after the Mortal Sword!" Jace argued. "I care about my siblings- but I also care about putting this sicko in a coffin." Clary thought that he sounded cold.

"Jace. We follow the glitter trail- and we do it now. And I mean _now_. Valentine's trying to get to us, and we can't let that happen. So we go right back to the castle and follow the trail of glitter," Clary said. Jace didn't reply, and Clary took that as a good enough answer.

*Page break*

"Glitter? What's that again?" Jonathan asked. Magnus gasped.

"This is a crime of FASHION! I will have you convicted ASAP!" Magnus announced.

"_You're_ a crime of fashion. Your stuff is so overdone. Besides, I was just kidding," Jonathan shrugged. He sighed. "I would expect that Jace and Clary would have found us by now- after all, we did leave them pretty obvious notes- but we did also try to throw them off…" Jonathan trailed off. "I am a little disappointed in my sister…" Isabelle snorted.

"She's more than a little disappointed in you," Isabelle said smugly. She was in no position to insult him, but she was just so damn bored.

"Oh for Lilith's sake. Shut the hell up. You may be one smoking hot girl, but clearly you're not hot enough to melt through your chains," Jonathan said. "And if you did that, then I'd kidnap you again and make you my wife. But for now, until you can melt the chains, keep your mouth sealed shut." Isabelle glared at him, then looked to her brother's boyfriend.

"Can you dispel him with your Lilithy powers already? He's becoming rather dull company~ drawing into my charm like every other guy on the street," Isabelle asked. Magnus shrugged.

"The dispelling is already put into progress. But I'd still like it if you could charm your way out of your chains to help us," Magnus said suggestively. Isabelle clamped her mouth down, hard.

"Still on you-know-who. I'm pretty sure you know who, because you FREAKING TOLD THE WHOLE KINGDOM ABOUT US, YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Isabelle was losing her cool, and she knew it.

"Keep your cool, girl. You're getting so hot headed that you might actually melt the chains," Magnus answered. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want to marry Bad Boy over here."

"Of course she does. Every girl, and maybe some guys, in the Lilith kingdom or of Lilith blood wants me. After all, I'm treated like Lilith's child over there." He caught Magnus' gaze for a moment, and looked back down to his knife. "Yes, that does, in fact, probably include Camille." Magnus twitched involuntarily.

"Who's Camille?" Aline asked.

"Don't- don't pry. It's my own business. Not yours." Then, for good measure, he added, "At all." Alec looked at him curiously.

"Who's Camille?" He asked, disregarding what Magnus had asked before.

"It doesn't matter," Magnus attempted to brush it off. Jonathan crossed his legs, sitting in his chair with an amused expression on his face.

"I see what the problem is here…" Jonathan smirked.

"A problem? We don't have any problems right now, if we don't count you," Isabelle snorted. Jonathan chuckled.

"It's not a problem involving you, Girl. It involves your brother and his boyfriend," Jonathan spoke slowly, savoring every word.

"They don't have a problem. They're getting along great," Isabelle defended her brother's relationship.

"Oh, yeah? What type of relationship has one partner not even aware of the other partner's real age, huh?" Jonathan asked. Alec looked to Magnus, a little bit frightened.

"Magnus… Is 70 something… Right?" Alec looked uneasy, and Jonathan laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no! He is hundreds of years old. And the reason he doesn't want to talk about Camille is-" Magnus cut him off.

"Can we talk about something more pleasant? Like how you're going to pay me back for all of the Altoids of mine that you wasted?" Magnus tried to change the subject, but Alec only became doubly interested in who Camille was.

"How's he related to Camille?" Alec questioned.

"Wanna guess?" Jonathan asked.

"No. How?" Alec asked.

"It's all in the past, Alexander. It's no longer relevant," Magnus sighed.

"Then why won't you just _tell_ me?! I have a right to know!" Alec protested.

"You know Magnus, he does. Maybe you guys wouldn't have trust issues if he actually knew the first thing about you," Jonathan mused. He was enjoying this, babysitting this lot wasn't actually so bad when he got to wreck their relationships.

"We don't have trust problems," Magnus said stonily. His glitter, fun loving face became cold.

"Ah… So _you_ think… After all, you _are_ the Gossip King- who likes gossipping about everything but himself. You know everything about Alec. Why don't you shine some light on your former relationship with Camille?" Jonathan asked. He took out a bad from under him and took out an apple. He took a bite out of it, and his munch was the only sound in the room.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Alec asked stiffly. "Camille?"

"Alec-"

"Don't "Alec" me. Jonathan may be a psycho murderer, but he's right! What- what type of person gets into a relationship with someone they know nothing about?" Alec could feel himself heating up. "I- oh my God! I don't even know if Magnus is your real name anymore! Like, shit! What the fuck is happening?" Isabelle heard her brother curse? Did she hear right? _Say something comforting. Say something comforting?_ Isabelle didn't know what to say.

"It'll all be alright," Isabelle said, trying out the sympathetic tone. She could see her brother flush with anger. _Wrong thing to say…?_

"No, it will _not_ be anymore alright than you and Simon!" Isabelle had never seen her brother so ticked off- he was usually the calm one. His calmness usually compensated for the recklessness trait that she and Jace shared. Isabelle's shock washed away the hurt of the remembrance of Simon, but it still stung. _Right, Simon. The bastard's probably in bed with Maia right now._ Jonathan was chomping down on his apple, looking from one person to the other, clearly amused.

"Alec, I'm really sorry, but I didn't think that _anyone_ would like me if they knew I was part Lilith so I-"

"'It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not,'" Alec quoted Andre Gide angrily.

"Alec-"

"Just shut the fuck up," Alec said. He immediately regretted it once it left his mouth, and he was about to say sorry when Jonathan began.

"Ah… This is more amusing than a Korean soap opera…" Jonathan stated, taking another bite out of his half eaten apple.

"What's that?" Alec asked. "Don't talk shit. I'm already pissed off as it is. Explain." Jonathan chuckled.

"Wow… I tend to forget how unintelligent those without any Lilith blood in them are… We have a Lilith kingdom branch in Korea that we conquered- they make these absolutely dramatic TV shows that are utterly hilarious, much like your lives. Like Jace: "Ah! Oh nosies, I love Clary! But she's my sister! Oh, no, what am I to do?" And also like Aline: "Oh why, God? I'm lesbian with my servant, no less, and I'm to marry a prince tomorrow!"" Aline frowned. "Aline's servant is as well: "Oh, I love my princess, but she's been betrothed! What am I to do?"" Helen squinted angrily at him. "Oh, and did I not mention Simon yet? Well: "This is a catastrophe! I'm so dastardly nerdy, and somehow I have two smoking hot girls, and I don't know what to do because the hotter one just dumped me!" Oh, yeah, and Isabelle too: "Oh, I'm in love with Clary's totally unattractive best friend, but he cheated on me and I totally dumped him, oh what the hell do I do?"" Isabelle glared at him.

"I appreciate the fact that my beauty blinds you, but you should really stop insulting Simon, because when I get out, I'll kill you," Isabelle threatened. Jonathan just laughed.

"Why, you're being so rude, Izzy!" _Shut the hell up, only my friends get to call me Izzy._ "Anyhow, I'm not done representing your Korean opera lives yet. Because I'm missing the most dramatic love of all, Magnus and Alec." Jonathan finished his apple in one last chomp and put it back in the bag. Magnus was about to say something, but held his tongue. "Magnus is all like: "I don't tell my boyfriend, who is a prince, anything about me, because I'm a really shady person with about a billion girlfriends and boyfriends each and may have even dated some djinns. Anyway, I refuse to acknowledge anything about our trust issues because I'm simply choosing to ignore them." And lastly, Alexander: "Oh, I know absolutely nothing about my new boyfriend, but he's a totally energetic guy who is a few centuries old and is of Lilith blood. I don't really know anything about him for sure, because he just never tells me anything. And I just keep on trusting him, because I'm just a fool."" Jonathan finished his impersonations and took a moment of thought. "Hm… I guess one of the reasons why the Lilith kingdom moves faster than lightning in technology is because we live for a really long time because of our genetically altered blood and cells that helps prevent the blood and air erosion of our veins, arteries, and lungs, as well as keeping our hearts pumping." He paused again. "Well, some of us have machines inserted into us to take place of our withered hearts." Alec was looking at the floor, away from Magnus. _Magnus…_ Magnus didn't know what to say. _Alec…?_

"Genetics? Like- the study of jeans or something?" Isabelle asked, clearly lost. Jonathan just laughed.

"Study of jeans? Well, well. You're quite the airhead aren't you?" Jonathan sighed dramatically and mocked her. "Oh, that's right, isn't it? You're not part Lilith, forgive me, but you're simply of a lower race." Isabelle's round brown eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, Mr. High-and-Almighty-"

"You're excused," Jonathan cut her off. She took a deep breath. _This little fucking cunt!_

"You're not of Lilith heritage."

"I am so."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, you're of the same blood as Clary, who does not have _any_ Lilith blood at all," Isabelle informed him. He snorted cynically.

"Ah, and that's where your stupidness acts up again. There is something called a _blood transplant_, and if you can't figure out what it is by it's name, you're an idiot." Then he added, "Officially." He looked to Magnus. "Did you know anything about what I just said, Magnus?" Magnus shrugged indifferently. His thoughts were solely trained on Alec, who was tuning out, looking at the floor.

"Yeah. Have you guys made flying things yet?" He asked, his heart not into the question.

"Yeah," Jonathan sounded proud. "We made a paraglider. We have it able to carry one person- it's quite risky for experimenting with real people, but the Lilith kingdom can stand to lose a few- their living so long, anyway. Oh, did I mention how _I'm_ the one who designed it?" Magnus snorted. Everything he said or did seemed distant, as his head was up in the clouds- or rather, in clouds of thought of his boyfriend.

"I already made planes- they can soar to an altitude of 800 feet. I've fully equipped it with a cocktail bar, a hot tub, a bathroom for each of the 4 private rooms, a queen bed in each- It's quite a big plane. Did I already say that I've installed a 48 inch long and 36 inch tall TV installed in the living room? Yeah, anyway… Sometimes I just go on it to watch reruns of your fashion show that I've tapped in on…" Jonathan looked astonished.

"What- no, that's not possible! You can't be more technologically advanced than an entire nation! And not even just any nation, but the Lilith kingdom! You're- That isn't- Liar!" Jonathan looked pissed as hell, but Magnus wasn't taking pleasure in what would've been a triumph- but that was quite alright with Isabelle- she was enjoying the show. Magnus seemed melancholy- it wasn't quite fitting for a man with glitter-bombed hair- Isabelle could attest to that much.

"Please. Maybe if their were more people into fashion so that there's more than one fashion show that you'd be more advanced. Fashion is power," Magnus said airily. He was still looking at Alec, who'd been deadly quiet.

"Where is this invention of yours? In your room?" Jonathan demanded.

"What? My room's nowhere that big. It's hard to believe you're of Lilith blood." Jonathan glared at him.

"Tell me."

"It's with my latest development of my tanks," Magnus replied lightly as if he were talking about something as unimportant as a cup of tea.

"And where would that be?"

"With the car- I intend to release that in a few months." Magnus was completely uninterested in Jonathan, but he wasn't stupid enough to leak the location. He was thinking of Alec. _What I wouldn't do to be able to hear your thoughts, Alec._

"The exact location?"

"10 feet away from my explosives- it's not safe for it to be anywhere nearer to it than that," Magnus replied.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR INVENTIONS?" Jonathan didn't give a shit about his bragging about his inventions- he just wanted to know where they were.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"No? Well tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah."

"My inventions are surrounded by my latest prototype of my laser beam protection system."

_**lindsayhonaker: Killing you, is it? *Smirks* Well... It'll happen eventually. :P**_

_**Balletadc: Kay, lol. **_

_**Gams2000: He did in this chapter. Buuuutt... Is it just me, or is it that all the hottest (fictional) guys just absolutely NEVER listen to their girlfriends? For example, Percy Jackson. They just NEVER listen, but they're still hot, lol.**_

_**Soooo... Review! And I just had to make Magnus beat the crap out of Jonathan in a way because Malec is kinda gonna fall apart because of him... Oops! I think I said too much.**_


	27. City of Someone Else Finding Out

_**To all: WELCOME! :D**_

_**Enjoy and review! (If you like bacon, lol. I like bacon!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN PLOT~!**_

Third Person POV

Clary and Jace had followed the trail of glitter- but it ended to nowhere.

"I think he might have run out of glitter," Clary said, frowning.

"Or," Jace replied, "He saw this note and knew we had clues enough." He took the paper taped to the wall off and read it.

**_Not bad, not bad, not bad at all!_**

**_Wouldn't you say that this was a close call?_**

**_Followed the other track, didn't you?_**

**_You probably got over here with a friend's clue._**

**_I shouldn't've underestimated the Bane's intelligence,_**

**_I suppose seeing him in chains may have expressed his helplessness._**

**_But you don't know what to do now, do you?_**

**_Find it soon, or to your friends say "adieu",_**

**_With what you have now, you'll have to make do._**

**_Oh, and Jace,_**

**_I have your sister with me in this place._**

**_She's really quite pretty~_**

**_Not to mention witty._**

**_To me, (when she wants to be) she's as charming as Helen of Troy._**

**_Arrive late and she'll already be my personal little toy._**

**_~J_**

Jace banged his hand against the wall, making a dent in it. Goddammit! Isabelle! Clary looked to Jace in a frightened manner, than back at the paper. She looked to the box taped to the wall next to where the paper was and opened it. She took out another small note, and a ticking item.

**_When this runs out,_**

_**Isabelle is mine.**_

_**She will learn to enjoy it, no doubt,**_

_**Don't worry, I'll also bring her to cloud nine.**_

_**~J**_

_**P.S. This thing is called a timer.**_

Clary handled the paper in her hands. She looked to Jace who looked pissed as firetruck.

"Jace?" She asked. He looked up to her.

"Yeah?" He sounded tired and weary.

"We have three hours." She handed him the timer. He sighed and inhaled and exhaled.

"We- let's go eat something- it… Could help clear our minds." He looked up at the horizon. "We need to find out where they are." She nodded.

*Page break*

Simon sighed. He'd had breakfast and lunch with Maia- and the guilt was killing him. She doesn't know, she'll never know, and she'll never need to know. But still, the guilt was eating him inside out, devouring him in painstakingly huge chunks.

"Simon?" Simon turned around to see Maia leaning against the doorframe of his room. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Simon inhaled shakily.

"Maia, we have to stop this, I'm really sorry but this just-" Maia walked into his room, uninvited.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong-"

"Liar. That's what they all say. What did I do?" Simon breathed deeply.

"No… It's what I did, and it's eating me alive." Maia cocked her head.

"You did what?"

"I-I cheated." Maia stared at him for a second.

"You WHAT?" Simon cringed. She glared at him and stomped out.

"I was too good for you anyway!" She hollered. Her voice bounced around the hallway, and Simon was left, soaked in guilt. He headed to the dining hall to eat away his stress.

*Page break*

Simon walked into the dining hall to see Clary and Jace, sitting there, quiet, and just eating. It was weird that Jace didn't insult him on first sight.

"Something wrong?" Simon asked. They looked up.

"Actually, Simon, there-" Jace cut Clary off.

"What she means is that nothing is wrong," Jace said. Simon looked to his best friend, then to her boyfriend. He slowly took a seat across from them.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" Simon questioned.

"Isabelle-" Jace cut Clary off again.

"Is off at the mall with a suspicious guy," Jace ended her sentence. She glared at him.

"Simon-"

"She wants you to go away." Clary glared at Jace.

"Jace!"

"Remember the first note?" Jace reminded her. She shut her mouth.

"What about Isabelle?" Simon insisted. Jace snorted.

"Don't see why you care while you're off smooching Maia," Jace retorted. Ouch… Simon was sure that his hurt registered on his face.

"I broke it off." Clary looked surprised and spoke.

"But-"

"Stop trying to distract me. I wanna know about Isabelle now." Simon tried to sound threatening, but it wasn't really his style.

"We can't," Clary sighed.

"Why not?" Simon was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Because. Bad stuff. Kidnappings. Morgensterns. Etc." Clary slapped his arm. "What? I'm not telling him anything about it. I'm just talking in a string of words." Clary glared at him.

"How much you wanna bet that that counts?" Jace shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Jace."

"Clary." Simon was a little sick from watching their coupling spat.

"Stop fighting and tell me what's happening, or I swear I'll kill you both myself." Clary stared at Simon, shook her head, and sighed. She took a box out from under the table. She handed it to Simon, who fished out the timer and notes. He read them and looked to the clock.

"Shit. Holy flying fuck! Where- where is she?"

"We don't know where she or any of the others are." Suddenly, a package dropped from the ceiling vent. They looked up, but whoever dropped it was long gone. Jace opened it to find another timer and note. They huddled together to read the note.

**_Oh, No!_**

**_Your old timer only has two hours._**

**_You're moving too slow._**

**_Not to mention your little power._**

**_Why, you told someone when we told you not to!_**

**_Who said you could do that?_**

**_Don't say it's untrue._**

**_So instead of bringing on combat,_**

**_Your time will be deducted._**

**_Just reread the notes and try to get your friends who are abducted~_**

**_And I will leave this at that._**

**_~J_**

_**sadie1900:**_

_**1. Aw, thanks! It's okay- we all talk dirty sometimes.**_

_**2. Thanks! I know how you feel about wanting to throw things... I kind of almost broke my phone once, lol.**_

_**3. :( Omg, I'm dying to know now.**_

_**lindsayhonaker: Yeah... He's actually not a bad guy with bad intentions. He's kind of a good guy, but he's doing things wrong.**_

_**Balletadc: Sorry, but I think a kind-of breakup is gonna happen. (Does "I just need some time" = "Total breakup"?)**_

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! By the way, I'm going to come out with a new story sometime this month. (#UndercoverClary)**_


	28. City of Getting Them Back

_**Rubylocks: Your profile is just the story of my life personified. :3 Welcome!**_

_**NCISfanx: Hi! I'm so happy you found my story! So you like Divergent too, huh? :D**_

_**CRYE17: I see you're a fan of Percy Jackson...? I was thinking of starting a fanfic for it... XD. Glad you found my story!**_

_**kingdomhearts4kairi: OMG OMG OMG OMG! I was starting to think that I was the only Gone fan! I JUST got Light, and I'm going to read it right after this update! Welcome!**_

_**CityofDauntlesscake: ... :3 Am I the first person who wished I had your name? XD. Welcome!**_

_**Lexysharvey: So excited that you found my story! :)**_

_**OMG OMG OMG! I just read Clockwork Princess (I'm dying, by the way. I *sobs* cried). IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Now I see how Brother Zachariah comes in... I also just finished The Bane Chronicles! YAY! Being a big Malec shipper as myself, I WAS SO HAPPY! Lol. You guys gotta read both of the books I just read. :3. Read this chapter, enjoy, and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Owning plot 4ever.**_

Third Person POV

Valentine snuck along the inner borders of the Silent City, his figure barely silhouetted in the dim light. It wasn't very bright. It never was. That explained why nobody seemed to like life here- Not that anything but the Silent Brothers really stuck around to find out. Valentine's plan was working fine. It could be sped up a bit, but it could put him in jeopardy of being discovered.

He watched Brother Zachariah walk gracefully out out of the doorway down to the stairs into the catacombs where the sword was being held, as if sliding on flat ground. Valentine clung to the black metal fences, trying to blend in using his dark attire. Brother Zachariah walked the other way, much to Valentine's relief. He could always kill him if he desired to. But the game wouldn't be so fun without any risk- would it? If it ever came down to it, Valentine would have no problem killing them all.

Valentine slowly tiptoed to the doorway. He was a few feet away from it when he saw Brother Jeremiah walk out. Valentine froze for a second. He hated how he could never hear them. He fished a sleeping gas can out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground. Brother Jeremiah looked to the can on the floor, picked it up, and threw it many yards away, where it released it's gas. His eyes then trailed up to Valentine, who made a run for it. Brother Jeremiah ran an alarm and all three brothers were in hot pursuit for Valentine who was racing down to locate and take away the Mortal Sword. _Or rather, cold pursuit,_ Valentine thought, _Rumor has it that the brothers have never had feelings._

*Page break*

Jace lifted the new timer up and read the time.

"One hour, guys. We don't have time to finish our damn food. Let's scram!" Jace folded up the note and brought it and the new timer with him. He was making a race for the door, but Simon grabbed at his arm.

"Wait. We should get back-up," Simon said. Jace looked at him like he was crazy.

"No. He'll shorten the time. We go, and we go _now_." Jace ran out the door, Clary running after him, then Simon trying to keep up. _For God's sake. How come Clary can run faster than I can?_

*Page break*

Jace, Clary and Simon arrived where Jace and Clary had gotten the note before the last. Jace seemed energy replenished while Simon was out of breath. _Damn, am I out of shape._

"Clary, can you take out all of the notes?" Clary nodded and unfolded them all.

"Let me see," Simon said. Clary looked to Jace who granted permission. Simon scanned them all and scoffed. "Well. The answer is simple." Clary and Jace looked at him, baffled. Simon shrugged. "What? It says "descend" and "to drown malice" as well as "where the guards are allowed to reveal their wrath". It's clearly the dungeon. I think. You have a dungeon under the castle, don't you? And it also says "the little golden boy should not deny that if he wasn't royalty that he would be there in lickety split". I'm pretty sure your law breaking would land you in the dungeon if you weren't royalty, "Golden Boy"." Clary gaped at him. Simon laughed. "What? I've been reading Magnus' latest line of comics." Clary was about to ask what comics were, but Jace was already hastily making his way to the dungeon.

*Page break*

"Pardon me, ladies, gentleman. I just had to deliver another note to Clary, Jace, and their little friend Simon in the dining hall." Jonathan hopped back into the dungeon room through one of the air vents. Isabelle could feel her heart skip a beat. _Simon?_ Jonathan must have noticed it, because he began to address her. "My dear Isabelle… Not quite over your ex-boyfriend, are you?" Isabelle winced.

"As if it's any of your business," Isabelle retorted. Alec wasn't paying anyone any mind- he was still sulking over the whole Magnus thing- and Magnus was also quite spaced out as well. He was only thinking of Alec.

"So you're not over him. Hm. That's surprising, you're way out of his league," Jonathan mused. Isabelle snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jonathan laughed.

"Well, did you know that I'm going to leave right now, because Clary, Jace, and your little ex-boyfriend finally know where you are?" Isabelle didn't get a chance to answer because Jonathan whisked on his coat and went right back up the air vent. But right before Jonathan left, he dropped down a little note and timer.

*Page break*

"Jace, do you know where you're going?" Clary followed after Jace down the dark and narrow tunneling stairway down.

"Yeah. My dad came with me to pay a visit to our prisoners. He told me if I didn't start abiding by the law that he would actually throw me in the dungeon," Jace replied casually, still racing down the stairs.

"See? Magnus' rumors don't lie. Is it true that you once-" Jace cut Simon off.

"Damn! Magnus gossiped about me?"

"Magnus gossips about everyone. He even has a title: "The Gossip King"," Simon informed Jace.

"His title should be more like: "The Crime of Fashion"," Jace snorted. "Clary, check the timer. How much more time?" Clary continued down the stairs as she pulled out the timer.

"30 minutes, Jace." Jace reached the bottom of the stairwell and kicked the door open.

"Now we have to figure out where they are in this entire dungeon." Clary was about to ask how hard that would be, but when she saw the expansive hallways and corridors, her mouth was sealed shut. There were mostly large units of rooms separated by metal bars. Big, snarling men peered at the through the bars. "Anybody have any idea as to where they would be?"

"Me!" Jace was somewhat annoyed that Simon had a better idea of what to do than he did. "Is there a place where there aren't just cubes of jail bars everywhere?" Jace nodded.

"Yeah. We just have to go to the right. They have the actual rooms there. More privacy, but they are usually empty." Jace led the way and they split up to search the rooms faster once they got there.

"Here!" Clary exclaimed. "They're here!" Simon and Jace rushed into the room. Jace rushed over to Alec.

"You okay, bro?" Alec looked up to him sullenly. Jace held in a breath. "Did he do anything to you?" Alec shook his head.

"He kind of messed with us. He didn't hurt us physically." Simon ran over to Isabelle.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Simon's eyes were wide with fear and his voice was sharp with alarm. _Please tell me Jonathan didn't do anything to you like he said he would in the note, please tell me…_ Isabelle blinked and she could feel her heart speed up.

"Well, yeah! Why wouldn't I be okay?" She tried to sound cool and indifferent, but she could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. "Could we get out of our chains please?"

"Well, yeah." Simon's voice softened. He could finally breathe easy. Isabelle was okay. Isabelle was okay.

"Hey, Simon! Stop flirting with my sister and use this knife to cut her out." Jace tossed him a knife. Simon, luckily, caught it by the handle. He was going to glare at Jace, but he decided that getting Isabelle out of her chains came first and foremost. Jace tossed another knife to Clary who began to stab at Aline's chains. Jace took out another knife and began to cut Alec out. When everyone was cut out of their chains, Clary posed a question.

"Why'd you bring three knives?" She asked.

"Jonathan only knew I had one. I could take him by surprise if I had to." His eyes wandered to the sheet of paper on the floor under the air vent. "Hey, what's this?"

_**My, my, my! You got it done.**_

_**But you know where we are now, don't you?**_

_**There shall be no more fun.**_

_**Do you want to shoo?**_

_**Or find us?**_

_**As a warning: Killing may take place.**_

_**Perhaps it's not worth the fuss?**_

_**We made a name for Clary/Jace: Clace.**_

_**Clace may end permanently if you go,**_

_**But what are the lives of yours,**_

_**Compared to so many more?**_

_**Royalty are superior, it'll just go to show.**_

_**So right now, right here, there shall be no more rhymes.**_

_**The fun time is over guys, but the death party's just starting.**_

_**And here we shall say:**_

_**Cordially invited, everyone is.**_

_**Don't hesitate to bring the military force, or anything else.**_

_**Because the Silent City shall no longer bear the peace,**_

_**A game of hide-and-go-seek,**_

"_**Find us if you can",**_

_**I'm pretty sure I'll win this~**_

_**I never lose a game.**_

Jace clenched a fist.

_**Gams2000: Lol, yeah. Jonathan's funny. And about Korean soap operas: IKR! Lol. Magnus is honestly a bit pissed at Jonathan... Kind of wrecked his relationship... So yeah. Yeah. All the hot fictional guys never listen. I wonder if that makes them hotter or something...**_

_**Balletadc: Lol, yeah BACON! :3 Explains my waistline. XD**_

_**kingdomhears4kairi: Aww, thanks! Review again? *Puppy Eyes***_

_**HEY GUYS! I HAVE A SERIOUS QUESTION! To be honest, I'm starting to like Jonathan. Should I still kill him off like I intended to? Lol. Review!**_


	29. City of Can't Be a Silent Breakup

**_theeighthlilyflower: Cool name. Welcome! :D._**

**_Aircoirizada: Wow! Three languages. I know 4, but I'm not good at any of them accept for English... Lol. Glad you found my story!_**

**_bulletprooflambo: LMFAO! Dude, your profile is HILARIOUS. "150 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts". :3_**

**_Welcome and review! (Please?) Oh, and also, about me doing a fanfic on undercover Clary... I'm aborting that story and trading it in for a dark and angsty one. XD_**

**_Disclaimer: Plot is mine._**

Third Person POV

Clary inhaled sharply. _Stay calm, stay calm. Everything's alright._ Magnus had a ghostly faint trace of a smile on his face. Everyone stared at him- except for Alec.

"Why the hell are you happy?" Jace asked rather rudely. Magnus shrugged.

"Look. He didn't sign his name." Clary shot him an "explain" look. "What's there to explain?" Clary sighed.

"Why is it that his name not signed on here is a good thing?" Clary had to ask.

"Well. They always write their names well, initials. It seems that he didn't have time to. But if things are going perfectly, then they'd have time to, wouldn't they? He's a little of his game now- for some reason, I'm not sure." Magnus smile faded. He felt bad. He should have told Alec- should've told Alec all about himself. Now it seemed to him that Alec wouldn't care less. He was avoiding eye contact. He was looking at his shoes. He was doing everything but what he would do when in a relationship. _We're still in a relationship,_ he told himself silently. A dark, nagging thought disagreed with him in the back of his mind.

_I'm pretty sure this is a silent breakup._

_I'm pretty sure it's not._

_I am 100% sure that I know it's a silent breakup._

_No, I know it isn't._ On all sides and corners of Magnus' mind, he knew that no matter how much he wanted it to be true that he knew it, he knew that that was a lie. He didn't know anything.

*Page break*

"We _have_ to go after them." Jace presented his case to his father in the meeting hall. Clary stood stiffly beside Jace. Alec was also present, his head down. Isabelle stood there as well, her arms crossed. However, Magnus, Aline, Helen and Simon were elsewhere.

"I couldn't agree more, Son. I shall send the might of army at once! Two legions of men should do it. And Valentine is where doing what again…?" Robert forgot.

"At the Silent City for the Mortal Sword. He already-" Robert laughed.

"Silent City, you say? Please, the Silent Brothers don't need our help at all! History has told us that much. The three brothers, admittedly with very mysterious ways, have found a way to extend their lives and defeat a hundred men all by themselves!" He looked down on Jace then added, "Each!" Clary looked to Jace.

"King Robert, this is very different. Valentine- Valentine and my brother are extremely powerful- Isabelle has told us that they have the might of the Lilith kingdom backing them up," Clary brought the information to Robert's attention, who brushed his fingers idly against his chin, thinking.

"Do just call me Robert…" He then quirked an eyebrow. "Lilith's kingdom is their ally?" Robert could feel fear shoot down his spine. "Well… Lilith's kingdom is not to be messed with by any means… Perhaps we should just allow Valentine and his son to take whatever they want…"

"No!" Jace protested sharply. All eyes were on him, and he cleared his throat. "I mean… We can not allow Valentine to obtain the Mortal Sword. He has already gotten the Mortal Cup. All that would remain between him and kingdom domination would be the Mortal Mirror!"

"Yes, Jace… I suppose you are right about that… But the _Lilith kingdom_… They have things of the like that we've never _dreamed_ of! We can not fight them," Robert reasoned. "Besides, no one knows what the Mortal Mirror is anyway. I'm certain that Valentine wouldn't know anymore about it than we do."

"We have to go."

"_We_? My son, this _preposterous_! You are royalty! You will not-" Jace was already heading for the door. No one else moved. "Jace! You will not leave the meeting ha-" Jace had already pushed open the doors. "Fine!" Robert flushed in a mixture of emotions. "I will send reinforcements!" At that, Jace turned around, closed the doors, and resumed his place next to Clary.

"Ah, I see you've come to your senses. Do continue on about what you shall do," Jace continued pleasantly.

"I shall send two leagues of men, and quite sensibly, all of you shall not go-"

"I'm going," Jace crossed his arms challengingly. Robert flushed darker.

"You are _not_ going!"

"I am so. You can't stop me."

"I will-" Robert felt like throwing a temper tantrum. "I will throw you in the dungeon if I have to!"

"Now, now father. There is no need to resort to _violence_ and _brutality_ in the like," Jace soothed. Robert relaxed in his cushioned chair.

"Yes… Ah, you are not quite as unreasonable as you always make yourself out to be. Now, I shall send my men and you all shall stay in the kingdom, safe in sound. Are we clear?"

"I have one thing to say. Why don't you just let us go?" Jace sounded pleasant.

"Because you shall get hurt," Robert stated. "And that's that."

"Well… Whatever you say, Father." Robert smiled and dismissed them. As soon as Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec were out of the meeting hall, Jace whispered to them.

"We're going. Like, _right after we plan it_."

*Page break*

They decided that Isabelle's room would be a most suitable place for the planning.

"This is hopeless, Jace! Father was right- they have incredible inventions while we have _none_!" Isabelle pointed out to Jace. Jace thought for a split second.

"Well, from us four we don't have anything. But one of us happens to have an ingenious boyfriend…" _Not me,_ Isabelle thought. _I'm currently single._ Clary looked to Jace. _To be honest, Jace isn't all that ingenious…_ She giggled. _Just undeniably hot._ All eyes landed on Alec, who looked up glumly to them.

"What? Quit staring at me." He looked back to his nails.

"Have you been listening to anything we've been saying?" Isabelle demanded. Alec shrugged.

"No."

"We need Magnus!" Magnus' name caught Alec's attention, who looked back up.

"So. Get him yourself."

"No, we need his boyfriend to get him," Clary said.

"No, you don't," Alec replied sullenly. _Damn you, Magnus._

"Yes, we do. Now snap out of your sorry state and fetch your boyfriend," Jace spoke sharply.

"Why do you need Magnus?" Alec asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because his inventions are awesome sauce, and you of all people would know that. Now get your ass over to your boyfriend," Isabelle commanded. Alec sighed and walked out of the door, hunching his back. "Was I too rough with him?" Isabelle asked Clary and Jace. They shrugged.

_**Lexysharvey: :3. So you don't like Jonathan at all? (He's kinda funny)**_

_**Balletadc: Yup, I get what you're saying. I think rehabilitating him might be a good thing for the plot.**_

_**lindsayhonaker: I get what you mean. I'm kind of getting fond of the idea of keeping him.**_

_**Okay guys! :D 2/3 people believe that I maybe should keep Jonathan alive... XD I think I'm going to rehabilitate him. **_

_**Valentine: Hey! What about me?!**_

_**Me: Sorry. You get to die.**_

_**Valentine: :(**_

_**Me: Review!**_


	30. City of I'm the One to Kill Sebastian

_**Yo, guys! Check out my other stories~ I just started "Tortured Soul". Very angsty. Very sad. Might cry. Lol. JUST READ IT GUYS! XD Lol, if you want to. Enjoy and drop a review!**_

**_Disclaimer: Plot. WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!_**

Third Person POV

Alec inhaled slowly. He let his breath out in one, long exhale. He bit his lip. _Scaredy cat. Just knock. Ask him to help. Walk him over. No big deal._ But he knew it would be. There would be questions. Then a "Will you forgive me?"

And for once, Alec wouldn't know the answer to the question. He'd been a good student- he was told so by Hodge. _But he turned out to be a dirty traitor, didn't he?_ He thought bitterly. But he'd studied- he was easy to learning. He could recite many parables from the Bible, and even some from the textbooks he'd learned from. He'd known all the answers. Isabelle wouldn't care. Whenever Hodge showed her pictures people, she'd reply with something like: "Ew! Those high heels are absolutely despicable!" or "OMG! Do you see her dress? Peasant clothing!" Jace didn't care either: "Who cares if Alec can recite three pages on how Jonathan Shadowhunter started a huge kingdom that split into about a billion others?"

Alec held his head up. _Just knock. All you have to do is knock. KNOCK!_ He raised his hand to knock but Magnus pulled his door open a split second before Alec was going to even touch his door.

"Alec? Yes?" Magnus looked weary. Sad. God, Alec couldn't look him in the eyes. He looked to Magnus' shoes instead.

"How did you know I was here?" Alec couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Security cameras."

"Cameras?"

"They capture motion in pictures. I have some installed right above my door." Alec took a few steps back and saw a peculiar metal object craning down to capture the sight of Magnus' doorstep. He looked to Magnus but almost immediately averted his eyes.

"Come with me," Alec said. Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec suddenly realized how perverted what he just said sounded like. His cheeks burned.

"No! I mean… No! Just- Follow me," Alec stumbled as he attempted to correct himself. Alec walked hastily to Isabelle's room. Magnus frowned, but followed. _He doesn't want to talk to me._

"Will you at least tell me what this is about?" Magnus asked. Alec kept walking at a swift pace, his cheeks still rosy from embarrassment.

"Isabelle can do that," Alec said. Magnus' frown only deepened. As Alec stopped at the door, Magnus kept the door shut.

"Alec, can we talk?" Alec held his breath.

"No, we can not. There's something that's urgent," Alec spoke while holding his breath. He looked Magnus dead in the eye this time.

"Alexander, _please_," Magnus begged. A breath hitched in Alec's throat.

"What's there to talk about?" Alec asked.

"We could talk about anything. But I want to talk about us," Magnus said seriously, his hand still gripping the door handle so Alec couldn't go in.

"Then talk." Alec set his jaw hard.

"Alec, I know I should have told you. I just… Sorry." Magnus didn't know what to say. Hadn't they gone over this before? All Magnus had gotten was a bitter reply, and he couldn't bear the sting from receiving another one. He let go of the door handle and opened the door so Alec could go in. Alec walked through the door, his mouth pressed into a straight line. Magnus followed, closing the door. Isabelle blinked.

"You okay, Alec? You look like somebody died," Isabelle said.

"No one died," Alec replied plainly. He took a seat on the bed.

"Okay, so Magnus, you'll be getting your… Er… Explosives. I'm pretty sure they explode, right?" Isabelle looked to Magnus.

"Get my explosives? What for?" Isabelle looked to Alec.

"Alec! You didn't explain to him? Then what was the hold up?" Isabelle asked.

"None of you business," Alec grumbled. His feelings were bunching up, and he couldn't stand it at all. No, he just couldn't.

"Well _someone_'s grumpy as hell…" Isabelle grumbled back. "Anyway, Magnus, we have to plan a plan- well, that's redundant, anyway, we have to make a plan to totally obliterate Valentine and Sebastian. Or… Uhh… Jonathan. Or… Sebastian… Or… Um…" Isabelle turned to Clary. "Clary, you are his sister. Finalize his name." Clary looked back at Isabelle.

"Call him Sebastian." Then silently in her head she added, _It's easier when I don't think about him as my brother._

"Okay. Magnus, get us some ultra powerful killing machine," Isabelle continued. Magnus was about to speak when Isabelle added, "And none of that bs about not having one, because I'd bet you that you already have a machine that shoots glitter or something and another invention that makes toys really fast." Magnus looked to her suspiciously.

"You haven't been to my lab. Have you?" Magnus was quirking an eyebrow and seemed somewhat stern.

"No. Why?"

"How did you know I had those things?" Isabelle shrugged.

"Just a guess. Now you're going to give us whatever you have now," Isabelle demanded.

"Didn't King Robert send out his troops to hunt them down?"

"Yes, but they won't be able to kill them. Numbers don't always win," Isabelle replied.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I gave my quote on quote "killing machines" to them instead to do the job?" Magnus inquired. He was getting on Isabelle's nerves. _Jesus Christ! He's right… But God dammit all, I'm gonna kill Clary damned brother. He locked me up in chains and was totally ogling me!_

"Because." Jace's voice was oddly even and steady. "I'm going to kill Sebastian myself." His voice sounded almost metallic. Everyone but Clary turned to him in surprise.

"Not if I get there first," Isabelle said.

"I have a better reason than you," Jace stated. "Now get us the damn stuff now, Magnus." Isabelle snorted.

"What reason?"

"He raped Clary. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Jace asked. Silence. Thoughts were swirling around the room rapidly. Isabelle thought, _Holy crap! Clary ain't a virgin no more?_ Magnus just stared. _Damn. He looks like he's going to kill me if I don't do what he says._ Alec's mouth hung open slightly.

"She's not a virgin?" Isabelle asked.

"It was a… Handjob," Jace replied with no emotions at all/

"How?" Alec asked.

"He made me watch. Now get your best killing machines, Magnus. Now," Jace commanded.

"No," Magnus refused firmly. "My inventions don't leave my lab. Ever. Until it's time for it to do so. This world is not ready for it yet. I was almost going to do it. And then Valentine reappeared. No." Isabelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Please?" She begged. Magnus didn't reply. "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" She gave her cutest puppy eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"No," Magnus said flatly. Isabelle got off her bed and onto her knees.

"Pleeease?" She tried to appeal to him.

"No," Magnus repeated. Isabelle pouted.

"Please." Alec had his head in his hands, his arms resting on his knees. He turned his head to look at Magnus. Magnus pursed his lips.

"Anything for you," he murmured. He got up and walked out of Isabelle's room.

"WHAT? I say "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top" with my cutest puppy face! He does NOTHING! I get on my knees, HE DOES NOTHING! Alec says "Please" with a totally unappealing face and Magnus sets off immediately with a cheesy romantic line. What is this world coming to?" Isabelle ranted.

"Be quiet, Isabelle. You're giving me a headache." _Please. Don't talk about Magnus. It hurts._

**_Levysharvey: ... You clearly feel very strongly about this. Jonathan will die. Not a villain._**

**_Gams2000: Lol. Die on Valentine's Day... I like your idea VERY MUCH! :D But I'm afraid the end of the line for Malec is coming very soon..._**

**_Jonathan: *Shrugs* So I'm going to die eventually. Who cares? Anyway... MUAHAHAHAHA Malec shall be DEAD!_**

**_Me: Jonathan! Malec is forever..._**

**_Jonathan: *Snorts* Yeah right... *Sarcasm* It's not like they're going to break up or anything..._**

**_Me: OMG BE QUIET! Anyway guys... Review?_**


	31. City of Suit Up

_**Enjoy and please review! And check out my other stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I will ALWAYS own the plot. (Unless I sell it, but, like, I don't want to.)**_

Third Person POV

Magnus sighed. _Alec, Alec, Alec. Does he have any idea how dangerous this is going to be? _Magnus walked into his room and closed the door. He shut the blinds and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Glitter is totally fabulous," he said aloud. A disco dance floor opened up in his bedroom floor. _Wonder what Robert would say about me having a teleportation device in this room. Bleh. Whatever, I wouldn't move it out now, anyway. Even if Alec and I broke- nevermind._

Magnus let out some dance moves, perfectly putting in the combination on the dance floor, specifically touching different colored panels on the floor. Magnus' closet opened up, revealing a portal to his lab.

"Well. I'll meet them outside," he said to himself. He pressed his hand against the top of the mirror where a pad was located. The pad analyzed his fingerprints and opened up, revealing a blue swirl of substance. _We could win this if I used all my stuff. But… Then there's a possibility that Valentine and his son may be able to use this technology against us. I'm sure they'll be more ruthless in wielding it, and I can't let that happen._

He stepped inside the portal and as soon as he was all through, the disco floor covered up and the closet shut and the portal was sealed.

*Page break*

Isabelle heard a large honk from outside her window. It was Magnus with a large metal contraption. She pulled up the window.

"Should we go down?" She hollered at him.

"Yeah!" Magnus hollered back. Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Alec ran down the corridor to the stairs.

"Embarking on another unforgettable, life-scarring mission without me? Again?" Isabelle whipped her head around. _Simon?_

"Maybe. You wouldn't be of much help, anyway," Isabelle tried to keep the venom out of her voice. Still, she could see Clary out of the corner of her eye mouth: "Ouch…"

"Come on, guys! I'm always left behind," Simon protested.

"Simon, I think it would be better if you stayed out of this," Clary said.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that having more people will just mean having kidnappings more often. And I'm pretty sure that's incorporated in their plans because they've done it about three times before." Simon frowned.

"Actually, I think Simon should come. The more wielders of killing machines, the better." Clary was surprised that it was Jace speaking. "No, I am not vouching for you, Simon. I'm just saying that someone's gotta slaughter Valentine while I'm off loping off Sebastian's head."

"Tmi, dude. Way too much information. Why do you want to kill him so badly anyway?" Simon asked. Clary could swear she saw Jace's eyes change.

"I'm just going to say that he wronged Clary and leave it at that," Jace replied darkly. Simon sealed his mouth shut.

"Okay then." They made their way downstairs, Jace leading the group. Magnus was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He raised his eyebrows at Simon.

"So Nerdy Boy is going to tag along?" Magnus asked rhetorically.

""Nerdy Boy"? Really? Yes, I'm going." Simon crossed his arms. Magnus shrugged and opened the door of what he was standing next to.

"Lucky, I brought one extra death machine set." Magnus referred to the metal contraption next to him. "Guys, this is my van." He brought out 10 large suitcases and unlatched them all quickly, revealing all sorts of explosives and weapons as well as armor. "Suit up guys, and do it right. One little slip up might cause your death." _Well isn't that reassuring?_ Clary thought.

_**Review please!**_


	32. City of One Down, Another to Go

_**Oh, guys, check out my newest story "To Get to the Oscars". For this chapter, this is an action scene. I'm not very good at writing action scenes, but, here goes! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot.**_

Third Person POV

"So. Why weren't you with Maia?" Isabelle asked. They rode in Magnus' van.

"Well… I broke up with her. I wasn't being very fair with her in terms of the whole scandal," Simon replied, looking at his bullet-proof vest. Isabelle laughed. She could feel her heart skip a beat. Did she have a chance?

"It took you forever to realize that," she said, still laughing. Simon gave her a look and she stopped laughing. "I mean. Good job?" Isabelle looked down at the grenade pouches on her right. She took a grenade out.

"Magnus? What does this thing do?" She asked, inspecting it.

"Okay, it's a grenade, first of all. Don't do it in here because it'll explode and kill us all. You see the little latch thing that's sticking out?" Isabelle nodded. "Pull that and throw it. If your aim sucks, don't throw it at all. I mean that. You can kill yourself."

"That's very morbid," Isabelle commented.

"Wasn't that what we were shooting for? To kill Valentine and Jonathan?" Magnus asked. The same thought was circling around the room: _It's true, isn't it?_ And alas, it was.

"I call dibs on Jonathan. I'm gonna slice him up with this sword," Jace sounded extremely vicious. He referred to the sword sheathed at his side. No one argued.

"Actually, that's a katana. It's from Asia," Magnus corrected him. When he got puzzled looks from all over the van, he just added, "Forget I ever said anything, it's kind of a long story and I believe we're here." They got out of the car, and they could see the horses in the distance rampaging in the same direction.

"Let's go," Clary said. They went down the tunneling stairs going to the underground catacombs.

"Brother Zachariah," Magnus whispered as he stepped over him. Everyone stopped to look. "Come on guys, we'll treat the wounded later. We find Valentine and his son _now_." They kept on moving down the stairs. When they finally reached the catacombs, there was Brother Enoch and Brother Zachariah were slumped down against the wall, under a blood written note, sprayed all over the wall.

_**Ah, not bad. I wonder who's idea this was. *Fake coughs* Jace. Sorry about what Jonathan did to Clary, that was not in the plan. We got the Mortal Sword! :D Well, adios, we're on our way out. Wanna try to catch us or treat to the Silent Brothers?**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I doubt they're dead. So you're pretty much free to play.**_

"We're going _now_," Jace spoke roughly. They followed him up the stairs.

"Everyone, get in the van," Magnus commanded. "We can catch them if they're on horseback." As soon as they all got in the vehicle, Magnus revved it up and followed the horse tracks. Magnus drove until they were in distance.

They could see the surprise in Valentine's eyes as they approached in the car. They opened all the windows. Valentine had the Mortal Sword. He flung a dagger, aiming for Isabelle's head. Instead, Simon covered for her, lodging it into his arm. Simon gasped and clutched at his for a minute and ducked as Isabelle tried to get a shot on Valentine. She fired multiple times, but missed. Jace was trying to get a clear shot as well, but he wasn't experienced with guns or at aiming in moving cars. He fired, but also missed. Simon threw a grenade onto the ground way in front of them without them noticing with his one good arm. Valentine tossed the Mortal Sword to Jonathan, who caught it. Jonathan and Valentine just noticed the grenade. Magnus drove the vehicle away from the bomb and Valentine, but not before Jace aimed a dagger at Jonathan, who was speeding ahead of the grenade. Valentine couldn't get his horse to go faster. The grenade exploded.

Once the smoke resided, Magnus drove over to the where the bomb had exploded. Valentine's and his horse's limp and half burned bodies were there. They got out of the van. Clary sucked in a breath. Not a pretty sight.

"Payback's a bitch," Simon said to Valentine's corpse as he clutched his bleeding arm. He took out the knife in his arm and threw it on the ground.

"He's dead," Magnus announced gravely. "But Jonathan's nowhere to be found." Jace threw his katana down in frustration.

"Dammit! We should've thrown all of our grenades! How did he escape? I swear I hit him! Holy shit!" Jace was in a fit of rage. Clary felt cold and dark inside. She wanted to barf. She tried to comfort Jace.

"It's okay, Jace. I think you hit him. We can get him another day," Clary went over to hug him. Jace relaxed when he had his arm scooped around Clary. He slowly stroked her hair, calming his breaths. _She's okay. Everyone is alive. No one is hurt. Actually… Simon is, but I kind of expected that..._

**_Did you like it? Once again, review and check out my other story! :D_**


	33. City of Getting Back

_**Enjoy, review, and check out my other stories please!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMI._**

Third Person POV

Robert had been pacing around all night, scared about the Valentine situation. He had managed to keep the whole ordeal quiet from the Penhallows and delayed the wedding for "necessary precautions", as terrorist attacks could occur and that they would have to "reschedule a new date" just to be safe. Of course, Robert had heard about how his children had blatantly disobeyed him and went out to hunt Valentine and his son themselves.

"Those reckless idiots!" He muttered to himself. "Always taking things into their own hands." But yet, he could not have felt prouder of them. They had slewn Valentine: a feat that his army had failed to accomplish. Still, anger burned in Robert. He summoned the messenger.

"Call upon the guards and tell them that six are to be stationed at every royalties' room. Make sure they have gone to bed first, we do not want to startle them." Robert paused. "Also do it for that friend of Clarissa's. Simon, I believe his name is. Go at once!" He ordered. The messenger nodded and did so.

~oO0|0Oo~

Once they got back to the castle, Jace hoisted Clary up, carrying her to her room. Clary had her arms roped around his neck. They had left leaving a note next to Valentine's dead body saying that they had been there.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Clary whispered into his ear.

"Bringing you to your room," Jace whispered back. Clary's cheeks burned. Gosh, Jace just said the hottest things. Did he do it intentionally? He went to her room with her in his arms and set her down gently on the bed. He began to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?" Clary asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. Jace turned around to look at her.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. Clary nodded. Jace walked over to her bed and took a seat on it. "You might want to change first," he said.

"Okay. Do you need to go get your sleeping clothes too?" She asked. He planted a light kiss on her mouth.

"I'll be right back." He left the room swiftly. Clary got off her bed and searched through her wardrobe. She picked out a silk sleeping gown and went into the bathroom to change. Jace got back to her room with a sleeping shirt and closed the door. He took off his clothes and put on his shirt. He got onto the bed. Clary walked out of the bathroom in her sleeping gown. Jace sucked in a breath. He could see her figure in the polka dot silk gown. It outlined her small frame, and she just looked so… Cute.

"Jace, you're staring," Clary said to him as she felt her cheeks burn up. Jace snapped out of his daze.

"I am?" He asked. Clary laughed.

"Yes, yes you are." She walked over to him and straddled him. She put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't tell you how much I love you back," he replied softly. "Nice nightgown, by the way. It's really cute and irresistible." Clary blushed even darker.

"How so?" She asked.

"I wanna take you right here, right now. I can even kind of see your underwear," he answered truthfully. Clary pulled away, clearly flustered.

"Really?" She looked at herself. "This... Still turns you on?" Jace nodded. She rolled off of him and onto the bed. "Well, we should go to sleep. It's past midnight." They got under the covers, and Jace pulled Clary close to him.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "Everyone made it out fine except for Simon. But who cares about him?" Clary's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go help him." Clary got up to leave, but Jace only held her tighter.

"I'm sure he's okay," Jace assured her. Clary relaxed in his arms. "Magnus will help." Jace paused. "And if not him, Isabelle will." He hesitated before speaking again. "I think he took the knife for her." He paused yet again. "I think I should give him more credit than I'm giving him now." Clary nodded in agreement.

"No kidding, Jace. You don't give him any at all." Jace smiled goodnaturedly.

"Come here," he said. He pulled her even closer to him, and they snuggled into sleep.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Simon." Isabelle had a grip on Simon's shirt. Simon bit his lip and turned around. _Ex-girlfriend, remember?_

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my room," he replied. "Where else would I go?"

"To Magnus. If you haven't noticed, your arm is bleeding rivers," Isabelle pointed out. Simon looked down to his arm. He saw that the wound went in deep, but he didn't want to make a big deal of it. Simon shrugged.

"Okay. Then I'll go." Simon switched directions and began walking.

"Wait," Isabelle said. "I'm going with you." Simon could feel himself stiffen.

"Okay," he replied. Isabelle walked by his side all the way to Magnus' doctor's office. Magnus was there.

"Thought you'd turn up," Magnus said. "Here, take this. I wasn't going to release it to the public until at least a year, but you guys have already seen my van, which I wasn't going to release in at least three years, so I guess it's fine." Magnus handed him a small bottle of cream. "Rub it on your wound, it'll keep it from becoming infected." He handed Simon some bandages as well. "And some bandages too." Magnus yawned. "You can put the stuff on here, but I'm leaving." Magnus left the room. Simon dabbed away the blood on his arm with a towel and opened the bottle of cream, pouring out some of it. He rubbed it on. He tried to put the bandages on with one hand but couldn't.

"Let me help you," Isabelle said. Simon was about to object, but Isabelle had already finished. Isabelle just stared at the bandages for a moment.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that knife was for me," Isabelle spoke up. Simon wasn't about to play the hero's part. No, that was not what he wanted.

"I think he misaimed his throw," Simon replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I know he didn't. I saw you move in front of me to take it," Isabelle said.

"I didn't do that," Simon spoke quietly. It was dead silence and solemness in the room. Suddenly, Isabelle laughed.

"You are the worst liar I have _ever_ met, Lewis!" Her eyes sparkled like glittering gems, dumbfounding Simon.

"I am?" Isabelle only laughed harder.

"Yes, you are the absolute worst liar _ever_!" She smiled at him, and suddenly they were kissing, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Isabelle pulled away from the kiss, still fisting some of his shirt in her hand, as if just realizing what she just did. She blushed with fiery embarrassment.

"Tomorrow, Simon." She gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," she repeated needlessly. Simon nodded.

"Yeah… Good night?" Simon wasn't sure what to say. Isabelle gave a shy smile and walked out of the room.

Isabelle felt like she hadn't felt this alive in forever.

~oO0|0Oo~

Magnus made his way to Alec's room. They needed to talk. No, not _the _talk that every couple would have before a breakup. They just needed… To talk about them. Magnus knocked on Alec's door. Alec opened it.

"Magnus?" He asked. He didn't look very angry at him anymore, but Magnus could still see the disappointment lining his gaze when he looked at him.

"Hi, Alec." Alec looked up at him, his heart beating fast. He invited Magnus in and closed the door behind him. They took their seats in chairs across from each other.

"So… May I ask why you're here?" Alec asked.

"Why so formal?" Magnus asked in return. Alec shuffled uncomfortably.

"It's polite to be formal, is it not?" Alec asked, still using formalities.

"Yes, but it feels like you're a stranger when you talk like that," Magnus replied. Alec looked down at his hands.

"Okay. Why are you really here?" He asked in a more normal tone.

"I wanted to talk. About us." Alec suspected as much.

"Okay." Magnus sucked in a breath before beginning.

"We're still a couple, aren't we?" Magnus asked nervously. Alec stared.

"I think so? I mean, we didn't really break up, so yes," Alec replied. Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you still love me?" Magnus asked, looking up at Alec. Alec paused. That was a very straight-forward question. Wow. A yes or a no for such and important question.

"Yes," Alec answered. Magnus' eyes lit up immediately. And his lips crashed with Alec's. Alec's eyes were wide with surprise. He did not expect that at all. Magnus made out with him furiously.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" Magnus asked breathlessly once he'd broken the kiss.

"Um. One step at a time?" Alec said. Magnus still looked disappointed.

"Okay." Magnus agreed to it anyway. "Well, see you tomorrow?"

"More like later today. It's about 1:00," Alec corrected Magnus. He shrugged and kissed him.

"Bye~!" He skipped out.

~oO0|0Oo~

Jonathan stumbled his way through the forest on his own two feet. He'd run his horse to death.

He was clutching his bleeding shoulder. That damn Jace had thrown the knife pretty accurately from a moving vehicle, although Jonathan had a feeling that he was aiming for his heart. Jonathan had pulled the knife out and saved it for future use.

Jonathan hadn't anticipated that today would be his father's last stand. No, he hadn't. They had planned the whole thing out meticulously, down to the very second. The riddle game was fun. Knowing that they could be behind you right at any second got their adrenaline pumping fast. But they were just having fun, dilly-dallying and playing with their prey.

It was a shame that Valentine had died, Jonathan thought. It wasn't too much of an impediment in Jonathan's plan, although carrying the plan out would most likely take longer, after all, he still didn't know what the Mortal Mirror was, and he was sure that he would've found out quicker if Valentine was still alive. It wasn't like he cared for his father very much. It wasn't hard to tell that his father had loved Jace more as his son than he loved his real, biological son. Jonathan laughed. It wasn't funny in the least, but he laughed louder. There wasn't anyone to hear them anyway.

What they had not planned on was that Magnus guy. Magnus had fought Valentine before. Valentine had told Jonathan about it, how he narrowly escaped Magnus' excellent swordsmanship. But they had not counted on his inventions, or that Magnus would display and use them so boldly.

The royalties were small fry without Magnus. But Magnus wasn't prized very much in the kingdom, was he? They just had no idea how valuable he was, did they? No, Magnus most likely told them of nothing about his inventions or what he was capable of. Jonathan approached the Lilith kingdom. Yes, they would patch him up, give him a warm bath and food. His mother, his real mother, Lilith, would help him. Yes… He would do it tomorrow. Tomorrow, he was going to kill Magnus Bane for good.

_**As you can guess, I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING VERY EVIL, MUAHAHAHAHA. And I'm going to do something even more evil, still. *Hint hint* Review please?**_


	34. City of Considering a Breakup

_**Magnus... *Sigh* And former love interests will be mentioned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**_

Third Person POV

Jonathan breathed heavily in his stretchy black suit that would fade in with the night. He hadn't been allowed anything super high tech except his boots and gloves; they could be sticky on command. Lilith had said that a knife would be enough. He sat in the carriage that was pulling him there. He dismounted the carriage once it was close enough to the castle. He could see a few guards marching around the perimeter, but they left large gaps in between. Jonathan wasn't jumping for joy. _Then they must be using all the guards on the inside of the castle… Not in Magnus' room, I hope?_ Jonathan kept close to the ground, crawling quickly into a blank space where no guard was and up the wall, using his sticky shoes and gloves, sticking to the wall like a suction cup.

"Huh?" One of the guards said. _Stupid._ He scaled the wall easily and went around the castle to find Magnus' window. He peered in the the first bedroom. Isabelle. He went around the castle some more. _Ah… Here he is._ He saw Magnus in his room through the window with now glittery drawn curtains. _I swear that I should have seen these curtains a mile away._ He put his gloves onto the window and moved his legs onto the window sill. Magnus didn't lock his window. Jonathan chuckled quietly. _Protecting your inventions so dearly, but not your life?_

~oO0|0Oo~

Alec had made up with Magnus, but something was edgy at the back of his mind. It was midnight. Why wouldn't Jonathan have attacked yet? He felt worried for Magnus. _Why would Magnus be attacked, silly?_ Alec got out of bed. He opened the drawer in his nightstand where he left his knife. He took a deep breath. Just in case. He brought it with him and opened the door. The guards looked at him suspiciously.

"Just~ Going to see someone," he told them.

"Who?" One of them asked, leaning into Alec. "Are you an imposter?" Alec laughed.

"If I was an imposter and you asked me that, I think I'd still say no." Alec walked down the hallway to Magnus' room. The guards there were up and active, standing very still and straight. Why was he worried? Still, he wanted to see Magnus. Just for morale support if nothing was happening. "Can I go in?" He asked the guards.

"Prince Alec?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes." He heard a scream from inside the room and the guards pushed the door open. The guards raced over to Magnus, a knife in his chest with a dark figure hunched over him. The dark figure's almost all black eyes flashed at Alec. The figure leapt out the window.

"Someone call the doctor!" One of the guards yelled.

"He _is_ the doctor, you idiot!" Another guard yelled at him. Alec pushed through the guards and looked at Magnus. Magnus looked up at Alec with his wide, cat-like amber eyes.

"Call- Ragnor Fell~ or Catarina Loss…" Magnus told Alec, blood spurting out of his chest.

"Stop freaking arguing and make sure he stops bleeding!" Alec yelled. The guards went silent.

~oO0|0Oo~

Alec knocked, hard on Ragnor's door. He heard Ragnor groan from behind the door.

"Damn! I've already paid my tax!" He swung the door open. "WHAT DO YOU WAN~ Oh. Prince Alexander?" Ragnor suddenly changed moods. "Yes, yes… Do come in, although it is barely morning…"

"No time," Alec said. "You have to help Magnus." Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

"What? But he already owes me, like, three favors!" Ragnor replied.

"I will pay you almost _anything_. You're a doctor, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ragnor replied. "How about I get your~"

"We discuss terms later, you help him _now_," Alec said.

~oO0|0Oo~

Alec had been told by Ragnor that he had to wait outside and that he wouldn't get to go in until Magnus was almost healed, which wouldn't be until a long time, but Alec insisted on waiting outside. Ragnor had patched Magnus up, but his wound went deep. Ragnor heard Alec pacing outside of the room. He laughed a little to himself.

"I think this one is different, Magnus. I think I kind of like him better than all your exes." Ragnor laughed a little to himself. "Not because he's a prince, though." Alec could hear Ragnor speaking faintly through the wall. Alec pushed his ear against the wall to hear better. "He's not one of your short vacation romances like Imasu or that thief girl. He's not like Camille, either. She was just manipulative." Ragnor shuddered. "Didn't really like her. But she's pretty. She holds everyone at a distance. You liked her, though." Ragnor paused. "You know that you're going to outlive him, don't you?" Ragnor asked. Magnus had his eyes closed, but Ragnor knew he was awake. "I know you're awake. But you don't want to answer that, do you?" Silence. "Do you think it's going to turn out like Etta?" Magnus could hear Ragnor, but he didn't want to answer any of the things he was saying. "Like Etta, who eventually left you and didn't want to extend her time in exchange for messing us her genes with a Lilith blood transplant?" Ragnor looked down at Magnus. "Do you think he would want it?" Magnus opened his eyes.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want it for him." Magnus could feel his wound opening up as he spoke. "I wouldn't change him for me. You know Jonathan Morgenstern, don't you?"

"Yeah. Valentine's messed up child?"

"He had a transplant. His eyes. Black."

"You wouldn't want your boyfriend to live longer in exchange for a change of his eye color? Dude, I finished up the colored contact lenses. He can wear the blue ones if you insist on it." Magnus sighed.

"It's not just the eyes. It messes up the genetics." Magnus looked at Ragnor. "You know that, right?" Ragnor nodded. "I like him the way he is. I don't want to change him. We don't know what the blood does." Alec pulled away from the wall. He could feel his heart racing. A Lilith blood transplant could extend his life. His time with Magnus. But he would change. Alec shook his head and stalked off to his room. _A little sleep would be nice._

"You know that you could try to take away your Lilith blood too, don't you? Only a small fraction of your blood is Lilith." Ragnor asked. "It hasn't been attempted before, but it's theoretically possible."

"I've thought about it, Ragnor." Magnus looked up at the ceiling. "I've thought about it for a very long time. From the first time I almost kissed him in my office." Magnus laughed. "Not very long ago, but it feels like we've known each other for forever, Alec and me. But don't you think that would also change me?" He looked back to his friend. "Alec likes me the way I am. But I know I wouldn't be the same if I didn't have Lilith blood. I can but won't change either of us." Ragnor had a faint smile.

"Magnus… That's nice. But what about him? What if he wants to undergo the Lilith blood transplant?" Magnus grinded his teeth together.

"I wouldn't help him, and I hope that you and Catarina wouldn't either. By the way, how is Catarina?" Magnus asked.

"Catarina is good. You know… Still a nurse, helping people… Still the same good Catarina, trying to make her contribution to the world," Ragnor replied. Ragnor looked down at his hands. "I know you're just trying to get off topic, Magnus. We've known each other for more years than I can count. Did you really think I wouldn't pick up on that?" Ragnor asked. Magnus laughed softly.

"I kind of expected to get away with it. Kind of."

"Do you're just not going to do anything with Alec?" Ragnor asked.

"I don't know. I'll bring it up sometime." Magnus hesitated. _Maybe not. Maybe it would be better to end it._

"Don't think like that, Magnus," Ragnor said. "You can work things out." Magnus averted his eyes.

"I don't know, Ragnor… My relationships don't ever last."

"It doesn't mean that this one won't." Magnus didn't answer.

_***Sigh* Review?**_


	35. City of Ask Me Next Time

**_Enjoy and check out my other stories! I just made a new one! Review too, of course._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMI._**

Third Person POV

It was early in the morning. Maia wasn't the type of girl who sulked about breakups for months, weeks, or even days on end. They happened. Big deal. Life is full of shitty experiences, and you're going to just have to deal with it. Suck it up, crying isn't going to help. Maia wasn't the type who did revenge sex either. She just liked revenge. But she didn't think that it was worth getting kicked out of the castle for getting revenge on Simon. Besides, the best revenge is success.

Maia put on some lacy, pretty revealing black clothes. She wasn't going to go drown her sorrows in sex or alcohol. She was just going out. Meet some new guys. It wasn't the ideal time for it. That would be late at night, but that was when everyone was urged to dance, and Maia wasn't one for dancing.

She walked out of the castle and went to the Pandemonium. The most crowded bar ever. Dirty and disgusting, but that was how most places these days were anyway. She entered the bar. Get a few drinks. Maybe talk to a few guys. Get back to the castle. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a barley beer.

"Hey," a voice behind her said. She turned around. She knew him. Oh, she knew him. They'd known each other for a while. Fallen in love. He'd taken advantage of her... The next thing she knew was that she had him pinned against the wall. No, that wasn't right… He was much stronger than that. By far.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" Maia hissed. He didn't answer her. "Answer me, Jordan."

"I didn't think that you'd try to rip me to shreds," he shrugged. "I think I liked you better before I was on your "to kill" list."

"In fact, you're now the _only _one on my "to kill" list. My brother already died. Congratulations, you're now in a league of your own." Maia smiled cynically. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

"Looking for you," Jordan replied.

"What? So you can beat me up all over again?" Maia hissed.

"I was under influence."

"Oh, so that just makes it all okay? Because I still have scars, Jordan. Yeah. I do. So piss off." She let go of him and went back to the bar.

"Are you on your period?"

"No, I am not on my damn period! Leave me alone before I really kill you." She finished her beer quickly.

"You can kill me right now, but you're not. Maybe… You still have feelings for me?" His hand crept up to lightly brush her cheek, but she hit it away.

"Don't push your luck." She left without another word.

~oO0|0Oo~

Ragnor told everyone when they'd woken up about Magnus.

"Is he okay?" Clary asked.

"If you're asking about whether or not he'll live, yes," Ragnor replied.

"Is Alec okay?" Jace asked. Ragnor paused at this.

"No? Yes? I don't know. But from what Magnus said, they're kind of fragile."

"What?" The words just came out of Isabelle's mouth. "No… They were doing great!"

"Not really… Magnus is going to live way longer than all of you guys put together. I will as well. Lilith blood. The only way for them to live the same amount of time is if they take Magnus' blood or give Alec some. They'll change if they do either one. They won't be the same. And Magnus won't have it," Ragnor said.

"How can we help?" Clary asked.

"I'm afraid they'll have to sort it out themselves," Ragnor said.

~oO0|0Oo~

Clary was unbearably in need of~ sex. No, no sex. Off limits. She just needed to satisfy herself. She closed her bedroom door. She blushed. _This… This so dirty! Why are you doing this?_ She got on her bed and lifted up her dress' frills. She slipped a finger into her underwear and spread her pusy lips. She located her clit. She rubbed her clit, slowly at first. She began to rub it faster.

"Oh, Jace!" She moaned. It was so dirty, and she loved it.

Jace had no idea where Clary ran off to after lunch. And quite frankly, he was worried about her. He'd checked with Izzy. He'd checked her room already, but he just wanted to double check.

"Aw, fuck, Jace!" He heard her moan from her room. Was this what he thought it was? He quietly opened the door. He saw her with her dressed flipped up, her hand moving vigorously in her underwear. "Oh, fuck yes!" He saw her legs twitch as she orgasmed. Needless to say, he was hard as rock.

"I didn't think you were so dirty," Jace smirked. Clary gasped. Clearly she hadn't noticed him. Jace closed the door. "Now how about I take care of you?" He asked.

"I'm good, Jace." She began to put her clothes back on.

"No," he growled. "Clothes off." When Clary didn't make a move, Jace stalked over to her and took her dress off. He brought her in front of her full length mirror. "Now," he whispered into her ear, "you're going to watch me pleasure you." Clary shivered at every word he spoke. He wrapped his left arm around her and roughly put his right hand into her pants. "You're so wet. I heard you moaning my name…" She rubbed her legs together as he rubbed her pussy. "And I'd like to hear it again." He plunged one finger into her. She gasped. He moved it in and out of her.

"Mmmph! Unggghh…!" He plunged two more fingers into her. She closed her eyes.

"No… Watch." She opened her eyes and she saw Jace looking intently at her through the mirror as he fingered her pussy roughly.

"Jace…" Jace was so aroused by her moans. "Ah! Jaaaaaaccce!" She came all over Jace's hand, and he pushed her onto the bed. He took off her panties and lapped up all of her pussy juices.

"I had no idea that you were there," Clary said to him.

"I had no idea you did that type of stuff." Clary blushed.

"That was the first time."

"And the last, because you're going to ask me from now on."

"I am?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Okay."

_**SMUUUUTTT! :) Review?**_


	36. City of the Inevitable Breakup

_***Sniffle* Get your tissues ready. You're going to need them. *Blows nose* And review. And check out my other stories. *Sniffles***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**_

Song: Say Something

Third Person POV

Alec paced around in his room. Walking back and forth, back and forth. He was dying inside, twisted. _He'll live longer than me, and he's not going to change a thing._ He tried to breathe even breaths. It was 8 pm. He'd hardly eaten anything all day. He couldn't. Just couldn't. Alec ran his fingers through his hair. He breathed in and out of his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair again. He walked swiftly to Magnus' room. Magnus was sitting up. He looked up at Alec, almost like he was expecting him.

"Magnus, I~"

"Heard Ragnor and me talking." Alec gave him a look. "I know."

"Then why would you~"

"Talk about it?" Magnus asked. "Because I needed to talk to Ragnor about it."

"Why are you~"

"Acting weird?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded.

"Yes."

"Because…" Magnus trailed off. He stopped his sentence. Alec waited for him to finish it. He didn't. Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but the words weren't coming out. He tried again. He looked to Alec's chest. Would he break his heart by saying it? He knew he was breaking his own by thinking about it. He opened his mouth again. No. He didn't want the words to come out. But this was going to end, sooner or later. It was going to end…

"No," Alec whispered. Magnus could feel the breath that he'd been holding expand in his chest. "No, no," Alec repeated. He gulped as he looked Magnus right in his cat-like eyes, but Magnus looked away. Alec could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly with his shirt sleeve. He looked at Magnus, who continued to look away from him. He tried to laugh, but his bitter tears stung at the back of his throat. "Magnus," Alec spoke, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He was failing miserably. "Magnus!" Magnus looked up into the blue eyes that he loved so much. Magnus bit his lip, hard, drawing blood. But he didn't care. He could see Alec's eyes shine. Not with his spark of interest. Nor his spark of curiosity. But with unshed tears. "Magnus, please." Magnus could hear the desperation in Alec's voice. Magnus' chest tightened so tightly, that he could have sworn that he was hollow inside. It hurt. "Say something." Magnus stared down at his shoes. "Please, Magnus." Magnus could feel the tears begin to come. No. He couldn't stand this. It had to be over. Now. Or he would never go through with this.

"Alec, it's going to end sooner or later," Magnus told Alec. Alec shook his head.

"Please, no, I'll do anything. Anything. We can fix this. Whatever it is, Magnus, I swear I will do _anything_~"

"No." Magnus didn't know what else to say. He looked down at his feet. Was he really going to do with this? "No. Don't make this harder than this has to be, Alec. This…" He hesitated as he looked into Alec's clear blue eyes. "This won't last." Magnus closed his eyes. Alec looked down at the floor.

"Why? What did I do?" Alec asked. "I… I'll fix it." Magnus could taste the blood from the place he'd bitten his lip. _You could just turn him… And everything could be better! He could live like you..._

"No. There's nothing you can do, Alec." Magnus looked at Alec's crestfallen expression.

"Nothing?" Alec whispered. "At all?" Magnus felt like the silence just gave more room for feeling his heart split.

"Nothing." Magnus got up. "I'm going to move out now." He walked towards the door, trying to cover up his wobbliness by using longer strides.

"Wait." Alec fisted the back of Magnus' shirt. He just held Magnus' shirt for a moment. He didn't know what he was going to say. He just knew that he wanted him to stay. If not forever, than just for now. "Stay. Please. For a little." Magnus gulped. This was hard. He loved him. And he knew it. But he was going to have to let him go. He turned around.

"Yes, Alec," he whispered back to Alec gently. He hugged Alec, slowly running his hand through Alec's dark hair.

"I care about you," Alec whispered hollowly. "Do you care about me?" Magnus could feel his throat tighten. Magnus could feel Alec's arms wrap around his waist as Alec buried his head in Magnus' chest. "Do you?" Magnus tried to hold his breath, only to find that he'd already subconsciously did it. "Say something, Magnus." Magnus tightened his arms around Alec.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Not… If it won't say what I want to hear," Alec breathed.

"I love you. Do you love me?" Magnus asked. Alec's heart stopped.

"Then why?" Alec asked, almost hiccuping in sadness. It was ridiculous. Hiccupping in sadness.

"It wasn't going to work, Alec. Now answer my question. Please," Magnus said. He needed to hear it. Needed it. Before he went. Before he was gone.

"I…" Alec didn't know what to say. He knew what he was thinking. "I… You should get going," Alec said roughly, pulling away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't look at him. If they were going tog break up, they were going to break _up_. And still, Alec had this little voice in his head saying that he had a chance still. _Shut up._ Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. Magnus looked at Alec's back.

"Okay." _Not okay. Definitely not okay. _Magnus opened the doors of the room, pausing as he stood in the doorway. _Say something, Alec. Tell me to stay. Tell me you love me._ And there was silence. Dead, empty silence. Alec heard the door close behind Magnus as he left. A single tear welled up in Alec's right eye. Alec blinked, and the droplet rolled out onto his cheek. Alec could feel it fall. And when it hit the ground, it had the effect of shattering glass to Alec. He broke down.

_**;-; I cri every time too... Review?**_


	37. City of Turning Good?

_**Enjoy, review, and check out my other stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**_

Third Person POV

Two Weeks Later

"Alec, you are going to kill yourself if you don't stop this madness," Isabelle said. "Stop. Now." Alec hiccuped. He took up the glass bottle beside him and brought it to his lips. He chugged all of the liquid in it down in one fluid motion.

"Why are you ruining my world, Isabelle?" He asked. "I just want some peace and quiet." He burped.

"Holy shit, Alec! Is that alcohol?" Isabelle asked. Her brother _never_ drank. _Never, ever, ever_ drank. Alec laughed giddily.

"Hell no! Do you think that I'd be able to drink 145 bottles and 59 cans of alcohol?" He took up another bottle. "It's soda!" Isabelle snatched the bottle from him.

"Alec. Stop. I mean it. You're going to die on soda! You haven't eaten _anything_ in _weeks_!" Isabelle pointed out. Alec hiccuped again.

"Nooo! I _have_ eaten! I've eaten Bugles, Hint of Lime, Doritos, Lays, Hot Fries, Cool Ranch, Nacho Cheese, Funions, Cheetos, and more!" Alec exclaimed. Isabelle sighed.  
>"Alec, I <em>really<em>, _really_, mean this. You're gonna die," Isabelle told him gravely. Alec shrugged.

"So I'mma die. Big deal." Alec reached for a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Chips. Isabelle grabbed it and all the other bags of chips and dumped them into the hallway. Alec laughed giddily again.

"It's hopeless," Alec said. "I have three different stashes of chips and soda." Isabelle set her jaw line hard.

"Where?" She asked. Alec wouldn't tell her. "Where, Alec?" She repeated louder.

"I don't want to tell you," Alec said to her. Isabelle stomped over to his closet and opened it.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed. She looked at all the bags of chips that were hung all over the walls and the cans and bottles of soda on the shelves. "Alec, why don't you ever invite me over to your room?" She asked. _Oops._ "I mean, you have to get rid of all this stuff! This is absolutely crazy!" _Awesome,_ she added silently in her head.

"No, Isabelle. Go away." Isabelle frowned.

"Fine, for now. But _mark these damn words:_ I will be back," Isabelle slowly closed the door behind her as she walked out.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Magnus, I swear that Alec will die if you don't do something," Isabelle stated firmly. Magnus flipped through the channels on his TV. "He's eating all the chips and soda that you've released! I've seen his closet, and it's chock full of it!" Magnus looked over to Isabelle. "He isn't eating or drinking anything else." Magnus sighed.

"I know, I know…" Isabelle's eyes lit up. "I should never have released either of those things to the public. It's only been out for a week and a half and ten people have already died of it." Magnus sighed again. He got up from his sofa and walked over to the window, drawing the flowing, velvet curtains to the side. "You know what's ironic? I made them so I could earn enough money so that I could take Alec out to dinner."

"No!" Isabelle objected. "Do _not_ close it down! The stuff tastes great. Just~ just~ just grow some balls and get over yourself. Apologize to Alec and everything will be okay," Isabelle commanded. "I mean it, you coward. Alec's dying inside, and it's hard to miss the fact that you're doing the same." Magnus shut off the TV and turned to look at her.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked. He circled around Isabelle. "I'll live longer than him. Unless we do something that I know that I shouldn't do."

"Well _do_ it! I don't care! _Do_ something! He's not going to live much longer like this," Isabelle said.

"You _really_ don't get it," Magnus said. "Would you want him to live longer by changing him?" He stopped circling Isabelle. "I don't know what Lilith blood will do to him. I know he'll live longer, but he may become as vicious as Jonathan, and I wouldn't ever risk that." He combed his hair with his fingers. "I could take the Lilith blood out of me too. But I don't know what that would do to _me_. I would change. But Alec likes me how I am now. I won't change. Ever. And I won't let him change himself either."

"But what if he wants to change?" Isabelle asked.

"I won't let him," Magnus replied firmly.

"But you have to _do_ something! Are you listening to me? Even if you cancel the chips and soda company, he'll move on to the next best thing: liquor, and he can die from drinking too much!" Isabelle told Magnus.

"I'll make sure he won't die," Magnus told her. "I won't let him throw himself away."

"But you can't cure eating too much sugar, Magnus," Isabelle told him.

"I can. But only when it's not too late. But the Alec I know wouldn't be stupid enough to eat that much," Magnus said, taking a seat on his sofa.

"But he's _not_ the same Alec, Magnus! He's not! He's dying of misery! And you're not doing _anything_! At least _talk_ to him!" Isabelle reasoned. Magnus looked up at her.

"No. It'll be better if I watched him from a safe distance," Magnus said coolly.

"_No_, it is not better!" Isabelle sighed. Arguing with Magnus was hopeless. "Here, take this." She handed him an envelope.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"The invitation to Clary and Jace's wedding." Magnus took the invitation card out of the envelope.

_**You are cordially invited to Prince Jace's and Princess Clarissa's wedding.**_

_**Please arrive at 11 a.m. sharp.**_

_**There will be a masquerade ball the next day.**_

_**Please bring a mask at 5 p.m. that day.**_

_**Please RSVP ASAP!**_

_**~The Royalties**_

"Why are you giving this to me?" Magnus asked.

"So you can see Alec before I introduce him to other people," Isabelle said. Magnus looked at her unbelievingly.

"What? You were telling me to make up with him a second ago," Magnus pointed out.

"So? You're not willing to help. So I'll have to help him myself," Isabelle told him. "You might as well say your goodbye in person, because I'm going to make sure that he has a partner by the end of this month." Isabelle sorely hoped that this bluff was working. It was part bluff, part not bluff. She wanted Magnus to get his ass back to Alec and work things out. But if he wasn't going to do that… Well, Isabelle _would_ introduce Alec to others. But she preferred Magnus going back to Alec. Isabelle knew they worked perfectly together. Magnus pursed his lips and looked down at the neatly blue pen written card. _Should I go?_

"I'll be there," Magnus said. "Both times." Isabelle wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean. Was he giving up on being with Alec and just attending to say goodbye? Or did he want to be there to make things up with Alec?

"That's good," Isabelle said politely. She stared at the ground for a moment and decided that it would be a good time to leave.

~oO0|0Oo~

"No, no, no, no!" Isabelle shrieked. "_This_ is not a wedding dress! This is a fat purple dress that will make anybody, even tiny little Clary, look like a plump eggplant! No! Why would you ever even make this? No one should ever be embarrassed by wearing this damned sorry scrap of an excuse that you call a dress!" The royal tailor cringed at every word Isabelle yelled at her. "I _can not_ believe that _you_ are the royal tailor!"

"S-sor-sorry Princess, I just~ Princess Clarissa said she didn't want something that looked too much like a bridal dress," the tailor stuttered. Isabelle turned to Clary.

"WHAT? BUT YOU'RE A BRIDE!" Isabelle said to Clary. "You're looking for a bridal dress," she said, trying to calm herself and carry herself better. "You could have at least asked for something that looked remotely similar to a piece of clothing." Isabelle glared at the tailor, who shrank back.

"Well… Nothing too bridey, you know. Not too white. Not too overdone. My mother showed me paintings of former royal weddings, and they're all too overdone, you know," Clary said shyly. She looked to the still frightened tailor. "I'm sorry about my friend here. She is very picky about dresses, fashion trends, and just fashion in general. You are dismissed, thank you." The tailor nodded sheepishly.

"Thank you, Princess Clarissa. Shall I come back tomorrow with a new dress?" The tailor asked. Clary shook her head.

"No, thank you. You may call me Clary, if you wish," Clary told the tailor. The tailor nodded and left.

"But if you're not going to ask her to make your dress, where are you going to get a dress?" Isabelle asked. "Surely not from a pre made bridal store in the peasant community."

"Watch your mouth about the so called "peasant community". I used to live in it," Clary warned her friend. "I am not going to go into their stores. I'm going to confide this matter with someone who is very immersed and well versed in fashion. Do you want to take a guess?" Isabelle's eyebrows came together for a moment, but she soon relaxed them.

"Honey, Alec and Magnus aren't together anymore. I doubt Magnus would help you with it." Isabelle blew a raspberry. "He doesn't even want to talk to Alec. He thinks that he just wants to watch over Alec from afar." Isabelle sighed. "I threatened him that I was going to send Alec off to someone else, and he agreed to come to your wedding and masquerade. But I think that even if he was willing to help that he wouldn't exactly make the type of dress you'd want to wear. Probably too many sparkly for your taste." Clary laughed.

"That's true, Izzy. But I wasn't talking about Magnus. I was talking about you," Clary said. Isabelle gasped.

"Really? I would be honored!" She exclaimed.

"No, Izzy. I was joking," Clary rolled her eyes while she spoke sarcastically. "Just kidding! Who else would be better for the job?" Isabelle squealed.

"Oh, goody! What color would you like it to be?" Isabelle asked giddily. Clary tapped a finger to her chin.

"Hm… I think I like gold. Not heavy, solid gold. I think I'd like a plain, light gold dress," Clary said. "Like Jace's hair but lighter." Isabelle smiled.

"Oh, it's going to be sooooo pretty!" She squealed. "I know _exactly_ how I should do this!" She leaned in to Clary's ear. "On four conditions." Clary nodded.

"Yes? What are they?" Clary asked.

"One, I get to be your bridesmaid." Clary smiled.

"Of course you're my bridesmaid! Who else would it be?" Clary questioned rhetorically.

"I was wondering if you'd dress Simon up as a girl so he could be your bridesmaid. After all, you guys _are_ besties!" Isabelle joked. They laughed.

"I think that I might have done that, but Simon still has his pride to preserve," Clary said after her laughing ceased. "But you would have been my first choice. After all, you are a girl." Isabelle smiled.

"Do you think that Simon's going to be the best man?" Isabelle asked. "Because he's really important to you, I know, so I think that he should have a part in the wedding."

"Oh, I don't know… He'll be a special guest, but I don't think that he'll be the best man. Jace still doesn't like him very much. I think that Jace will choose Alec. They're blood, after all," Clary said.

"Ah, but I'm not so sure that Alec's in the best of states…" Isabelle said quietly. Clary shared her silence sympathetically. "Well," she started again, "My second condition is that you will be _my_ bridesmaid someday."

"Of course!" Clary replied with enthusiasm. "And I think that Simon wouldn't object to that choice very much. After all, you two are getting along quite well. Isn't that right?"

"Yes! We're getting along very well. Okay… So my third condition is that you tell me how he proposed," Isabelle told Clary while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Clary laughed.

"What's there to tell?" Clary asked. "He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him," Clary said vaguely.

"I am _sure_ there is more to the story than that. I _know_ I've taught him better than that," Isabelle scowled. Clary sighed in memory of it.

"Well… Where should I start?" Clary asked.

"From the beginning of the day, please," Isabelle said. Clary nodded.

"Okay. So a few days ago when I woke up…"

*Flashback*

"Jace?" Clary propped herself up on her elbow, looking for Jace once she realized he wasn't in bed with her anymore. She spotted him walking out of the bathroom. "Jace? How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Ten minutes," he replied. "Clary, want to go eat breakfast?" Clary rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Right now?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I have something planned for today," Jace said. He was buttoned up his shirt and went to the bed, where Clary was. He gently planted a soft kiss on her mouth. "Get dressed." Clary nodded.

"Okay," she said.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Oh!" Clary hadn't ever ridden a horse. Much less owned a horse. The white mare nuzzled against Clary. "Are you sure about this, Jace?" She asked. Jace nodded.

"She's all yours," Jace told her. Jace held his all black horse's reins. "We're going to go out and and have a picnic." Clary looked from Jace to the horse that was now hers.

"So I'll ride her?" Clary looked up at her horse, who neighed.

"Yeah," Jace said. "Do you know how?" Clary shyly shook her head. "Here, I'll teach you." He put his horse back into his stall. "Clary, do you know how to get onto a horse?"

"No…" Clary was absolutely flustered. She didn't know how to do any of this. Jace just smiled.

"So get to the left side of the horse…" He went to the left side of her mare. "Put your left foot in the stirrup." He pointed to a metal item that looked like a half circle. He put his left foot into it. "Then you step on it to get up." He stepped down on it and mounted the horse. "Swing your right leg over. Then you put your right foot into the right stirrup." He did that. He quickly dismounted. "Your turn." Clary looked nervously at the horse.

"O-okay..." Clary put her left foot into the stirrup. She tested it out hesitantly. Would it hold? She pushed down on it. It didn't falter. Jace looked at her encouragingly. She stepped onto it and quickly swung her right leg over the horse and into it's stirrup.

"You're good!" Jace said. He quickly mounted behind Clary, not even needing the stirrups. "Okay. Put your hands on the reigns." Clary grabbed hold of the reigns. Jace grabbed hold of her hands. Clary blushed. "If you want the horse to move, gently squeeze your legs together."

"Um. Okay," she said. She put a little bit of pressure on the legs, and the horse walked forward slowly.

"If you want it to go faster, just squeeze a little harder. Try it," Jace said gently while guiding Clary's hands on the reigns to make sure they didn't bump into anything. Clary squeezed her legs together with more pressure, and the horse obediently moved faster. "And if you want it to stop, pull back the reins a little bit, put pressure on the stirrups, sit deeper, and tell it to halt. Okay?" Clary flushed red.

"Okay…"

"Actually, it's okay. We can share a horse. Give me one second, let me get the food…"

~oO0|0Oo~

"Jace, when are we going to get to where we're going?" Clary asked. She'd been burning up the whole ride. She was, after all, sitting in Jace's arms the whole way through. The way he gently guided her arms to the right place… Clary was blushing like crazy.

"You'll see soon enough," he told her. Clary could feel his chest pressing against her back. She could feel his heat, his body pressed against her, his arms cocooned around her as an extra layer of protection from what could be a nasty fall. Clary looked up at him, his eyes set straight ahead. "We're here." Clary looked ahead and the horse stopped. She held her breath subconsciously. They were on the top of a mountain, and the view was breathtaking. She could see the valley, and the clear blue stream that ran through it. She could see the Evergreen forest on another mountain.

"It's beautiful," Clary whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" Jace dismounted as Clary continued to admire the view. "Your turn to get off, Clary." Clary looked to him and swung her right leg over and slid down into Jace's arms. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No… But the view is way better," Clary said. Jace laughed.

"Want to guess what's even better?" Jace asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not sure. What?" Clary asked. Jace got down on knee.

"Clary, will you marry me?"

*Flashback Ends*

"And you said yes, you smooched, you ate your picnic, you rode off into the sunset, and you guys made sweet love!" Isabelle tried to finish for her. Clary laughed.

"Not quite, but close enough," Clary smiled.

"WAIT! You forgot a very important part," Isabelle quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me and aren't wearing the engagement ring!" Isabelle gasped. Clary laughed again.

"That's because he's have the ring and wedding bands custom made," Clary told her. "They're not done yet." Isabelle made a noise of disbelief.

"I _swear_ that I told him that _all_ engagements are supposed to have a ring!" Isabelle said. Clary shrugged.

"I don't really mind. But what's your fourth condition?" She asked.

"You go try to convince Magnus to get back together with Alec," Isabelle said.

"Sure, why not."

~oO0|0Oo~

Jonathan walked into the meeting hall where he was to speak with his mother and lover. The hall was purposely built to look barbaric. They structured the roof with an elaborate array of various types of bones and covered it with the sewn animal skins of the nearly extinct elephants. The floor consisted of all ivory that was placed and carved into beautifully intricate symmetric figure.

"Ah, my lovely lady." Jonathan took a knee in front of the Seelie Queen who sat, comfortable in her throne. He took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Lilith rolled her eyes.

"My son, please, do not hint to your sexual relationship with my sister in front of me. It makes me feel rather uncomfortable," Lilith requested.

"Yes, Mother," Jonathan obeyed. He stepped away from the Seelie Queen.

"Jonathan, do tell us how things went," Lilith asked.

"Of course. Although I did not succeed in eliminating Magnus Bane, I have made it so that he would no longer be in contact with the royalties," Jonathan reported. Lilith tapped her fingers together, her long nails also hitting each other.

"Ah… Very good. Nothing shall interfere with our plans?" Lilith asked.

"The royalties shall not interfere," Jonathan said.

"Very good, my son. You are dismissed," Lilith told him.

"Thank you, Mother." Jonathan walked out of the meeting hall. _Just because the royalties won't, it doesn't mean that I won't._

**_Lol, Jonathan's deciding to become good BECAUSE THE WEDDING MUST BE PERFECT! SPOILER ALERT: It will be delayed for a *Clears Throat* reason involving *Fake coughs* Al~ *Fake coughs again* Alec. REVIEW?_**


	38. City of Proposal

_**New chapter! Enjoy! Review! And check out my other stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**_

Third Person POV

"Magnus, really," Clary said. "Please."

"Isabelle came over here earlier today, and I already agreed to say my goodbyes at the wedding and at the masquerade," Magnus told her. "What else do you want?"

"Well, maybe making up with Alec is still on the table…" Clary said suggestively. When she didn't even see Magnus wince, she spoke again. "Is it not?" He didn't answer. "OH MY GOD, IT'S NOT?" Magnus just looked up at her.

"Well, even if it still was, how would I fix it, huh? The breakup would happen anyway." Magnus slumped in his chair.

"Don't think like that, Magnus! You guys like each other… You could make it work," Clary tried to soothe him into making up with Alec.

"Easy for you to say. It wasn't quite so simple for you to get with Jace, when you thought you were related, even though you love him enough to marry him 2 days from today," Magnus said. Clary's jaw was set hard.

"That… Was different. I thought he was _related_ to me. Incest," Clary told him.

"I suppose it's different from knowing you're going to live more than ten times longer than your partner. Besides, some people just don't accept the fact that their homosexuals in the world. They don't get it. We don't wake up one day and think: "Oh, you know what? It would be cool if I was gay."" Magnus sunk further into his couch. "I'm bisexual anyways." Clary completely disregarded the part about gay people.

"Ten times longer?"

"Yeah, ten times longer. I might as well be immortal." Magnus sighed. "I even have something that I'm sure won't exist until at least 2000 years that could possibly help me live longer than that. I don't think I'd be alive then, though."

"What would that thing be?" Clary asked.

"Has to do with time," Magnus replied.

"What does it do?" Clary asked again.

"It, theoretically, sends you to different points of space and time and through the time vortex where the abstract and relative idea of time meets with the point of space, and can send you far into the future or past. The futuristic peoples may have a secret for longevity~ something that may extend Alec's life without genetically altering and transforming him into something else. However, the machine may send you into an abyss as wide and never ending and as catastrophic as a black hole. You'd never be physically able to get out of it, and I'm not risking any life for that. The thing might also send you to parallel universes, although it was originally designed for time travel in the intricate, timeless, never ending dimensions," Magnus explained. Clary blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Come again?" She asked. Magnus sighed.

"Nevermind, it's irrelevant anyway." Magnus stroked his cat gently who jumped up onto his lap. "Actually, all of this is very out of place. I don't know why you're really here, but I don't think you'd come here just for trying to get me back with Alec." Clary sighed.

"Okay… I just. Look, Alec's a mess. I don't mean to sound rude. Mean. Or anything. But my is in two days. And I'm not one of those brides who will cry if the florist accidently gets periwinkle roses instead of pink ones, but really, he's a big part of this, and he needs to get better." Clary sighed. "And not just for the wedding. For himself too. I'm not his biggest fan, but he needs to pull himself together. And quite frankly, he _needs_ you, Magnus!" Magnus sighed.

"This conversation is over. You're going to get out now before I launch and test my newest stun gun on you," Magnus said.

"But~" Clary tried to protest, but he cut her off.

"Now, or I might taser you." Clary had no idea what that meant, but she was pretty sure it wasn't positive. She backed out of the room.

~oO0|0Oo~

"And that's what happened," Clary sighed. Isabelle gasped.

"He threatened to _taser_ you?" She asked, like it was the worst thing he could possibly do. Clary nodded. She leaned in closer to Clary and whispered, "I have _no_ idea what that is, but that sounds _terrible_!" Clary laughed.

"You're absolutely hilarious, Isabelle," Clary said. "I mean… He'll come to the wedding. They can settle things then. And if not there, perhaps at the masquerade," Clary said. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Please, Clary. This is going to go down like a Korean soap opera. Just like Jonathan said. Really, if you think about it…" She looked at Clary, who seemed more than a little hesitant to bring up the subject. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that," Isabelle apologized.

"It's okay. I mean, things have been good! Hasn't bothered us in two weeks…" Clary tried to cover up her fear. He could be back. Anytime now. Anytime. And during her wedding maybe, too. _Don't think such dark thoughts…_ But Clary could barely help it. "Anyway, Magnus and Alec are going to get it together somehow, with or without each other. It's all up to them." Isabelle sighed.

"I know, I know. But I want to _help_! Magnus is really important to Alec," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, but~" Clary was interrupted from a gasp emitting from Isabelle. "What?"

"I FORGOT SOMETHING EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!" Isabelle said so loudly that it almost made Clary jumped.

"What is it?" Clary asked urgently. _Oh no… Is it the cake? The priest? Has something gone so terribly wrong?_ "Is the dress okay?"

"The dress is _fine_! Absolutely great! BUT YOUR BACHELORETTE PARTY IS NOT!" Isabelle shrieked. "OH NO! Hm… I'll be there! And maybe Maia~"

"Are you crazy? Simon was two timing on you with her, and she knows!" Clary pointed out. Isabelle shrugged.

"She's with her former ex now. And we can invite… I have no idea. Only a three person bachelorette party? Aw… Well, bachelorette trio! That's fine by me: You have to have a bachelorette party!" Isabelle said.

"But the dress? Will it be done?" Clary asked.

"Yup!" Then more quietly, she began to plan, "Now we just have to absolutely redecorate that room on the third floor, fifth turn, second to the room because it just has the absolutely most _fabulous_ lighting and curtains and carpet~" Clary didn't think that a bachelorette party was so very necessary, but Isabelle seemed to think so. They'd discussed it: She was to be the only bridesmaid. Well, Maid of Honor. Clary didn't quite see a difference besides the name.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Ah… My lovely lady," Jonathan kneeled to the Seelie Queen at the threshold of her door. She smiled and graciously signaled for him to stand up.

"No formalities are needed inside my bedroom," she said. "After all, I'm pretty sure sleeping with each other isn't much of a formality." Jonathan chuckled. "But it's too early for a bedroom visit, wouldn't you agree?" Jonathan stood up.

"Yes, but what I came here for isn't anything relating to out nightly activities," Jonathan said. The Seelie Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Jonathan?" She approached him, taking slow, long strides towards him, her long dress gracefully lagging behind her. She put her arms smoothly around his waist. "And you didn't call for a formal meeting in the meeting hall because…?"

"Okay, I was thinking that maybe something could happen afterwards," Jonathan admitted. "But I first wanted to personally tell you something." The Seelie Queen tightened her arms slightly around his waist.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"If anything goes remotely wrong, don't come get me. Because we don't know what Magnus has," Jonathan said.

"What? Why?" The Seelie Queen asked, pulling away from him. "But you won't fail, right?" Jonathan nodded.

"Of course not," he said. Then she smiled.

"Do nightly activities happen now?" She asked suggestively. Jonathan laughed.

"Sure." They got on to the bed. The Seelie Queen giggled as she pulled Jonathan closer to her. _I wonder if it qualifies for lying… It seems like I'll be able to safely get out to the Lightwood kingdom and finally live with Clary. Not as enemies. Just like brother and sister._ He hesitated for a moment. _Well… Sadly, The Seelie Queen won't be there, but I'm sure artificial companionship is in plentiful supply in the kingdom…_

"Oof!" The Seelie Queen let out a sound as Jonathan swung himself roughly on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

_**:3 Review and check out my other stories! :D :D :D :D :D :D **_


	39. City of He's Here For the Chick Flick

_**Enjoy! Review! And check out my other stories! (They're awesome) :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**_

Third Person POV

Isabelle sighed. Was it weird that she was going to Magnus, A.K.A. her brother's ex-boyfriend to borrow some chick flicks and one of his TV thingies? Nonetheless, when it was so early in the morning? Well, did 8 o'clock even qualify as early in the morning? Isabelle knocked on Magnus' door. Magnus swung his door open, his cat in hand.

"What do you want?" He grouched. Isabelle stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Can I borrow some stuff?" Isabelle asked. Magnus frowned and Queen Meowyse shivered. The air from outside was too cold for him. Her. Him? Her? Isabelle had no idea or any desire to check the cat's underside to determine what gender it was.

"Uh… Why would you borrow stuff from your brother's ex-boyfriend?" Magnus asked, still clearly a tinge unhappy. Isabelle shrugged.

"Because you're the only one who has chick flicks and a TV," Isabelle replied in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Why would I give you that stuff?" Magnus asked.

"Because you're nice?" Isabelle asked.

"Because I'm nice?" Magnus repeated. "Because I don't want to wreck Clary's bachelorette party?"

"How did you know that?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, it might be because when I still talked to you guys that I was going to give her some for her bachelorette party," Magnus told her. "And let me guess, a day at the spa?" Isabelle looked at him suspiciously. _How did he know that?_ "Oh, and a tickle fight? As well as a pillow fight?" Now this was just creepy.

"How did you know all that?" Isabelle asked. Magnus shrugged.

"I throw lots of parties," he told her. He sighed. "Wait here for a minute." After a few minutes, he came out with a box. "Friends With Benefits. The Other Woman. They should keep you busy. And a TV in here. My latest prototype. Well, not a TV, really. It's an oversized tablet. I'm wondering if I should call it an Ipad after I manage to shrink it." Isabelle shrugged.

"Call it whatever you want, but I think I want to be the first to buy it."

~oO0|0Oo~

"Nervous?" Jace asked Clary. They laid in the bed, just watching each other. Talking.

"I guess. But no wedding rehearsal?" She asked Jace.

"We already did one last week," he told her. "Do we need another one today?" Clary shook her head.

"I don't think we'd have time anyway. Isabelle's dead set on throwing me a bachelorette party," Clary laughed. "I don't even know what you do in one. But are you going to have a bachelor party?" Jace shook his head.

"No… Alec is kind of wrecked and I don't think I'd have a bachelor party without him," Jace told her. Clary frowned.

"Yeah, he is a wreck. A big wreck. But Magnus is coming to the wedding. And the masquerade," Clary told him. "Hopefully they'll make up or at least straighten things up."

"Hopefully," he told her.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Oh, oh, oh! Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary!" Isabelle rushed into the dining hall, intruding on Jace and Clary. Isabelle gasped. "Oh my God! Clary, why are you talking to Jace?" Clary blinked.

"Who said that I can't talk to my fiance?" Clary asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Puulllease! You aren't supposed to see him at all today! Well, you'll be crashing in my room tonight." She rolled her eyes again when she saw Clary blink blankly. "Superstition, Honey! Now we're off to the spa!" Isabelle dragged Clary by her arm, leaving Jace alone in the room.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Ah~~~! I don't get how some girls dislike spas," Isabelle said, cucumbers on her closed eyes, her hair wrapped in a towel as she soaked her body in the hot jacuzzi. Maia thought this was weird. Put cucumbers on your eyes, rub muddy stuff all over your face and put yourself in scalding hot water. Yay. Pay $200 per person for it. Even more yay. That much money was worth 6 months of servant wage. Yay. Here they were, putting vegetables on their eyes, boiling themselves. Yay. Clary was okay with the spa. It wasn't something she would particularly enjoy, but she had to admit that it was quite soothing. The water was literally burning her problems away. "So how have you been, Maia?" Maia shrugged, but soon realized that there was no reason for her to do so. No one was going to see it with sliced vegetables over their eyes.

"Uh… Good. Jordan and I kind of made up. I mean, I'm still a little not over it. Well, a little. But I'm over it enough to date him, so I guess I forgave him," Maia answered.

"Well that's good," Isabelle replied.

~oO0|0Oo~

"Your breasts," Dylan said in the movie. Isabelle leaned over to Clary to whisper to her, her eyes still on the TV.

"Do not ask. Borrowed from Magnus," she informed Clary. Clary nodded, still watching the movie, unsure. Was this what girls did?

"What about them?" Jamie asked.

"They intrigued me," Dylan told her. Maia blinked. What?

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah!" Dylan confirmed it. Clary blinked. It was her "What?" moment now.

"Oh, I think they're so tiny!" Clary couldn't suppress a giggle at this.

"They're still breasts," Dylan told her.

"Thanks," Jamie replied. Clary felt an arm slip around her shoulders, and she laughed.

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" Clary asked, her eyes still glued to the TV thing.

"What do you mean, Clary? And why are you putting your arm around me?" Isabelle asked, still watching the movie intently.

"What? I'm not doing anything." She looked to Isabelle. Well… Not Isabelle…? A _guy_? He chuckled.

"I didn't think this is what Isabelle would have my little sister watch," he said. "Don't scream," he said like it was an afterthought. "I wanna check out this chick flick, I've never watched this one." Clary screamed anyway, and her brother just looked over to her nonchalantly.

_**Hey guys! Please review! Sorry, this chapter's a bit rushed... :( BUT! :) I'm making a new story! It's going to be pure awesomeness. (Yes, I know... I have a billion stories. Tactic is that if I have writer's block on one I can just update another one, lol!) Review and check out my other stories!**_


	40. City of Lucelyn

_**Enjoy! Review! Read my other fanfics! (Pretty please?)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**_

Third Person POV

Jace knew he wasn't supposed to see Clary tonight. But he ran over, a knife in hand, kicking the door open. Apparently his sister had it under control because she was sitting on Jonathan, watching a movie with Clary and Maia, who were also sitting on Jonathan. Jonathan looked glumly up at Jace.

"See, Clary? Didn't I tell you not to scream? Your boyfriend's over here with a knife, ready to murder me," Jonathan mumbled to his sister. Isabelle shrugged. "I mean, you've got me handcuffed to the bed already." Isabelle raised an eyebrow at this.

"So these bracelet things I half stole from Magnus are called handcuffs?" She asked shortly before biting into a sour cream and onion chip.

"No shit, genius," he said sarcastically. She stood up and sat on him again, letting gravity push her down, hard. "You know, I'd really like it if you could do that again somewhere else at a different time, preferably in your bed, because I don't have one yet."

"Shut up Jonathan, you're going to just shut up. I know I agreed that you could finish this chick flick, but I swear I'm going to murder you once this movie is done," Clary said with dark intent. Jonathan shrugged.

"I agreed that I'd let you take me to the torture chambers after I finished watching this, didn't I?" Jonathan asked.

"Guess so," Clary replied.

"Hold on, what the _fuck_ is happening?" Jace asked. Jonathan laughed.

"Yo, calm, brother. I just want to finish this chick flick with my sister," Jonathan said. Jace growled. Was he _trying_ to piss him off? Because if he was, it was working.

"_You_ are going with _me_ and Clary _right now_, and I mean _right now_." Clary looked over to her fiance, burning sympathy in her eyes.

"Well, he promised that he wouldn't do anything if we just let him finish this chick flick, and I already made a deal with him, so…" Clary shrugged and sighed. "You can watch it with us," she offered, her eyebrows knitted together. She knew Jace probably wouldn't, but... Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Jonathan's here and you want me to sit down and watch a chick flick?" He asked.

"Well, there's nothing else really for you to do here…" She replied.

"Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't stay at all," Isabelle said. He feigned hurt. "What? You're not supposed to see Clary right now."

"I thought that's only when she's in her wedding dress," Jace said. Isabelle sighed.

"Oh you silly guys… You don't get anything at all," Isabelle said before she returned her attention back to the movie. Jonathan grinned at Jace. Jace glared at him, his knife still steady in his hand.

"I am going to _kill_ you," Jace growled at him before he took a seat sheepishly next to Jonathan's head. Jonathan laughed.

"If I do anything kill-worthy, I already promised your sister that she could cut my thing off," Jonathan told Jace.

"Like you have one," Jace insulted him. Jonathan frowned.

"What's your problem with me, bro?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You might have let me guess, "accidentally" raped my fiance, aka your sister, which is really fucked up, and you also threatened to rape my sister, so, no, I don't have any rights to any anger at all, do I?" Jace asked sarcastically before hitting him on the head, hard. Jonathan frowned.

"Okay. I did those things. I did. And that was bad. Really bad. But you see, I never really did anything to Isabelle and Clary's already forgiven me," Jonathan told Jace.

"No, I haven't," Clary corrected him. "Now I'm going to have my way with you in the torture chambers, and you're just going to stay down there."

"Isabelle, can you repeat what Clary just said?" Jonathan asked.

"What?" Isabelle asked. Her eyes were glued to the TV.

"The "I'm going to have my way with you in the torture chambers" part," Jonathan said.

"Hell no," Isabelle said. "You kinky bastard. I'm not single, you know?"

"Oh right, still with the nerd?"

"Simon," Isabelle corrected him. "Awwww!" The movie ended and the credits rolled out. Isabelle crunched down on a big wad of chips that she'd stuffed into her mouth.

"Down to the dungeon," Jace said. Jonathan sighed. _Wonder if I get to be best man at the wedding…_

"Do I get to be best man at the wedding?" He asked brightly.

"No," Jace and Clary answered together.

~oO0|0Oo~

"We've been _over_ this!" Jonathan told them. "I think it might be that I became what you guys think is "good" because I almost died. I mean Jace's knife was pretty accurate. And his knife hit me totally hard, sank into my arm. I bled a lot. Maybe my Lilith blood came out. Wow. That actually sounds a little perverted." Jonathan didn't seem intimidated in the least.

"There's a hole in your alibi. For all we know you could be a spy. With a recording device," Jace said. Jonathan rolled his eyes, and Jace crossed his arms. "For the Lilith kingdom. You did say you "were" collaborating with them. Sleeping with the "Seelie Queen". Pfft…. Like you could score her. Rumor has it that she's so beautiful that she's caused quite a few heart attacks."

"Idiot. So she's pretty. Anyway, I'm treated as _royalty_. I can sleep with other royalty. Moving off of my sex life, name a time when you were badly injured, Jace." When Jace opened his mouth to speak less than a split second later, Jonathan added, "That was not self induced from your own stupidity, Herondale." Jace's mouth closed slowly.

"Screw you," Jace cursed him.

"No thanks, I'd rather your sister do it to me." Suddenly, Jace stood stiff. He walked a bit closer to Jonathan suspiciously.

"Wait a second…. Did you just call me "Herondale"?" Jace asked. "Their kingdom ended a long time ago. Besides, I'm a Wayland, you dumbass." Jonathan laughed.

"You _think_ you're a Wayland. You're not a Wayland. The Herondales did a favor for my dad. When the Lilith kingdom utterly _destroyed_ their kingdom, he found you, etc. etc. etc. raised you for a while without Jocelyn knowing, blah blah blah, made it look like you're a Wayland child, blah, blah, blah, complicated stuff, blah, blah, blah, more complicated stuff," Jonathan explained. "My dad wasn't always a killer, lol. He told me everything was good until… Well, until Mom~ ugh, she's still the worst mom~" Clary glared at him. "What? She didn't ever like me. Anyways, he was normal before Mom and Luke." Clary raised an eyebrow.

"You just said something about Mom and Luke?" She asked. _Mom and Luke… Didn't Valentine say something about them, like, what? The first or second time he kidnapped us?_

"Uh, yeah! Isn't it kind of obvious? They're in _love_!" Jonathan rolled his eyes. "How could you not tell? I mean, really. They're always dancing around each other." Clary blinked.

"Mom and Luke are in _love_?" Jonathan would have face palmed himself at that moment, but his hands were handcuffed to a pole. Alas.

~oO0|0Oo~

Luke walked, his feet gliding over the floor in the castle swiftly. He slowed his pace as he approached the room. He turned to face the door to knock, but found that the door was open. He saw Jocelyn inside, a paint palette in her left hand and a paint brush dipped in red held in her right hand. She sat in a chair in front of the easel with a canvas gently set on it. Luke became absolutely silent. He hardly breathed. The last time he came to talk to her, he distracted her and she spilled paint all over her clothes and the painting that she'd spent a week on. She wasn't exactly happy about it. But she wasn't like most girls, getting upset over every little thing done wrong. She wasn't too girly. She was always a tomboy. Unafraid to get her hands dirty. Horse riding over fluffing her dress. Very proper though. Polite. Nice. No venomous fake sweetness in her voice, ever. Always real. You either liked her, loved her, or hated her. And quite frankly, if you didn't like her, she didn't care. You could go screw yourself. Luke liked that about her. _Try just "like HER"_. Luke knocked softly on the doorframe. Jocelyn turned her head quickly, but carefully as not to mess up her painting.

"Luke?" She asked. She set down the palette on the table beside her and placed the paintbrush into a water filled can. She took off her paint stained smock. She smoothed her hair over, trying to make herself presentable. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. _I'm_ sorry." Luke paused to bite the inside of his bottom lip. "I, uh… I'm here about some news." Jocelyn furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes losing some of it's light.

"Oh… What happened this time?" She asked. _Not more bad news… Not before Clary's wedding, at least!_ Then she added, _No matter how much I don't approve in her choice of groom…_

"Um… I'm not exactly sure if it's a good thing, or, whatever, but um…" Luke wondered how he could put this delicately. _Your son's back!_ Or maybe… _Come greet your son in the torture chambers!_ "Jonathan's back," he blurted out. Jocelyn gasped.

"Where is he? I… I'll take care of this," she said. She had to.

"Actually, Clary and Jace have it covered. That's what I heard, anyway. Apparently Jonathan's all for peace now," Luke informed her. Jocelyn stared.

"He must be lying," Jocelyn said.

"No… Something about the Lilith blood bleeding out partly… Something like that," Luke said. Jocelyn hesitated for a moment.

"Lilith blood?" Luke nodded.

"Anyway, they're telling anyone who can't be trusted that they kidnapped Jonathan, just to be safe before everything use Jonathan for something" Jocelyn nodded.

"Do you think Clary and Jace can handle Jonathan?" She asked. Luke hesitated. Parenting advice. Tricky. He never had been a parent. Well, kind of. Most of the time he used to let Clary do as she liked~ He played the cool dad and Jocelyn played the "over-protective mom". Not implying that they were married or anything. Ur… Yeah, nothing like that.

"She's getting married tomorrow," Luke said. "I think she can handle him. They have him tied up."

"Yeah..." Jocelyn hesitated. "I just don't trust her judgement so much…" She sighed. "She'll be 17 tomorrow. I mean, she's a very grown up girl. Well, woman, now, I suppose. I just… Her judgement… Take for example, her choice of groom..." She paused, her thumb's nail in between her four front teeth. Awkward silence.

"So… What are you painting?" Luke asked. Jocelyn snapped to attention.

"Oh! Yeah, um… Come in," she invited him in. They walked into her room, Jocelyn leading Luke to her painting. She pulled up a chair for him and sat in her own. He sat down. "Uh… This is my to-be wedding present. Well, I don't expect to be done tomorrow, the gift giving ceremony will be held after the… Honeymoon." Luke could clearly tell that her daughter's honeymoon was not an idea that she took any kind of a fancy towards. "Anyhow, it's generally after the masquerade in which was supposed to be tomorrow, but it's been decided for the masquerade to be moved to after Clary and Jace… Um, come back from their honeymoon, just because. Because... I have no idea. But to those who don't know, at the wedding it'll be announced." She looked over to Luke, who looked back at her, then at the painting.

"Your painting's pretty. I know that that's Clary's hair, I mean, it must be… But what is the painting supposed to be? As in, when it's completed," he asked, stumbling through his sentences.

"From what Clary's told me… I didn't _ask_, but, well, I _kind of_ asked… They took a horse up a mountain where he proposed to her and then they had a picnic up there. Apparently she now likes horses, so… I'm drawing her on a horse, although she made it quite clear that she's not an expert horse back rider yet," Jocelyn told Luke. She nodded, silently telling him that she didn't have anything else to say. This was… A little weird. No, awkward. She could feel him breathing on her. She didn't realize until now how close to her he was sitting. He was averting his eyes. Jocelyn cleared her throat. "So, uh… I'll be going now…" She got up from her chair. This was the only way she knew how to break the awkwardness. Luke got out of his chair as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your painting, I'll be going now…" Luke said.

"You can stay, if you want," Jocelyn said. Her face burned up after she turned to him. That came out… Uh, kind of wrong. Actually, really wrong. In a split second, Luke got hold of her wrist and crashed his lips into hers, his arms around Jocelyn, who stayed stiff for a moment. _His lips are so rough, but there's just something about them…_ And she kissed back.

~oO0|0Oo~

"I bring word, Your Highness," Kaelie bent down in front of the Seelie Queen, who raised an eyebrow. She sat on her throne, her legs crossed, Lilith not there.

"Any word of a Jonathan Morgenstern?" She asked.

"Yes. Rumours bring word of his "kidnapping"." The Seelie Queen almost gasped, but forced a very thin stretched but polite smile. Her lips were pressed against each other, hard.

"The rumours must be wrong, then," the Seelie Queen said.

"No, my Queen. He is currently in the torture chambers," Kaelie said. She grinned devilishly, her wicked smile concealed, as her hair was covering her face as she kneeled. He was going to pay. "He". "He". Duh, it was kind of obvious who. Comprised of snarky remarks, good hair, and absolute handsomeness. Kaelie thought so anyway. He treated her like dirt. "Prince Jace". Yes, he was going to pay dearly… The Seelie Queen lost her smile.

"Ah. He has given me direct orders not to go to get him," the Seelie Queen said bitterly.

"Is that so? But he doesn't have quite the plan as I do," Kaelie said. The Seelie Queen raised an eyebrow. "This plan will handicap the kingdom and it will be easy for us to conquer them when they give in. It's obvious that they will give in." Kaelie was a smart cookie… The Seelie Queen couldn't quite pinpoint what she was getting at. She… Kaelie was once quite loyal to the Seelie Queen. She played a role in her Royal Court before she went off to the Lightwood kingdom. For what, the Seelie Queen had no idea and didn't care at all.

"I know you better than this, Kaelie. I am not a fool. What is the price?" Kaelie looked up and smirked evilly.

"A room in your castle. A master suite for give or take a few days of a month equipped with a TV and a full set of clothes." The Seelie Queen was surprised. That was quite a small cost for what she promised. It sounded quite hefty, but in exchange for someone with the status of royal blood? This type of trade didn't even exist once every millenium!

"Is that it?" The Seelie Queen couldn't conceal her surprise.

"Ah, just one tiny thing more… Hardly even worth mentioning." Kaelie stood up straight to look the Seelie Queen closer to eye level. The Seelie Queen tapped her long fingernails noisily in rhythm on the armrest of her throne.

"And that would be?" Kaelie smiled like a shy angel, although there was a glint in her eyes.

"Just a little something, you know… Prince Jace."

_**Long chapter! Longer, anyway... :) Be sure to drop a review in the review box below and please check out my new story: "Can You Remember?" Please tell me if it's worth continuing! :)**_


End file.
